Mi princesa
by Devidfenrir
Summary: La vida trae nuevas cosas entre ellas cambios que pueden ser buenos y también encuentros que cambiarían todo en un simple segundo
1. Chapter 1

Mi princesa

Capitulo uno

La había visto en muchas ocasiones, era tan hermosa y fuerte a la vez que me daba cierto temor pero ya teniéndola de frente quede en blanco, quería confesarme y decirle lo que sentía antes de que sucediera algo pero me aparte de encima

– estas bien? – pregunte

Nos habíamos caído desde aquel risco pero logramos salvarnos solo por una saliente y un árbol pequeño

– sí creo…me duele un poco el brazo – respondió

hacia unas semanas fue que la encontré mientras viajaba para cumplir unos recados que me habían pedido, no tenía mucho por hacer más que cruzar todo el terreno que no era posible para las motocicletas. En el trayecto por ese bosque escuche una voz algo inusual por esos lares, era aterrador pero la curiosidad me invadió y comencé a buscar el origen

Era la voz de una chica y me metí entre los arbustos hasta un pequeño claro donde se encontraba ella, platicaba con sus pokemon y comía su almuerzo con bastante felicidad, cualquier otro día me hubiera retirado pero había algo en ella que me hizo sentirme muy nervioso y permanecí mirándola mientras me ocultaba, no sabía explicar ese sentir en mi pecho que se encontraba abordando hasta mis pensamientos

Pase sentado unos minutos antes de recordar que tenía trabajo por hacer así que saque mi teléfono y tome una foto, con el paquete en mano volví al rumbo

Más tarde al entregar el encargo me vi regresando, el día ya estaba por terminar así que antes de que cayera la noche debía acampar, era muy callado todo el lugar y no habían buenos lugares donde pasar la noche por ello continúe adelante unos kilómetros, al final después de un largo recorrido llegue a un buen árbol donde sin más saque a mis dos pokemon para que estiraran las piernas además de que de busque madera, con ellas mirándome fui encendiendo la fogata

– quieren comer? – pregunte

Zorua y absol asintieron, no llevaba muchos trastos solo comida empaquetada que era lo mejor, con el fuego ya calentando acerque la comida y me senté con ellas

– Cuando cobre la entrega podremos comprarnos una moto de montaña y ya no tendremos que estar caminando tanto – dije y solo se pusieron felices

– lo bueno ha sido que no nos hemos enfrentado contra pokemon porque si no hubiéramos llegado más tarde – agregue

Mire a mis pokemon a quienes revise un momento y después solo peine su pelaje

La comida estuvo lista un poco después y comencé a servir, con los platos llenos mire hacia la oscuridad del terreno, habían bastantes pokemon o eso se escuchaba

No tarde mucho y puse música para ambientar nuestra estadía en nuestro campamento, mis pokemon por el momento eran mi familia así que confiaba mucho en ambas por ello no tenía miedo de estar en ese lugar, cuando quedaron satisfechas aprovecharon la sosegada noche y durmieron mientras tanto hice guardia

Con el crujir de la leña levante la vista al cielo y pensé en arrepentirme, me habían ofrecido trabajar para ciertas personas haciendo un tipo de encargos más arriesgados y la paga no era mala pero lo rechace y era eso por lo que me arrepentía, de alguna manera el vivir solo me daba cierta libertad de ir a donde quiera y hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, de entre mi tranquilidad me levante alerta escuchando el crujir de las hojas, había alguien rondando y no se encontraba lejos

– Vamos – susurre

Gire observando a todos lados y ellos igual levantaron las orejas

– esperen a que aparezca no ataquen – añadí

Ambos miraron a todos lados. Los pasos se fueron aproximando mucho más y rompió muchas hojas

– Preparados – advertí

La luz de la fogata ilumino una silueta entre las tinieblas que se asomó, apreté mis puños y me prepare para el combate pero resonó una voz bastante alegre

– Hola – saludo la chica que había visto antes y quede nervioso

– B…buenas noches – conteste

– te asuste? Lo siento – dijo

Negué con la cabeza sin poder hablar

– también pasaras la noche aquí? – pregunto

– Si –

Mis pokemon se encontraban aun en la defensiva

– Calma – se juntaron a mi lado

– genial, iba a la ciudad cercana pero me quede dormida y bueno perdí la orientación – dijo, quede atrapado en sus ojos ámbar

– este…te molestaría si paso la noche contigo? – pregunto

Fue un estruendo escucharla

– perdón…puedo…me puedo quedar? –

Se sonrojo mucho pero comprendí lo que intentaba decir

– E…está bien – replique, sonrió y dio algunos pasos adelante

– quieres…un poco de comida? – pregunte señalando lo que no comimos

– Oh gracias – contesto

Volví a mi lugar y junte la comida al fuego

– En poco tiempo estará – dije

Se acomodó al otro lado de la fogata, llevaba ropa bastante entallada con un vestido

– siento molestarte – dijo

– No hay problema – no lograba verla a los ojos

– Estoy de viaje pero me he atrasado bastante – agrego

– y tu cómo te llamas? – pregunto

En manera de distracción moví los leños con una vara

– Shiho pero dime Shi es más sencillo – conteste

– suena adorable…me llamo Iris – repuso

Quede pensativo porque había oído ese nombre de algún lado pero no sabía de donde exactamente

– y tú que haces por este lugar? – pregunto

La comida estaba lista así que la aparte del fuego

– Soy un mensajero – respondí

– suena genial aunque te ves como un niño – comento

Serví la comida en un plato limpio y se lo entregue, Iris tomo el tenedor y miro la comida con bastante concentración

– llevo un rato sin comer y esto huele increíble – su voz cambio

– en estos lugares casi no hay nada comestible y lo poco madura en la siguiente estación – añadió, sujeto el tenedor mientras su mano temblaba y abrió su boca

– lo preparaste tú? – pregunto

– Sí, preparo comida para el viaje pero como mis pokemon comen mucho hago lo suficiente – respondí

– Ya veo –

Tomo un bocado que fue seguido de uno y otro más hasta que simplemente lo dejo limpio pero no se miraba del todo feliz

– queda mucho todavía…te sirvo? –

Iris asintió enseguida, volví a llenar el plato y se lo entregue enseguida

– Cocinas muy bien – comento entre bocados

Fue un gran elogio y baje la vista a mis zorua y absol quienes no despegaban la vista de Iris

– No es una amenaza – dije en voz baja a ellas quienes me sonrieron antes de volver a vigilarla

– normalmente no tengo problemas para encontrar comida pero ahora parece que se ha pasado la temporada y solamente hubo lo suficiente para mis pokemon – dijo

Devoraba la comida con mucha velocidad y al final solo soltó un suspiro y quedo mirándome mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

– Lo siento, debo parecer una vulgar – bramo

– está bien, si tienes hambre no tienes por qué abstenerte – repuse a lo que sonrió bastante alegre y una pulsación en mi pecho volvió a molestar

– Gracias por la comida – dijo y asentí

Guarde mis cosas y mire la fogata

– Ya es hora de que duerman – dije a ambas que solo se acurrucaron a mi lado y descansaron

– Sí que te quieren – comento Iris

– un poco, llevan mucho tiempo conmigo –

– te comprendo, mis pokemon los tengo desde niña – miro el fuego y junto sus manos

– ha sido un largo día porque no duermes? – Pregunte

–Si…bueno hasta mañana – se acomodó sobre el suelo colocando sus brazos como almohadas

Por cómo se veía notaba que estaba acostumbrada a dormir a la intemperie, de nuevo en soledad levante la vista al cielo y me cubrí la boca por la emoción de poder hablar con una chica linda.

Pasaron de las doce cuando mire a Iris quien estaba temblando, había viento esa noche, me levante y la cubrí con la chaqueta del trabajo lo que pareció calentarla, de vuelta en mi lugar solo me recosté un momento, tenía que levantarme temprano para regresar cerré los ojos un momento y por el día solo dormí de igual manera y si sucedía algo me daría cuenta

En la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, la fogata solo era carbón pero de igual manera me asegure de no dejar rastros y con absol despierto solo le pedí que enterrara todo y sin problema lo hizo. Iris continuaba dormida y quería irme, sin embargo, me preocupe ya que el lugar no era muy seguro para alguien sola y su fama no era la mejor, ya tenía lista mi maleta y mis pokemon ya estaban bastante listos para irnos pero no podía dejarle

– Qué tal si nos esperamos un poco, de todos modos la tienda de motos cierra tarde – dije y solo me miraron con enojo

me senté y saque mi teléfono para ver el mapa de nuevo, no había nada más que algunas casas propiedad de personas de campo y la entrega del día anterior tenía que ver con medicina para las cosechas, en mi pequeña espera mire a zorua ir con Iris y golpearla con su cola a lo que ella estornudo

– zorua! – exclame en voz baja

No hizo caso y continúo molestándola hasta que simplemente se levantó soltando un bostezo grande

– Buenos días – dijo

Sus ojos eran muy brillantes y se miraba muy tierna a lo que solo voltee a otro lado

– buenos días…que tengas suerte en tu viaje – dije poniéndome de pie

– Shi, te agradezco por haberme ayudado, cuando pueda te compensare – dijo

La mire de reojo

– no hay necesidad s…solo ten cuidado –

Llame a ambas y continuamos bajando

nos alejamos bastante rápido y nos tomaría unas horas llegar hasta la carretera donde ya solo nos quedaría andar sin problema pero si llegaba a haber la oportunidad alguien me daría un viaje en auto

Pasaron bastantes vehículos y al final una pequeña camioneta me hizo el favor de llevarme hasta la ciudad

Sujeto a una barra de acero mire el paisaje, íbamos muy rápido y el viento chocaba con mi cara, el sonido del viento era lo único y con la vista fija a la distancia mire la ciudad destacar

Cuando ya estábamos a las afueras el chofer bajo la velocidad, me prepare para saltar y en un instante rodee por encima del césped

– gracias! – exclame al chofer quien siguió su camino

Con mi regreso completado los libere y caminamos por esas calles en dirección a la tienda donde nos pagarían, en la avenida habían muchas personas andando y algunas tenían cosas que deseaba comprar pero con lo poco que ganaba me dividía los gastos y con la moto que consiguiera lograría terminar más trabajos, no recorrí tanto y llegue al frente de la tienda

habían bastantes compañeros esperando el turno de envió y entre tantos solo me dirigí a la oficina principal donde me reportaría con el encargado, él era un poco viejo así que de vez en cuando se le iban los tornillos y cambiaba de humor muy rápido lo que significaba que era impredecible pero al final un buen tipo, me senté frente al escritorio mientras esperaba, mis pokemon descansaban en el patio trasero con los otros pokemon que igual regresaban de su viaje, era normal que mis compañeros se fueran a vaguear o algo por el estilo después de completar su encargo en cambio yo tenía que irme a cumplir otro si es que había pendientes

Pase unos diez minutos con la vista en los premios que tenía el muro y sin más entro el jefe quien me miro muy sorprendido

– pensé que llegarías por la tarde – comento

– Alguien me dio un viaje y como iba con prisa llegue antes – dije

– Ya veo, bueno llamaron ayer confirmando la entrega así que aquí ya está tu paga – dijo, sonreí y exhale

– y hubo problemas o algún incidente? – pregunto

– Solo un par de enfrentamientos pero nada más – replique

– qué bueno, por alguna razón casi nadie quiere ir por ahí a entregar – bramo sentándose y abrió el cajón de su escritorio

– Bueno...no hace mucho tuvo que ir la policía a buscar a un asesino – conteste

– Sí, pero aquí está tu paga – dejo el sobre enfrente de mí, no tarde y mire el interior

– y no hay otro trabajo? – Pregunte contando los billetes

– a decir verdad alguien llamo hace unos días para pedir a un compañero de viaje pero no se ha presentado el cliente –

Me levante de ahí y camine hacia el pasillo

– Excelente, si hay algo no dude en llamarme –

Con eso dicho fui directo al dormitorio donde estaría un par de horas reponiendo energías

me dolía el cuerpo por los enfrentamientos que había tenido y parte de ellos fue con esas personas que salieron de la nada queriendo robarnos, solté mi cinturón sobre la cama y me quite la arma eléctrica del costado, solté aire ante la frescura y con una pequeña sonrisa me recosté y quede dormido enseguida

Ese día tuve un sueño bastante nostálgico que me recordó el pasado

Abrí los ojos de golpe ahogándome con algo pero reaccione y revise a todos lados sin hallar a nadie, era una sensación bizarra el sentir aun eso en la garganta queriendo estrangularme, volví a tomar mis cosas

De vuelta en las calles caminábamos en dirección a comprar, ambas iban muy felices y su energía se desbordaba, no había mucho que decir de la ciudad ya que era bastante común sin nada interesante solo bastante gente, entre los locales me detuve en uno de helados

– quieren uno? – pregunte y solo asintieron, me pare frente al mostrador y mire los que vendían

– quiero uno de chocolate, uno de bayas y el otro de frutas –

La que atendía no demoro y con esos vasos nos sentamos en una banca a un lado del establecimiento

El clima no era nada molesto pero un postre no venía nada mal, me relaje un momento y saque mi teléfono para ver esa foto de Iris, no podía describir ese sentimiento que tenía cada vez que la miraba, lo que me gustaba eran sus ojos y cuando sonreía tiernamente hacia que mi fuerza disminuyera junto a mis defensas, con una pequeña sonrisa la guarde

Continuamos adelante y llegue hasta el aparador con la mirada puesta en la moto, era bastante grande y ligera aunque su motor era el mejor que había visto, por cómo podía ver el límite que tenía era correr en una pendiente sin problema pero ya que las cargas variaban de peso me conformaba que lograra andar en esos terrenos de rocas y lodo

– buenas tardes, en que le puede servir? – Pregunto el vendedor

– me podría enseñar esa motocicleta? – salió del mostrador

– Sígueme –

Yendo detrás fuimos hasta el vehículo

– bueno aquí tienes la todo terreno cuatro mil, su motor fue diseñado en kalos y lo ensamblaron aquí, tiene la fuerza de 50 machamps en cualquier tipo de circunstancia y la velocidad que alcanza puede rebasar a cualquier pokemon y no es lo único que tiene esta maravilla, es tan ligera que puedes cargarla sin mucho problema además de que los arreglos y ajustes son sencillos de hacer – sus palabras eran hipnóticas que solo causaron un gran entusiasmo por quererla al instante pero debía ser cuidadoso

Mire de cerca con mucha seriedad

– y hay algo más que me puedas decir? – pregunte

El vendedor me miro con nervios

– Si lo compras habrá un seguro que lo cubrirá de cualquier daño y también revisiones gratis – dijo

– Ya veo –

No sonaba nada mal pero debía presionar un poco más

– También te daré un casco y una chaqueta sin cargo alguno –

Pareciendo poco convencido me cruce de brazos

– Bien me lo llevo – dije

El vendedor salte de alegría

– oh sígueme joven que en poco ya estarás quemando llantas –

Me acomode en una silla y me fue dando papeles que fui leyendo y firmando hasta que termine y me miro bastante alegre

– bueno, el pago total es cien mil –

Quede estupefacto y recordé el precio que había visto aquel día

– pero hace unos meses estaba a la mitad – dije

– ah, fue una promoción que teníamos pero ya termino – me toque la nuca porque no tenía el dinero

– sucede algo? – pregunto

Mire a zorua y absol

– Bueno, solo tengo lo de la promoción – el vendedor sonrió

– está bromeando cierto? –

Negué con la cabeza, soltó un largo suspiro

– Largo de mi negocio – dijo de una manera fría

– no tengo tiempo que perder con sujetos pobres, largo antes de que llame a seguridad –

Una parte de mi quiso golpearlo de inmediato pero me calme y me levante de esa silla andando a la puerta, no obstante, zorua y absol quisieron batalla a lo que me detuve

– Vámonos – dije

No arecieron calmarse pero fueron detrás

Nos alejamos unas calles antes de sentarnos sobre una banca de acero, realmente quería una moto porque era fastidioso tener que caminar y pedir aventones a los conductores que llegaban a querer

– Tal vez si nos esforzamos un año más logremos comprarla – dije a ambas pero no me sentí muy motivado

No había mucho trabajo desde hacía días y lo que llegaba tenía la suficiente paga para vivir, se juntaron a mis pies. Acaricie sus cabezas y exhale

– Hay que volver tal vez haya algún trabajo o algo que hacer – dije

Me estire y con el crujir de mi espalda solo saque aire

– vamos –

Llegamos a la tienda y entramos directo a la oficina del jefe quien comía de su sopa

– y hay trabajo? – pregunte

– Bueno todos ya están tomados – respondió

Con desanimo fui cerrando la puerta

– oye! Espera – bramo

Dejo su sopa y comenzó a mover las hojas de su escritorio

– llego el cliente con el pedido – añadió

– y de que trata? – pregunte

– Acompañar y ser guarda espaldas – contesto

– y que tal la paga? – pregunte

– Bueno ha dejado un cheque en blanco así que puedes poner cualquier cantidad –

Parecía una buena oferta pero extraño que nadie la haya tomado

– y hacia dónde se dirige? – pregunte

– Al boquete gigante –

era un lugar también con mala fama porque ahí vivía un pokemon bastante hostil con cualquiera que según había escuchado congelaba a sus víctimas lentamente, fue comprensivo porque nadie quería ir pero era tentador

– y cuando comienzo? – pregunte

– dijo que en dos días se ira, esperara a las afueras muy como a las nueve de la mañana – respondió, me apoye en el muro junto a la puerta

– Déjame ese trabajo – brame, el jefe me miro bastante preocupado

– en serio?...sabes del riesgo no? Si te pasa algo no nos haremos responsables – dijo

– Lo sé, necesito dinero y la oportunidad no es mala – añadí

– si estás seguro lo anotare en la lista pero prepárate bien por lo que fuera a pasar – solo asentí

– Me iré a preparar si pregunta el cliente ya tiene un acompañante – me fui de ahí a mi pequeña casa donde haría los preparativos

Recorrimos unas cuadras y note que alguien me seguía, no era alguien grande pero si rápido por lo que deduje que era un pokemon, zorua y absol no se habían percatado aunque no quería alarmarlas demasiado, continuamos adelante y en un pequeño cruce a las afueras me detuve

– que quieres? – pregunte a quien iba detrás

Di media vuelta mirando a un niño que se mantenía oculto entre un árbol pero salió con la vista al suelo

– q…querías comprar una moto no? Te vi en la agencia – replico

– si pero está fuera de mi alcance – dije andando

– espera, mi abuelo vende una y te la puede vender muy barato…te aseguro que es una excelente motocicleta – dijo

Gire

– Háblame un poco más – el niño se acercó

– es mejor que la que querías comprar, puede andar kilómetros y cargar mucho sin problema, también tiene resistencia en terrenos casi inaccesibles – no sonaba nada mal pero no podía confiarme

– Si quieres sígueme y te la enseñare – quedaba mucho tiempo para que callera la noche

– Está bien – el niño retrocedió

– Bien, le aseguro que le encantara –

El niño iba trotando y le seguí lento solo para no caer en alguna trampa

Atravesamos unas cuadras antes de detenernos en un taller mecánico

– Aquí es –

El niño entro rápido

– abuelo hay un cliente! – exclamo

Había un auto con el cofre abierto y olía mucho a aceite, de una puerta salió un señor mayor

– te interesa la moto? – pregunto

– Sí, bueno solo quiero revisarla antes – conteste

– Está bien –

Fue hacia una esquina en la cual estaba la moto cubierta por una gran manta que enseguida quito, si era vieja pero tenía modificaciones

– Como vez es antigua pero hice lo necesario para que funcionara en cualquier lugar – dijo el anciano

– Háblame un poco más – dije

Tenía un motor bastante potente por lo que se veía pero sus componentes eran una mezcla entre piezas nuevas y viejas lo que me hacía dudar sobre la resistencia

– cómo puedes ver es una Harvey pero le coloque piezas de otros modelos, la verdad cuando llego era solo pedazos y ya que nadie las usa mucho hice un trabajo extra al modificarla, puede usar combustible de cualquier tipo y energía eléctrica, las harvy son buenas con el peso y la resistencia en terrenos pero también cambie sus amortiguadores por unas de todo terreno…bueno la apariencia no es la mejor pero te aseguro que si la compras te durara décadas – dijo el viejo

Se veía polvosa y con los cables decolorados

– puedo probarla antes? – pregunte

– Claro sin compromisos –

Me acerque y monte, los pedales eran bastante firmes y el peso en el balance muy bueno

– Aquí están las llaves –

El anciano las arrojo y sin problemas lo tome

Encendiéndolo sonó el motor que rugía fuerte y vibraba de igual manera, se escuchaba muy bien pero antes de poder confiar observe a mis pokemon

– suban –

Ambas sin pensar saltaron encima, zorua fue a mis piernas y absol atrás, espere unos minutos a ver si sonaba algo extraño pero el nivel solo se adaptó enseguida

– y como la vez? – Pregunto

– es genial, y cómo es eso del combustible? – pregunte

– bueno sabes que en el pasado se usaba mucho la gasolina y ahora solo es ese líquido verde…lo que quiero decir es que adapte esa parte del motor y es algo parecido a un hibrido y la batería puede servir para mover el motor pero la fuerza de empuje es afectada –

Si podía tener el tanque lleno no tendría problemas

Charle un poco más y al final solo hice el trato

Sali de aquel taller conduciendo esa motocicleta, pague un poco más que lo dicho por el niño pero no podía quejarme del todo, conmigo iban zorua y absol, debía limpiarla un poco y acomodar lo suficiente para llevar comida y alguna que otra herramienta, si tenía un aspecto al que esperaba tener pero igual servía para andar rápido

Llegue a casa donde la estacione y la encadene a un árbol, entre unos momentos por unas cosas que necesitaba

Con una pequeña cubeta llena de agua y jabón fui limpiando toda la suciedad, con ayude de ambas terminamos rápido, quite los asientos para arreglarlos y con el vehículo asegurado entramos a casa, mientras fueron a dormir me quede sentado escuchando noticias y cociendo los asientos que se encontraban rotos, era muy solitario ese lugar y la gente apenas iba pero no confiaba en nadie

Por la noche prepare mi uniforme de viaje y con ánimo me di un baño que me ayudo a desinflamar los moretones, con el día de sobra antes del viaje podría recuperarme y estar al cien antes de irme a encontrar al cliente

Paso un día bastante rápido entre arreglos y compras, recargue mi arma y lleve conmigo un cuchillo que guardaba pero ya que el camino se volvía un poco riesgoso debía ir con precaución al menos lo suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquiera, llene el tanque completamente y también reserve unas botellas con gasolina en los bolsos de la motocicleta pero quedaba el asunto de la energía y no contaba con pokemon eléctricos

– zorua puedes usar electricidad? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza

– Ya conseguiremos más adelante – dije, se acercaron a mi lado

– Cuando terminemos tendremos suficiente para la moto y tal vez podamos hacer ese viaje a un lugar mejor – dije acariciando sus cabezas

– bien, descansen ya mañana tendremos mucho por hacer –

fueron dentro mientras solo asegure la casa de nuevo para evitar que trataran de entrar a robar

En la mañana antes del amanecer me levante y revise el mensaje que el jefe envió

"estará a las afueras cerca del puente charizard, me dijo que iba vestida ligera no comprendo a que se refería pero estará sentada en una banca, guardare el cheque hasta que llegues en caso de que no lo enviare a tu familia, mucha suerte"

Me vestí y mientras ellas desayunaban me coloque el cinturón y la pechera, era protegerla en todo el camino hasta el boquete y lo que fuera hacer debía ayudarla, mis preocupaciones eran más por el pokemon hostil que por las personas, el cliente debía tener un asunto ahí demasiado valioso como para arriesgarse. Con una buena hora las capture y subí a la moto andando hasta el puente

A la distancia mire al cliente, oculto bajo unos lentes oscuros y una gorra miraba el suelo con los brazos cruzados, mi intuición en ese momento me dijo que los problemas serían mucho más mayores pero no me retracte y acelere

Llegue al frente de el

– Seré tu guarda hasta el regreso del boquete – dije sin apagar el motor

Levanto la vista

– Shi?... –

Levante las cejas y el cliente se quitó los lentes quedándome nervioso por ver a Iris


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

No pude decir nada más en ese momento

– S…sube –

Se colocó de nuevo los lentes, no mire más y enseguida se sentó detrás

– me sujetare – dijo

– Está bien –

Iba vestida muy diferente y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos presionando

– continuamos? – Pregunto

–.s…si – me puso mucho más temeroso sentirla detrás

Sin problemas eche andar el motor

Pasamos el puente rápidamente y no podía dejar de sentirme nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, no obstante, más adelante hablo

– necesito pasar a la ciudad, podrías detenerte? – La mire de reojo

– Está bien – Iris volvió a apretarme

– Gracias –

Me centraba en conducir

En mis viajes pocas veces tuve que ir a otras ciudades por ello casi no tenía idea de las direcciones en ellas

– Voy a pasar a unas tiendas antes de continuar, casi no traje equipaje – dijo

– Está bien, no hay problema –

Llegamos a la avenida principal pero avance lento observando

– y a dónde? – Pregunte

– en la esquina das vuelta y está en unas dos cuadras – contesto

– Entendido –

Con precaución lleve su orden y no demore en llegar

Me estacione observando a todos lados por donde pasaba la gente, ninguna se veía confiable pero debía seguirla, con Iris esperando saque mi pokeball y libere a absol

– Cuida de la moto, enseguida regreso – se subió en el asiento y me miro un momento

– Te la confió – dije y asintió con seriedad

Iris entro y miro la ropa que se exhibía mientras tanto fui recolectando información sobre las ciudades próximas para evitar algún accidente o retraso, no pasó mucho y volvió con bolsas

– seguimos? –

Me levante

– Si –

Absol hizo su trabajo muy bien y con una caricia la regrese a la pokeball

– quieres ir a comer? – Pregunto

– traigo comida – conteste

– lo sé, pero hay un café aquí cerca, vamos –

Lo que llevaba duraría por bastantes días pero no podía dejarla sola

– Guíame –

Subí y encendí motor, Iris acomodo las bolsas y me abrazo de vuelta

– dobla en esa avenida y estará en poco – dijo

Levante el pedal y continúe

El café era normal como los que habían visto antes pero nunca había entrado a uno, me volví a detener cerca de un barandal de bicicletas donde la encadene

– Vamos – dijo

Revise a ambos lados de la calle y con la poco fe en todos entre mirando bastantes mesas

– Hay que ir a esa –

Iris era muy enérgica, con calma fui detrás observando que había poca gente dentro, no tenía idea de que o quien debía resguardarla pero si habían personas detrás buscaría la manera de sacarla ilesa. Se sentó y enseguida miro el menú, se veía bastante masculino con la ropa que llevaba y tenía la duda del por qué

– yo pediré esto y tú? – pregunto

Mire el menú

– Solo un café – conteste

– eh? No tienes hambre? – bramo

– prepare algo para el camino – dije

– no seas tan aburrido…pediré lo mismo para ti –

– No hace falta –

Iris solo sonrió retirándose los lentes

– Mesera quiero ordenar –

Su voz era muy melodiosa y por ello la mire fijo

Acabo de pedir con la mesera y solo suspiro estirando los brazos

– también comprare una mochila para el viaje – comento

– está bien… – dije sin perderla de vista

– que sucede? – pregunto

Gire la vista a la ventana

– nada…sé que no es tu obligación por ser cliente pero porque te cambiaste de ropa? –

Me talle la barbilla con suavidad

– Bueno…es un poco complicado – contesto

– está bien no tienes por qué responder – añadí

– La verdad me escape – fruncí el ceño

– es alguien de quien deba preocuparme? – pregunte

– En realidad no, es mi manager y quería que fuera a unos eventos pero no quise – dijo

Por mi mente paso que era una clase de artista ya que era muy linda

– está bien, y por qué vas hasta el boquete? Por lo que escuche es muy peligroso – dije

– Tengo un asunto – solo guiño un ojo sonriendo

– b..Bien – regrese la vista a la ventana

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la mesera regreso con la comida

– Si quieren algo más solo llámenme –

Se retiró y quede mirando la colorida comida, Iris fue comiendo con bastante delicadeza y en cada bocado parecía encantada, nunca había comido mucha fruta en un desayuno pero igual habían emparedados, tome mi café y comí con lentitud, sin embargo, saque a zorua y absol, tome unos platos y los coloque en el suelo

– Coman –

Incluso para mí era mucho

– Buena idea – bramo Iris

Saco el cinturón con sus pokeball y libero a cada uno, casi todos eran tipo dragón y con esa gran altura solo se sentaron mientras les repartía comida, sonreía y acariciaba su escamosa piel, zorua los quedo mirando muy fijo y no era de extrañar porque nunca había visto a ninguno, de ahí en adelante reino el silencio en esa mesa

Cuando los platos se vaciaron las devolví a sus pokeball y espere a que Iris se levantara, se mantenía bastante alegre mientras hablaba con sus dragones, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella

Salimos del café y visitamos otras tiendas hasta que llegamos al otro lado de la ciudad, nos habíamos demorado mucho en las compras y la noche no tardaba en caer, no habían muchas opciones más que continuar hasta donde lográramos llegar y pasar la noche, con el tiempo que perdimos habríamos llegado al siguiente poblado aunque no podía quejarme ya que me pagaba para acompañarla

No quedaba mucho para llegar al límite de la ciudad, en la parte trasera tenia atada una gran cantidad de bolsas resultado de todo el día, dudaba que fuera por algo serio ya que eran más vacaciones que nada, acelere lo suficiente y con el sonido del viento me relaje

– oye Shi puedes bajar la velocidad? – pregunto con voz fuerte

Desacelere

– así está bien? – solo asintió

– vamos a un hotel – dijo

– cuál? – Pregunte

– Cualquiera – dijo

Levante la vista y algunos carteles anunciaban uno cerca del túnel de salida y sin cambiar de ruta proseguí

No era el mejor pero el único que había visto, rodee por el estacionamiento hasta que halle lugar y con el motor apagado la ayude a bajar

– Déjame registrarnos, mientras baja mis bolsas – dijo andando al mostrador

Respire un momento y desate las bolsas acomodando cada una en mis manos, con mi vehículo asegurado cargue hasta el pequeño mostrador del cual Iris regresaba

– nos toca en el segundo piso – dijo

Fue hacia unas escaleras y fui detrás

– sabes creo que si queremos llegar rápido debemos irnos temprano y no detenernos hasta la tarde – comente

– eh? Si quiero llegar pero no con tanta presión pensé que estaría libre de un manager – dijo

– No es por presionar solo que nos estamos retrasando – dije

– Solo sígueme y llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar – lo dijo con un tono irresponsable e iba muy despreocupada

Espere un poco en la puerta mientras abría, la zona del hotel era muy callada y a la distancia se podían ver los árboles y una rueda de la fortuna en funcionamiento, solo una ciudad muy egoísta

– no entraras? – pregunto Iris

Entre a la habitación y deje sus compras cerca de la cama

– Ahora debo meter esto en mi maleta – dijo estirando los brazos

– Cuidare el pasillo – dije

– no es necesario Shi, le hablare a mi manager y le diré sobre lo que hare, si quieres puedes darte un baño y preparar la cena para tus pokemon – dijo

Realmente quería estar en el pasillo pero solo asentí andando a la pequeña cocina, deje mi comida sobre la estufa

– estas segura? Estoy acostumbrado a dormir fuera – dije

– si….bueno me quiero dar un baño primero podrías esperar afuera? –

Me anime

– Está bien –

Iris había dejado lo comprado sobre la cama y se encontraba con una simple blusa, abrí la puerta y sali, me pare a un lado de la puerta, afloje la pechera y deslice la pistola a mi cintura

Pocas personas pasaron por la calle y solo una pareja llego en auto al hotel, mi moto continuaba inerte, no paso mucho cuando escuche su voz

– Ya puedes entrar – gire y bostece

Ya dentro mire el televisor encendido

– Está listo el baño –

– Si –

Con la pechera en mis manos ande de vuelta en la cocina, deje esa arma y mi chaqueta en la mesa, libere a ambas

– busquen donde dormir –

Camine al baño y antes de entrar me llamo y voltee

– qué pasa? –

Quede paralizado al verla en short y una blusa simple

– toma el piso es muy resbaloso – dijo mostrándome un par de sandalias

– gr…gracias –

Las tome y sin pensar más entre y cerré, fue una ducha caliente la primera desde hacía tiempo, algunos dolores volvieron pero se mitigaron con el calor, no obstante, Iris me dejo en blanco en ese momento, fruncí el ceño prometiéndome ser un poco más frio y no dejarme llevar por los sentimientos

– Shi –

Quede abrumado

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– la comida que tienes la puedo servir? – pregunto

– Si, por eso la prepare – replique

– Solo era eso… –

Sin poder moverme sabía que continuaba ahí

– hay algo más? – Pregunte

– También quería agradecerte por aceptar, sé que ninguno de tus compañeros quiso y también te pido perdón – contesto

– no te disculpes es mi responsabilidad haber aceptado pero te aseguro que hare lo necesario para sacarte con vida – dije continuando con mi baño

– Bueno te dejo, la calentare y te guardare – dijo cerrando la puerta

Acabe pronto y volví a vestirme con parte del uniforme, con una toalla me seque el pelo y fui al comedor donde comían con el ruido de la plática, pase de largo hasta el mueble del televisor donde deje mi pistola y el cuchillo

– quieres que te sirva ahora? – Pregunto Iris

– Está bien –

De nuevo revise el pasillo y sin nadie solo fui a la mesa donde sin mirarla demasiado cene

Zorua y absol subieron a la cama junto a Iris mientras solo me senté en un sillón

– seguro que no quieres dormir aquí? – Pregunto

– Si – conteste

– hay lugar para ambos –

– estoy bien, solo duerme mañana tendremos que andar por bastante camino –

Me cubrí con una manta y apague la luz

Paso una hora en la que observe la ventana, la ciudad continuaba iluminada y la luz chocaba en las cortinas, mucho silencio y me gustaba pero al igual que siempre hice mi vigilancia aunque fuera en un hotel

Pasaron las doce y me acomode mejor en el suave sillón, entre la sosegada noche logre escuchar autos pasar a gran velocidad y voces muy difusas

– Shi no tienes miedo de viajar a lugares peligrosos? – pregunto Iris susurrando

– al principio pero te acostumbras – respondí

– yo tengo algo de miedo cuando lo hago, esa vez que nos encontramos te observe para ver si eras peligroso pero una parte de mi me hizo confiar en ti y por eso fui contigo –

– Pude haber sido un asesino o algo peor – comente

– No lo creo, tratas con amabilidad a tus pokemon y en tus ojos no sé cómo decirlo tenían algo de esperanza – dijo

– siempre he conocido a entrenadores y personas, muchas son buenas y otras demasiado malas pero tú eres bueno – añadió

Sonreí por lo ingenua que era

– si sabias que donde estábamos hubo asesinatos verdad? – se descubrió la cara y giro a verme

– si pero tú no los hiciste – dijo

– y como sabes? Pude haber actuado –

Sonrió

– si hubieras sido tu mientras dormía me habrías hecho algo pero me cubriste, no creas que me dormí enseguida –

Se veía muy confiada

– Confió en ti – agrego con una sonrisa tierna

Baje la vista al suelo y me cubrí

– Ya duérmete – dije cerrando los ojos

– Está bien –

Era tan diferente y me puso nervioso por su actitud

Dormí cómodamente hasta la mañana cuando solo me puse de pie mirando por la ventana un momento

– sucede algo? – pregunto

– no nada, solo es costumbre – conteste

Gire y solo me cubrí parte de los ojos al ver que parte de su blusa dejaba ver parte de su sostén

– Hay que irnos – dije

– no vamos a desayunar? – pregunto

– si queremos avanzar debemos salir temprano – respondí colocándome las botas

– llamare a servicio y será rápido – dijo

Disfrutaba demasiado de su libertad

– Igual podríamos comer en el camino – comente

– Ya estamos aquí –

Me coloque el cinturón pero no lo ajuste, Iris encendió el televisor en tanto me acomode la playera, escuche que hablaba por lo que envié un mensaje al jefe

"vamos en camino, el cliente está a salvo"

Con el mensaje enviado fui al televisor por mis armas

– En unos diez minutos traerán la comida así que solo cálmate – dijo levantándose, estiro los brazos y soltó un gemido

– me cambiare de ropa – dijo

– te pondrás la misma? – pregunte

– no, usare algo más cómodo para estar en la moto – contesto

– ya veo entonces esperare afuera –

Con eso ande

– No es necesario, me cambiare en el baño – dijo tomando una muda de ropa dirigiéndose al sanitario, gire la vista a zorua y absol que continuaban dormidas

– vamos es hora – brame y solo bostezaron dando un salto de la cama, estiraron las patas y con un bostezo se sentaron mirándome

– Hagan el ejercicio – dije

Se separaron y cuando estaban listas se arrojaron entre si simulando una pelea, habían mejorado mucho y no dudaba que lograrían sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Me perdí en medio de su agilidad y escuche el ruido en la puerta

– quién es? – pregunte

– Servicio al cuarto – antes de abrir revise la mirilla donde efectivamente había un empleado con una charola en brazo

– Enseguida abro – gire la perilla y hale

– buenos días, aquí está el desayuno que ordeno – dijo entrando

– y como pasaron la noche? – pregunto

– Excelente – conteste

– qué bueno – dejo la charola sobre la mesa

– no los molesto más – con eso dicho se retiró y cerró la puerta

– Ya trajeron tu pedido – dije

– Oh espérame – de nuevo era mucha comida, Iris salió del baño con una vestimenta bastante impresionante

– Se ve genial, tengo mucho apetito – bramo, fue distribuyendo la comida en el comedor

– Creo que mis pokemon también estarán encantados – dijo, fue hacia la cama y de su cinturón volvió a sacar a sus pokemon

– Ya está chicos – tomo un cesto lleno de fruta y se los entrego

– Coman bien porque tendremos un largo día – dijo y todos asintieron muy felices

– Ven, también tienes que estar listo –

Tenía demasiadas energías para ser tan temprano

– Vamos –

Se sentó y comenzó a comer, la acompañe con un café y unas galletas, mis pokemon también tomaron el desayuno

Cuando terminamos solo dejamos los trastos sobre la charola y salimos del hotel

Con sus brazos en mi cintura la mire de reojo y parecía muy feliz, nos despedimos de la ciudad y recorrimos unos kilómetros en completo silencio pero hablo

– ayer hable con mi manager y le dije sobre lo que estoy haciendo para evitar que lance una alerta de búsqueda –

Sabía que eran bastante importantes los artistas pero sonaba eso de la alerta algo exagerado

– Está bien –

Iris llevaba en su espalda una mochila en la cual coloco todo lo comprado

– y tú de dónde vienes? – pregunto

– Vivo a las afueras de esa ciudad – replique

– pero no eres de ahí o sí? – pregunto nuevamente

– vengo de otra parte o algo así – respondí

– ya veo, yo vengo de una aldea ahí fue donde nací – dijo

– y no te buscara tu familia ya hablaste con ellos? – pregunte

Iris quedo en silencio

– Solo tengo una abuela – volví a verla de reojo y se encontraba agachada

– y sabe que estas viajando? – Pregunte

– supongo que si – respondió con un tono más apagado

– no te preocupes llegaremos rápido y podrás irte a casa – dije

– No sé qué hagas pero te ayudare para que vallas con tu abuela – agregue

Continúo en silencio

– g…gracias – dijo

Pareció más calmada

La carretera se encontraba algo vacía con pocos autos andando, no era un mal lugar o eso parecía ya que habían muchas plantas comestibles, en todo el trayecto logre ver a algunas personas hacer ejercicios o solo explorando, no paso mucho cuando llegamos cerca de un puente donde se encontraba una fila de autos esperando el paso, a la distancia se podía ver una patrulla con un oficial cubriendo el paso

– que habrá pasado? – pregunto Iris

– tal vez un accidente o estarán arreglando la carretera – conteste

– Bueno queda esperar – comento

Apague el motor y mire hacia los costados

– y cuando almorzaremos? – Pregunto

– Tal vez en un par de horas – respondí

– te parezco una molestia? – pregunto

Era cierto que retrasaba pero no podía quejarme

– No tanto –

Iris me apretó fuerte del estómago y solo sonreí

Paso bastante y nada parecía arreglarse, detrás de nosotros había más autos de igual manera esperando

– cuando piensan abrir el camino? – pregunto con bastantes enojo

– si te molesta el sol cúbrete con la manta de mi moto –

– El sol no me molesta – repuso, por mi mente paso ir fuera del camino y rodear el accidente, sin embargo, los policías podrían perseguirme y ponerme una multa, no me gustaba meterme con los agentes aunque era divertido tener huir de ellos en ocasiones

– por favor tengan paciencia estamos haciendo lo necesario para terminar rápido! – dijo una oficial con un alta voz y camino entre los autos mirando a las personas

– me podrías prestar tu casco? – pregunto Iris, lo retire y se lo di

– Gracias – la oficial llego hasta nuestro lado

– Lamento la demora – dijo

– No hay problema – respondí

– están bien? Necesitan agua? – pregunto

– gracias pero no, estamos bien – conteste

– y su acompañante? – Pregunto

– n..No gracias – dijo fingiendo una voz

– bueno, cuando se abra camino traten de ir con orden – dijo la agente continuando hacia los demás vehículos, me levante de la moto y estire las piernas

– Oye… – mire a Iris quien solo bajaba la vista

– pasa algo? – pregunte

– No… – por cómo se comportaba especule que tenía miedo por completo, más cómodo me quite la chaqueta

– porque no bajas? Se te dormirán las piernas si no te mueves – dije

Bajo con lentitud y junto sus manos mientras se acomodaba el casco, mire a todos lados pero no había nada extraño

– Podría pasar de largo a los policías pero tendrás que sujetarte – comente

– No…así estamos bien – dijo

Continuaba con el mismo temor por lo que no pensé mucho antes de cubrirla con mi chaqueta

– Así estarás bien – dije apartándome

Observe hacia donde habían cerrado el paso y mire a un par de máquinas excavadoras estacionadas, no muy lejos un camión de carga

– Shi tengo sed – dijo Iris

Volví y me dirigí al bolso de la moto del cual saque termos

– quieres agua o jugo? – pregunte

– Agua está bien – respondió

Tome uno y se lo di, con ella bebiendo volví a poner la vista en lo que pasaba

– Sí que estás preparado – comento

– Bueno debo sobrevivir y también a mis pokemon les gusta el jugo – dije

Nada parecía moverse al frente, Iris permaneció sentada una media hora más, el sol se encontraba ya en lo alto demostrando todo su poder

– quieres agua? – pregunto

– No –

Gire a verla y aun se encontraba debajo de la chaqueta, con la duda del por qué seguí así me incline mirándola

– te sientes bien? – pregunte

Sus ojos ámbar se posaron en mí y quede nervioso nuevamente

– Si – me levante y me toque la nuca

– Ya me canse de esperar – brame

– eh? – volví a montarme y apreté el pedal arrancando el motor

– que vas a hacer? – Pregunto

– te llevare más rápido, creo que vi en el mapa una zona de descanso ahí podrás descansar – replique, con el rugido solo visualice el camino que tomaría

– pero los policías… – tomaría la ruta segura

– Sujétate – solté el freno y ande fuera del camino

Con lentitud me aproxime, había un espacio lo suficiente para pasar y con los policías distraídos tenía una oportunidad, pensé bastante y cuando estaba listo acelere, con el viento chocando fruncí el ceño sin perder de vista el camino. Con el tiempo corriendo pase encima de una inclinación de tierra y salte una distancia no muy lejana, al instante que me aleje escuche una sirena, no preste más atención y apreté el acelerador, Iris sujetaba muy fuerte mi estómago y sabía que era por miedo pero no podía hacer nada ya que si me detenía podrían atraparnos

Cinco minutos después de sobrepasar el límite de velocidad los perdí y desacelere andando a la parte trasera de un árbol donde nos cubrimos, baje de la moto vigilando la carretera

– estas bien? – pregunte

Iris bajo con lentitud quitándose el casco

– por qué? – pregunto

No se veía ninguna sola patrulla así que voltee aliviado

– porque hiciste eso? – la mire extrañado

– Bueno te veías mal – respondí

Su expresión enojada solo me puso serio

– ahora estarás en problemas – dijo

– Lo sé, pero igual el trabajo es trabajo – repuse

Me senté sobre el suelo sin perder la vista del camino, soltó un suspiro y se echó a reír

– Hace tiempo que no sentía tanta adrenalina, tenía miedo pero fue divertido – dijo

– creo que me he vuelto blanda antes solía columpiarme entre los arboles – añadió

Miro hacia la copa del árbol

– Gracias – se veía bastante feliz

– Pasaremos una hora aquí, si quieres duerme – asintió y se recostó

Debía esperar un poco para que el peligro pasara

oculto y esperando continúe la guardia, si nos buscaban no tardarían y por ello permaneceríamos en medio de la nada suponiendo que irían hasta el puente directamente, Iris dormía muy tranquila con mi chaqueta cubriéndola, me relaje solo por momentos ya que en la distancia lograba escuchar sirenas pero solo se apagaban

Pasó lo dicho y fui con ella

– ya es hora de irnos –

no habían pasado nada más que unos autos civiles, mire el mapa y para llegar a la ciudad podríamos tomar un camino alterno al puente el cual rodearía todo sin problemas pero el tiempo que nos tomaría sería un cuarto de hora extra, se levantó somnolienta

– Debemos continuar – bostezo y se colocó mi abrigo

– y no nos buscaran? – Pregunto

– tal vez comunicaron a los otros pero tomaremos un atajo – conteste

– está bien –

Sali al camino observando y con precaución nos movimos

El atajo era terracería pero la moto soporto bastante bien los tambaleos y las rocas puntiagudas, me aleje mucho y desde abajo podía ver el puente y no estaba muy seguro de lo que veía pero aviste una patrulla en la entrada, siendo cubiertos por la maleza y los arboles cruzamos todo el terreno hasta la pequeña colina donde acelere más, a decir verdad no era la primera vez que evadía a la policía de esa manera pero me alegraba que fuera por un delito de ese tipo

– Cuando lleguemos a la cima descansaremos y comeremos – dije

– está bien, oye y como evadiremos a la policía en la ciudad? – Pregunto

– ya veremos por lo mientras lo mejor es descansar y estar lejos – respondí

La tarde avanzaba muy rápido y el anochecer no tardaba en caer por lo que debía estar más atento a cuidar ya que a las afueras por experiencia sabía que habrían sujetos peligrosos siempre acechando de entre las sombras

Ya en la cima y detenido observe la ciudad

– Pasaremos aquí el rato y si no veo una solución la noche – dije, era muy tranquilo

Como siempre aparte la hojarasca y escarbe con ayuda de zorua poco después espere sentado mirando mi celular y había un mensaje del jefe

"vale, ten cuidado pero solo es un aviso a habido una clase se crímenes por donde te diriges no es por alarmar, confió que llegaran bien y serás prudente en tus acciones"

Suspire y fui sacando el cuchillo para cortar cortezas secas para el fuego, Iris yacía sentada con la vista en la ciudad

– mañana le hablare a mi manager – dijo

– si quieres habla con el ahora – mostré mi teléfono

– en serio? Gracias – continúe y enseguida zorua se convirtió en charmander colocando su cola para encenderla

No habíamos comido nada desde el desayuno y lo restante podría ayudarnos bastante, Iris se apartó de nosotros a una distancia en la que podía verla y estar atento

– Queda suficiente para todos así que no peleen – dije a ambas que esperaban ansiosas a que terminara de calentarse

Iris volvió soltando un quejido

– ya me canse de escuchar los reclamos del manager – dijo

– por qué? – pregunte

– De nuevo me pidió regresar y olvidar mi viaje – replico

– Me estoy arrepintiendo de ser la campeona – añadió

Con sorpresa me toque la quijada recordando su nombre

– Así que tú eres – dije en voz baja

Sabía que lo había escuchado pero aclaraba bastantes cosas, me guarde mis reacciones y proseguí con mi trabajo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

La comida fue sin problemas mientras la miraba, no había imaginado que fuera la campeona pero cambiaba muchas cosas aunque ese sentimiento resultaría un estorbo si no lograba eliminarlo, la ciudad se veía bastante pacífica y algunas luces ya se encendían. Con el oído alerta comí lentamente, sin embargo, intente quitarme esa primera impresión cuando la vi, no quería sentir nada más que frio, cerré los ojos pensando en el pasado y con ayuda de esos momento me fui poniendo serio con mi respiración más pesada, todo mi interior se volvía callado y en un momento deje de sentir como antes

– Shi –

Abrí los ojos y de nuevo quede nervioso

– s.. Si? –

Iris sonrió

– crees que mañana podamos ir a la ciudad? – pregunto

Baje la vista a mi plato

– sí, evadiré los problemas que se presenten – conteste

– Genial, compraremos la comida necesaria y lo demás lo recolectare yo – dijo con bastante alegría

– Está bien –

Deslice la vista al fuego y moví un leño con el talón de mi bota

– te pasa algo? – pregunto

– Nada – replique

– sabes antes un líder de gimnasio era mi maestro y fui su segunda cuando él no estaba presente, era muy grande en ese entonces y muy rudo, cuando hablaba sonaba como un dragón y tenía la fuerza de uno – dijo con un tono de nostalgia pero no mejoraba nada que fuera la campeona y tener conexiones con un líder solo aumentaba la presión

– era divertido salir de entrenamiento, recuerdo que podría escalar muchos tipos de árboles y hacer saltos de gimnasia – agrego

– y recuerdas cuando eras niño? – pregunto

No había nada bueno que pudiera compartir así que permanecí callado

Después de haber cenado di una ronda por la colina observando pero la zona se encontraba bastante decadente y supuse que los de la ciudad habían hecho bastante daño a los alrededores cosa natural por así decirlo, desde ahí mire unas entradas bastante accesibles, eran un par de rejas rotas y un muro pero tendríamos que pasar por separado ya que el tamaño era suficiente para la moto, la seguridad era poca, indague en el mapa y encontré una ruta de terracería que rodeaba, calcule el tiempo y doblaba lo que nos tomaría cruzarla directamente, volví a la fogata unos minutos después y me senté de nuevo continuando con el reconocimiento

– ese teléfono es nuevo? – Pregunto Iris

– Ya lo tengo desde hace tiempo – respondí

– en serio? Nunca he visto uno igual puede que venga de otra región – dijo

– Puede que si – conteste

– sabes a que me recuerda? A una pokedex solo que más compacta y modificada – dijo

– A lo mejor –

No quería entablar amistad

– y por qué comenzaste a trabajar en esa tienda? – pregunto

Levante la mirada a ella

– No tenía más opción – replique

– lo siento – bramo

– no hay por qué, llegue sin nada y encontré ese lugar donde podía usar lo que sabía –

Se desanimó y mostro una mirada triste, ese mismo sentimiento volvió a ser una molestia

– Pero fue algo bueno, conocí a zorua y absol – dije

Me miro muy atenta

– Las encontré mucho después en diferentes lugares, zorua era apenas tenía semanas de nacida y absol la encontré en mal estado tirada en un barranco pero después de pensarlo las trate y ahora andan aquí durmiendo –

Continuaba fija en mí y la pena incremento

– Eres bueno, nunca dudes de eso – comento

Baje la vista al suelo

– ya es tarde lo mejor es que descanses – dije

Me incorpore y me libere de la pechera junto al cuchillo. Iris se recostó sobre su mochila y continuaba usando mi chaqueta, no tardo mucho y quedo dormida

Al paso de las horas cuando el sol apenas se asomaba en las colinas ya íbamos cuesta abajo, con cuidado esquive árboles y no demoramos en llegar a unos diez metros de la entrada

– Tenemos tres opciones, ese hueco o dos rejas rotas – eligió enseguida el muro

En silencio llegamos y baje

– entra primero yo te seguiré –

Asintió y en mudez entro, detrás fui empujando la moto hasta el interior de ese callejón sucio que olía a podrido y orín

– Cúbrete la nariz – susurre

Salimos a la calle y con disimulo subimos a la moto sumándonos al andar de los autos, Iris llevaba los lentes oscuros y la gorra cubriéndola

– Comprare lo necesario y regresare rápido – dije

– Me estacionare cerca de la salida para evitar que nos detecten si es que nos buscan –

Iba demasiado callada, al pasar unas avenidas sin problemas encontré una tienda pequeña, no había estacionamiento solo una acera con dos autos separados y aprovechando oculte la placa, tome dinero y entre sin esperar

Habían bastantes cosas pero solo llevaría enlatados, recorrí los pequeños pasillos tomando diferentes para tener variedad cosa que antes no me importaba, junto a las latas lleve dulces y mientras miraba que más podría cargar alguien se acercó por detrás, calme esa reacción hostil pero me toco el hombro y voltee

– podríamos llevar pan? – pregunto Iris

Gire a ver por la ventana y aun lado de la moto estaba un emolga sentado

– Tenías que cuidar afuera, es peligroso que nos vean juntos – dije

– Me aburría –

Fue a la parte trasera donde estaban las piezas de pan acomodadas

– Cual llevare? – pregunto mirándolas de cerca

– Lo mejor es lo embolsado si es que lo comerás en los siguientes días – dije, se tocó los labios

– llevare este, nos podría ayudar a preparar algo de comer – dijo

Agarro dos bolsas y unos pastelillos

– Con esto será suficiente –

Eran bastantes cosas y después de pagar lo acomodamos en las bolsas de la moto, Iris cargo los panes en una bolsa de papel

– Si quieres algo más pídelo –

Se veía mucho más alegre

– Con esto estoy bien –

Emolga levanto el vuelo y se posó encima del manubrio

– Creo que no la has visto formalmente, la saque un par de veces por que la tengo castigada por no hacerme caso –

El pokemon solo le dio la espalda mientras inflaba sus mofletes

– Es por eso que te castigo – dijo Iris y su pokemon solo volvió ignorarla, frunció el ceño y lo capturo

– Vámonos – bramo

Levante una ceja por lo curiosa que era la relación

Seguí adelante hasta las afueras, en el pequeño viaje escuche sirenas en dirección contraria y por el número podría asegurar que tenían preocupaciones más grandes que detener a un infractor, aun teniendo la oportunidad no baje la guardia y evite tener errores

Baje la velocidad a una cuadra antes de llegar al túnel y mire por los espejos pero no había nadie, el mismo escalofrió de veces anteriores se hizo presente y sabía que alguien o algo nos seguía de cerca, y decidí que antes de llegar a una zona donde fuéramos blanco fácil debía perderlo

– sujétate! – exclame

Doble en la equina y apreté el acelerador, el rugido resonaba en mis oídos y entre cerré los ojos sin perder atención del perseguidor

Cambie de dirección varias veces y no logre perderlo, era muy bueno y veloz por eso tuve que tomar riesgos y fui en sentido contrario al de los autos, Iris me apretujaba fuertemente. Cruce por esas avenidas y sin poder dejarlo lo único que quedaba sería un enfrentamiento, regrese al túnel y cruce andando hacia unos árboles donde lograría esconderla

– Quédate aquí –

Deje a absol para resguardarla, no espere más y corrí cruzando el terreno y se escuchaba el avance del perseguidor, siendo el blanco más fácil de encontrar estaba seguro que iría contra mi

Cerca de un arroyo me detuve y mire a todos lados, las ramas crujieron y enseguida saque el cuchillo

– Knife – dijo una voz bastante rasposa

Estaba oculto entre las hojas mirándome

– Si deseas luchar baja –

No se movió y solo observo

– No sé qué quieras pero no lo obtendrás – removió unas hojas

Calmaba mis emociones con la atención puesta solo en esos ojos brillantes

– ahora trabajas en esto? – Pregunto una voz conocida

– te has unido a ellos? – respondí

Tenía esperanzas que no iría por el mismo camino

– Me has decepcionado – añadí

– No he seguido a nadie – respondió

Continuaba entre las ramas moviéndose levemente

– entonces por qué nos seguías? – pregunte

– te he buscado por bastante distancia, quería avisarte que el protocolo limpio ya inicio – contesto

– y vienes por eso? – pregunte

– que no! Vengo para ayudarte – replico

– Si tienes esa intención porque te ocultas como un asesino? – quedo en silencio

– Pidgeot con tu maestro – dijo

Mire caer ramas y se mostró

– Todavía puede localizarte – comento

Guarde el cuchillo y camine hacia el

– Te lo deje para que te cuidara – dije

Me pare delante y toque su plumaje

– Tengo a tus otros pokemon, y quería verte cuando les avise – dijo

En su cuello levaba un pequeño comunicador de dos canales que quite y detrás de su cuello su pokeball

– y como has estado? – pregunte

– bien, ya tiene tiempo que te fuiste, espero que hayas logrado cambiar de vida – respondió

– Pues algo, estoy en un trabajo – dije

Pidgeot seguía igual de fuerte y muy bien cuidado

– en serio? Del mismo tipo? – pregunto bastante interesada

– Lo contrario – escuche su risa

– ya veo, realmente quisiera verte pero por el momento no puedo ir, con el protocolo listo lo mejor es que sigas escondido – dijo

Mire los alrededores

– si…si sabes algo de ellos avísame porque no quiero encontrarlos – su respiración choco en el micrófono

– Sí, lo último que me entere fue que hicieron un viaje a otra región para ayudar a una organización pero dejaron a algunos y ahora volvieron otra vez para ayudar a los locales –

Fruncí el ceño y mire la hora en mi teléfono

– Están demasiado activos, espero que sigas bien y si hay oportunidad en el futuro tal vez vernos – dije

Camine en dirección a donde Iris y pidgeot fue detrás

– y continúas la escuela? – pregunte

– sí, pero ya vienen las graduaciones y estoy un poco triste – contesto

– Al menos ya acabaste, sé que lograras ese sueño – dije

– Te dejo, tengo que continuar – agregue

Voltee a pidgeot

– te presentare con tus nuevos compañeros – dije y levanto las plumas de su cabeza

– Te deseo suerte, puede que te hable por las noches o atardeceres – dijo

Me despedí y guarde el comunicador

Continuaban escondidos y me aproxime con cuidado para evitar que absol me atacara por ello lo llame, se aproximó y observo a pidgeot

– Es tu nuevo compañero, llévense bien –

Se quedaron fijos entre sí con una aura hostil

– vamos! – exclame y solo se apartaron andando

La campeona se sentó al pie del árbol

– y que paso? – pregunto

En sus ojos había preocupación

– Ya quedo solucionado – respondí

De pronto me abrazo

– Tenía miedo, esta vez no fue divertido –

Quise apartarla ,no obstante ,de nuevo ese sentimiento molesto me dejo paralizado

– Está bien, ya me encargue –

Se pegó en mi pecho y no podía hacer nada, me volví un tonto solo por tenerla tan cerca

– estas bien? Estas herido? – Pregunto mirándome a los ojos y aparte la vista

– Estoy bien ,hay que seguir – dije

Con todo en su lugar conduje unos minutos, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía ir en paz y pidgeot me lo recordó al haberme perseguido, volaba sobre nosotros y absol quien no quiso entrar a su pokeball corría a mi costado, el puente por el que cruzaríamos estaba alejado y sin más interrupciones llegamos pronto

No muy lejos me detuve, ya era más de medio día e Iris debía comer, no podía cumplir mi trabajo si moría de hambre, como la vez anterior deje la moto cerca de un árbol ,con una fogata calenté lo comprado y mientras vigilaba Iris se puso de pie

– Parece que por aquí sí se puede recolectar, saldré y cuando tenga suficiente regresare – dijo

De un salto llego a una rama y fue saltando

– Absol cuídala – miro por un momento a pidgeot y se fue

Tenía las latas calentando y mire hacia el vehículo, el tanque se encontraba ya por acabarse y me sorprendió por que llevábamos bastante andando, aproveche y vacié una botella de combustible esa cantidad nos duraría unos días si es que el viaje fuese intenso, también acomode los bolsos y con basura menos me relaje cocinando

Con lo pacifico del momento cerré los ojos y pensé en mi casa, no era el mejor lugar ni el que más felicidad me dio pero tuve una familia o algo parecido a una, había nacido en un lugar apartado cercano a unas islas y criado en la región, asistí a la escuela desde pequeño y entrenado de la misma manera ,era un terrible pasado que quería sepultar pero con el protocolo en marcha me sería imposible y si los encontraba tendría que regresar al mismo método por que no habían mas manera de detenerlos, entre el silbido del viento escuche un pequeño golpe en el suelo y mire hacia atrás

– Encontré bastante, podemos comer los maduros hoy y el resto los otros días – dijo Iris

Traía manzanas y bayas que fue a dejar cerca, me recosté de nuevo

– Come ya está listo – cerré los ojos de nuevo

– quieres que te sirva? – Pregunto

– lo hare en un rato, solo quiero descansar – replique

– Está bien – libre a zorua y continúe

Reflexione mucho creando planes y una agenda que seguiría, el protocolo definía como objetivos las ciudades con blancos fijos, serian gente que eran un peligro para todos, solté aire y me levante del suelo para comer rápido antes de irnos. Con la lata de comida que sobraba tome el almuerzo, Iris comía de los pasteles que compro y me levante para rellenar los termos con agua que pasaba por un arroyo cercano, escuche que se acercó

– oye te sientes bien? – la mire de reojo

– Si –

Se inclinó hacia mí

– es que pareces preocupado, si es por mí no te daré molestias me mantendré atenta también y me guardare cualquier cosa que no ayude – dijo

Por alguna razón me hacía sentir culpable

– No es eso – con el agua lista me incorpore

– entonces? – pregunto

Me toque la nuca

– No es algo importante para tu viaje así que solo sonríe – respondí tontamente

Me aleje para dejar el agua en el bolso

– todavía quedo un pastelillo cómelo o se echara a perder – dijo

– Si –

Los pokemon parecían satisfechos por el almuerzo así que las regrese a sus pokeball, el pequeño postre estaba aun dentro de la bolsa y de un bocado lo comí, no me gustaba mucho el sabor dulce pero no estaba tan mal

– estas lista? No necesitas ir al baño? – pregunte y solo se puso roja

– eso no te interesa – bramo

Sonreí y me subí al vehículo

– Espera –

Saco el cinturón y fue capturándolos

– Ya estoy lista –

Con el casco puesto también se acomodó

– vamos –

Nos alejamos de ahí hacia el puente

Como era natural poca gente estaba en el terreno, con rapidez pude ver a cuatro personas en diferentes lugares cada una en su propio asunto y sin molestar seguí

El rio era ancho y el único cruce se veía resistente, sin temor acelere a fondo. Unos cuantos metros adelante escuche un crujido enorme, no obstante, continúe y no quedaba mucho cuando simplemente me vi cuesta abajo sobre el agua, no podía hacer nada para evitar el hundimiento así que con lo que pude la tome en bezos y saltamos al agua, sumergidos no pensé más y la lleve fuera hasta la orilla, se quitó el casco y solo respiro profundamente, me quite la playera y con ella mis armas dejándolas sobre el suelo

– ahora vuelvo –

Entre al rio y bucee hasta el fondo donde la moto se encontraba tirada, podía ver que avanzo bastante antes de apagarse y agradecía que así fuera porque gastaría menos energías para sacarla y era el único transporte que debía recuperar como fuera, nade rápido hasta el fondo donde con fuerza la levante y la lleve hasta la superficie, el oxígeno por el esfuerzo de empujar fue terminándose rápido y cuando llegue a tierra me arroje tosiendo, trague agua y la saque de mi cuerpo. Me acosté un momento recuperando el aliento ,la moto como era de esperar se encontraba inútil por el momento pero si lograba secarla cabía la posibilidad de poder continuar

Iris permanecía mirándome mientras temblaba, y su ropa se trasparentaba lo cual me hizo bajar la vista

– Encenderé fuego – dije

Me puse de pie y fui a las bolsas de mi moto de la cual saque una manta térmica que estire para quitar el agua

– Quítate la ropa y cúbrete con esto –

Se lo di en sus manos y libere a ambas de nuevo dejándolas al cuidado mientras reunía los leños

Rompí ramas secas y con rapidez encendí el fuego con ayuda de zorua, se encontraba envuelta en la manta que sujetaba con mucha fuerza, mientras me encargue que no perdiera calor y de la ropa mojada. Cuando dejo de temblar me levante de ahí y de nuevo tuve trabajo, solo con el pantalón puesto fui poniendo a secar las bolsas y todo el interior tirando aquello que ya no servía ,había sido otro error mío el no prevenir lo sucedido y tenía que compensar el retraso, eran demasiadas equivocaciones en un simple trabajo y no podía continuar con esa manera

Con frio me senté cerca del fuego, tardaría en que la moto funcionara y por esa estupidez perderíamos horas, estaba acostumbrado a casi tener hipotermia pero me molestaba lo débil que era, el comunicador de igual manera se encontraba mojado así que no sabría nada sobre ellos, se complicó más poder avanzar y si ella corría peligro y no podía salvarla el peso de culpa solo incrementaría, quería deshacerme de todo ese pasado redimiendo mis acciones

– Shi – me llamo y solo levante la vista

– ven conmigo – añadió

– Aquí estoy bien – dije

Con ella deje a zorua y absol para que compartieran su calor, se puso de pie y fue a mi lado

– cúbrete o te enfermaras – dijo

Abrió la manta y cerré los ojos. Se sentó a mi lado cubriéndome

– así estaremos bien ambos – dijo con una sonrisa que de nuevo me dejo paralizado

– este…tu pantalón esta mojado, porque no te lo quitas? – pregunto

Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

– es que esta mojado y te enfermaras más rápido – añadió

Era cierto que aunque me calentara con el pantalón mojado no serviría y terminaría con fiebre, con un impulso me incorpore y me los quite dejándolos cerca de la fuego, en simples bóxer me senté retirado de ella ,sin embargo, volvió a cubrirme, tenía los ojos cerrados y sin claridad de ese sentimiento solo sonreí

Pasamos dos horas esperando, nadie hablo o se movió mucho pero fue demasiado pacifico para mi gusto, la ropa se secó gracias a la viento

– Me vestiré primero – dije levantándome

– siento que parte del pan que compraste se haya mojado – agregue

– no había manera de evitarlo ,no te preocupes solo era pan – respondió

Agache la cabeza y solo me fui vistiendo

con la tarde avanzando ya caminábamos de manera lenta empujaba la moto por el sendero dibujado entre las pisadas de viejos pasantes y en el camino solo tenía en mente a Iris cambiándose, había sido un pequeño accidente mientras colocaba las bolsas de la moto, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo bastante lindo, no obstante ,la culpa de eso me mantenía serio de lo normal incluso en los combates era menos estrés el que manejaba todo ese viaje era más estresante que cualquier trabajo que tuve, hasta la vez que tuve que entrar a unas cavernas cuando no tenía pokemon fue refrescante en comparación

– quieres que le pida ayuda a mis pokemon? – Pregunto

– Eh…no así estoy bien – respondí al instante

– y lo de tu mochila está bien? – Pregunte

– Sí, gracias a que me sacaste rápido del agua se mantuvo seco el interior, en serio eres bueno nadando – se veía muy enérgica

– se nadar muy bien pero me impresione, te veías tan genial cuando sacaste la motocicleta del rio – añadió mirándome a los ojos y me sentí avergonzado

– n..No es nada –dije

– duraste mucho bajo el agua creo que has roto un record – comento

– si? nunca lo había pensado – repuse

– nos queda mucho camino verdad? – pregunto

– Sí ,ahora que caminamos tardaremos en llegar – se tocó la barbilla

– Tal vez así pueda volver a tener la misma conexión con los pokemon – comento con un tono triste

– eres la campeona no? Había escuchado que son los más fuertes entrenadores – dije

– se supone aunque en estas semanas me he sentido muy presionada y no le logrado que mis pokemon respondan como quiero – replico

– emolga? – asintió con la cabeza

– imaginaba que ser campeona me daba libertad pero cada día tengo cosas por hacer, gimnasios, centros comerciales, parques y luego tengo que ayudar a los nuevos entrenadores…no me quejo de hacerlo pero desde que empecé no he salido –

Se oía muy difícil su trabajo

– siempre viajo en auto y en avión no puedo salir a caminar por que mi manager siempre está detrás –

– Ni tanto – bromee y solo sonrió

– si…me alegro de haberme escapado, en este viaje he estado recordando y me he sentido más viva y todo gracias a ti – dijo

– Más que diversión te he metido en peligro – complete

Volvía a reír

– eso sí pero ha sido divertido, es como una pequeña aventura –

Era muy extraña cualquiera abandonaría

Recorrimos bastante en unas horas y con esfuerzo lleve la moto por diminutas pendientes, en el camino platicamos sobre cosas triviales para armonizar el alrededor tenebroso, el anochecer cayo y avanzamos más lento deteniéndonos en un claro de hierba alta, estacione la moto y me hice cargo del campamento

No demore y ya con la noche andando hice guardia, Iris durmió profundamente y quede despierto pasando las doce, entre mi soledad revise el comunicador y se encontraba muerto por el agua aunque tenía reparación su podía darle mantenimiento, el celular afortunadamente se encontraba a salvo y revise el mapa, la ciudad cercana quedaba a aun retirada pero si llegábamos antes del atardecer podría encontrar alojamiento y mantenerme unas horas reparando, no había nada que reportar en esas horas

Me recosté cerca y dormí

Por la mañana desperté y me encontraba totalmente frio por el cambio en el ambiente, soplaba mucho el viento y temblando me levante para encender una fogata que me diera calor, el cielo se encontraba despejado pero la baja temperatura me dejaba temblando, solo tenía la playera puesta y no era suficiente, Iris y mis pokemon permanecían durmiendo con calidez a diferencia de mí. Con el fuego calentándome mire los alrededores rápidamente acomodándome las armas y di una revisada a la hora, faltaba mucho para las seis de las mañana y el sol ya se asomaba en la lejanía, prepare café que me daría calor y cuando estuvo listo lo bebí muy lentamente, mande un mansaje al jefe

"vamos cerca, sucedió algo y nos retrasaremos pero el cliente está bien"

Di unos sorbos más y entrado en calor revise si la moto funcionaba pero todavía había agua en el motor y no encendió, desanimado solo me senté encima esperando unos minutos antes de despertarlos, entre mi pequeño tiempo de silencio escuche el celular

"excelente, espero que llegues hasta donde solicito y ten cuidado siguen habiendo accidentes en muchos lugares"

Teniendo en mente eso me pregunte si tenía que ver con el protocolo si era así lo mejor antes que todo era no tener mucha comunicación con personas desconocidas ya que no sabría quién era un espía y perder el tiempo interrogando no era parte del trabajo, no demoro cuando Iris se levantó del suelo y soltó un gran bostezo

– Buenos días – dijo cerrando la chaqueta mientras se abrazaba así misma

– Sí que hacer frio – añadió

– Algo – conteste

– ya sirve? – pregunto

– no, lo intente prender pero no funciona – dije

– Lastima – se acercó

– Hay café por si quieres beber – me levante del asiento

– no tienes frio? Te regresare tu chaqueta – dijo

– Quédatela, no tengo frio – repuse

– Está bien – camine hacia mis pokemon

– Ya es hora – dije y ambas se levantaron del suelo

– Irán conmigo para cuidar – aceptaron al instante

De nuevo en el viaje iba empujando la moto por el terreno difícil, las raíces era muy grandes y me costó mucho lograr cruzarlos, en los caminos separados di una revisada a los mapas

Pasaron bastante horas y al paso de íbamos pronto llegamos cerca del mar, el olor a sal inundaba todo y por ello estornude repetidas ocasiones por no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugar, el resto que sobraba eran bajadas y paso por la mente una manera de llegar más rápido, monte la moto

– Sube – brame

– s..Si! –

Ya detrás y abrazándome solo solté el freno, con cuidado fui bajando y cuando hubo un bien camino nos deje ir, Iris levanto la vista y sin soltarse levanto una mano

– vamos! – Dijo muy animada

En esa bajada logramos llegar hasta la arena del mar y con eso cumplido seguimos las indicaciones enterradas hasta la ciudad


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Rondamos a las afueras de la ciudad donde observe, el ambiente turístico era muy agitado con mucha posibilidad de encontrar algún problema

– y a cual hotel vamos? – pregunto

– pasemos la noche en una posada – respondí

– Pero si hay muchos hoteles – replico

– Tengo que arreglar la moto y hacer algunas cosas antes de continuar, ya queda muy poco para llegar y no quiero retrasarnos – dije

– eso es cierto, pero podríamos ir a un taller mecánico y que ahí lo reparen –dijo

– Es mejor así, además con la cantidad de turistas no encontraremos una buena habitación –

Se tocó los labios con un dedo

– es cierto, bueno hagamos eso que dices –

Mire hacia la playa donde había mucha gente haciendo negocio, habían bastantes tratando de llamar a la gente pero no había nada de interés

– Vamos –

Camine prestando atención a todos lados

– se ve divertido el mar, si encontramos donde dormir crees que podamos… –

Me miro con ojos brillantes, gracias a que nos ahorramos tiempo en las bajadas sobraban horas de sol pero quería pasar el día arreglando e ir a la playa me quitaría esa libertad

– Tal vez mañana – dije

– por qué? Llegamos temprano y quiero tomar el sol – replico

– Mañana, tengo mucho por hacer –

Se colocó delante de mí

– Iré al mar – dijo muy seria

Sin prestarle atención continúe

Llegamos a unas calles de piedra y mire hacia las casas, sabía que algunas familias rentaban habitaciones para aprovechar el negocio local y si alguno nos convenía haría negocio

Pasamos una cuadra y subimos una pendiente sin tomar en cuenta lo pesado de la moto pero estacione en una casa y toque la puerta, Iris espero a un lado de la moto con la vista en la playa

– quién es? – Pregunto alguien

– podría darme informes del hospedaje? – la puerta se abrió y salió un sujeto alto

– sí, es un cuarto con todo incluido– dijo

– y dónde está? – pregunte

– Está en el piso de arriba –

Levante la vista y había una ventana grande

– hay alguna puerta trasera? – pregunte

–No, es una zona cerrada – dijo

Di unos pasos atrás

– Gracias – volví por la moto

– que paso? – pregunto

– No nos conviene –

Realmente quería algo más

– No se ve tan mal – comento

– si pero habrán mejores lugares –

más delante de nuevo me detuve y pregunte en una casa, tenía todo de igual manera con vista al mar y una variedad de comida que podíamos pedir, también aire acondicionado y otros servicios más pero no me intereso en lo absoluto, visite dos casas más y ninguna fue lo conveniente, ella iba enojada por que rechace los lugares y me aplicaba la ley del hielo, cerca de la cima encontré otra casa, en las afueras en la cerca la deje y camine por el sendero de concreto hasta la puerta donde llame, enseguida salió un viejo que me miro

– que desea? – pregunto

– sobre el lugar que renta puede darme informes – respiraba pesadamente y soltaba quejidos

– sí, es una choza bastante tranquila, no creo que nadie los moleste – dijo

– puede darme más información? – salió hacia el sendero

– tiene luz y agua propia, también hay un baño de vapor – dijo, suspire

– tiene un lugar donde pueda trabajar? – pregunte

El viejo miro hacia donde la moto

– supongo que para eso….tengo herramientas tal vez te ayuden – Dijo

– y dónde está? – Giro la vista

– está a unas casas de aquí solo que apartado – contesto

– me podría llevar? – Solo asintió y metió sus manos en las bolsas

– Sígueme –

Sus cansados pasos sonaban en el suelo, íbamos detrás con mucha lentitud y paciencia

Cruzamos unas cuadras en la cima hasta un terreno con una choza de madera, se veía vieja pero con un jardín mediano lleno de flores, camine mirando los alrededores y se encontraba casi oculto, había vista a la calle en cualquier dirección y se podía ver el mar, en la parte trasera había un taller de trabajo con un techo de lámina, agua y luz propia, tenía una habitación bien arreglada aunque por lo viejo del edificio sabía que nadie iba a buscarnos ahí

– la tomamos – dije

– oh que bien, gracias – dijo el anciano

– por lo mientras pueden acomodarse, regresare en unas horas con comida y algunas sabanas – dijo

Se veía feliz

– Aquí están las llaves – dijo dándome un llavero y se retiro

Con el fuera lleve la moto a la parte de atrás y volví con Iris quien miraba bastante seria la choza

– estas seguro? Había mejores – dijo

– A mí me gusta – dije, se sentó en la cama y momentos después se acostó

– puedes bañarte, estaré atrás si pasa algo solo grita, dejare a absol aquí – acepto con un gemido y solo me retire

Con algunos trapos viejos que tenía el taller me encargue de limpiar lo superficial y con ayuda de una lámpara seque el comunicador, no habían muchas herramientas más que un par de llaves y unas pinzas, no tenía mucho tiempo pero comencé a desarmar la moto recordando cada pieza, zorua permanecía a mi lado observándome, tenía días que no hablaba con ellas y podía notar algo de tristeza, con las piezas de la batería fuera hable

– qué te pasa? – pregunte

Zorua solo emitió ladridos y me quedo en mí con la misma mirada de tristeza

– Cuando acabe aquí les daré un baño –

Zorua tallo su cabeza en mis piernas y movió su cola muy rápido soltando más ladridos. No medí el tiempo y solo escuche la voz de Iris venir de la puerta

– Shi quieres que consiga algo de comer? – Pregunto

– no ha llegado el anciano? – pregunte

– no, ya me di un largo baño y me estoy aburriendo de estar quieta – contesto

Se apoyó en el muro al costado de la puerta

– quédate, hay una televisión por que no te distraes por lo mientras –

los cables se encontraban mojados y por cómo se veía el motor la falla era por la falta de energía, llantas y el tanque se encontraban intactos al igual que el motor modificado, era una sorpresa muy grande saber que el motor modificado funcionaba bien, la lámpara no era grande así que debía mover constantemente todo para secarlo

– y cómo va la reparación? – pregunto sentándose sobre el suelo

– No es nada grave, secare los cables y recargare la pila – se cruzó de brazos

– ya veo…esas marcas en tu espalda las hiciste trabajando? –

Aparte un momento la vista de lo que hacía

– Son de otra cosa – dije continuando

– y te duelen? – pregunto de nuevo

– ya no – replique

– porque no me hablas de ti, ya te conté de mi – dijo

Era fácil contarla pero que ella no saliera huyendo después era desconocido

– por qué quieres saber? No soy más que tu guarda espaldas – dije

Iris continuaba observándome

– porque pasaremos juntos hasta que termine y quiero saber, no cuentas mucho y pareces un poco sospechoso después de que huimos de la ciudad a toda velocidad – dijo

El revelar lo que pasaba significaba que se expondría si es que llamaba a la policía para que la ayudaran o simplemente irse por su cuenta

– y entonces me dirás? – pregunto

La mire a los ojos

– está bien… –

No me encontraba seguro de decirle, solté aire y acomode la pila encima de la mesa, no obstante, alguien llamo a la puerta, con cuidado me asome por una ventana y era el anciano que cargaba bolsas

– quien? – Pregunte

– soy yo, es la comida y las sabanas – respondió

– Enseguida – quite el seguro y abrí

– Tengo la cena y dejare sabanas limpias – continuaba con su respiración pesada

Paso adelante acomodando una mesa donde fue dejando platos y comida diferente

– Perdón por tardar, mi esposa se esforzó así que espero que lo disfruten – dijo, sus manos temblaban demasiado

– dejare las sabanas al costado de la sabana, si tienes algún problema llamen a mi teléfono, hay uno cerca del baño de vapor – dijo el anciano

– Bien, gracias –

A pesar de que quería continuar tuve que vigilarlo podía ser viejo pero igual continuaba siendo un peligro latente, acomodo todo y después de un momento fue a la puerta

– bueno eso es todo espero que pasen bien la noche – dijo

– sí, gracias por todo –

se marchó de nuevo, con el anciano lejos regrese al taller para ver si la pila tenia carga, con unos cables la conecte y con un poco de fe gire la llave, tardo unos minutos y dos intentos hasta que rugió el motor con fuerza a lo que salte de felicidad. Antes de ir a descansar me asegure que funcionara correctamente antes de irnos con ella y salvarnos de cualquier accidente, conecte todo a su lugar y di una limpiada también en el manubrio ajustando los frenos y el acelerador, con el arma eléctrica recargue la batería y me di mi tiempo para dar un vistazo en el comunicador

Ya no había agua en el interior y no había nada roto, indeciso lo encendí observando una luz roja esperando concentrado a que llamara, transcurrió media hora y no había ningún solo sonido, sin tiempo que perder lo guarde en mi pantalón andando al interior de la choza, tenía hambre y con duda de que había en la mesa fui a inspeccionar, Iris estaba en la cama acostada y mis pokemon dormían, parecía que Iris solo se había ido a dormir sin comer, apague la tv y desperté a zorua y absol moviéndolas

– Vamos, hay que bañarnos – se levantaron bostezando y fueron detrás

Solo en bóxer las fui bañando, a pesar de ser pokemon eran algo caprichosas con su limpieza y ya que no hubo mucho tiempo para descansar desde que salimos la mugre del viaje se encontraba en su pelaje. Entre toda su piel con el simple tacto podía sentir las cicatrices de su pasado, ella no eran tan diferentes a lo que había vivido, entre mi tiempo libre después de sanarlas me enfoque en investigar, recorrí muchos lugares preguntando hasta que encontré el porqué de sus malos estados

zorua había nacido en la primavera dentro de un hogar lujoso, sus dueños originales eran artistas pertenecientes al teatro de la ciudad, la criaron unos meses antes de comenzar a llevarla al teatro para que se uniera al espectáculo junto a los demás pokemon, le enseñaron lo principal y fue lista para recordarlo aunque la única falla en ella era cuando se transformaba, solía hacerlo solo superficialmente ya que cuando tomaba la forma de un volador no podía levantar vuelo y cuando tomaba la forma de machoke su fuerza era mínima, también era débil en batalla por lo que sus dueños cansados le dieron una paliza demasiado fuerte dejándola media muerta en un callejón, durante una noche regresaba a casa del trabajo y tome el mismo atajo de siempre, caminaba con tranquilidad solo pensando en llegar y dormir, no tenía preocupaciones en ese tiempo así que podía hacer lo que quisiera

En medio de mi soledad en aquel callejón escuche un pequeño quejido que ignore, no obstante, pasos adelante me detuve y gire a ver de dónde venía tal ruido, sonaba constantemente y patee unas bolsas de basura, retire bastantes y ahí fue donde la encontré luchando para respirar, no sentía lastima solo la observe y la moví a lo que respondió con un ladrido diminuto, se veía que no sobreviviría un día más, mucha sangre perdida. Me puse de pie en ese momento para marcharme y dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso pero ladro más fuerte, indeciso por lo que haría la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta mi hogar en ese entonces era una casa abandonada, saque cosas que guardaba y con cuidado la fui tratando

Pase unas horas en vela observando su curación, no tenía esperanzas que aguantara pero me mantuve cerca, eran de las pocas veces que sentí algo humano en mí. Al día siguiente desperté y mire si aún estaba viva, la empuje y fue una rigidez muy notable, exhale y con lo evidente la cubrí con el trapo y pensando en enterrarla al menos me puse de pie, y por el movimiento ladro con fuerza, aun escéptico la volví a empujar y respondió moviendo sus patas, algo aliviado me mantuve cerca

Pasaron dos días en los que tuve que darle de comer con una jeringa y lave contantemente sus heridas, con el tiempo mejoro gradualmente hasta que logro ponerse de pie y sostenerse, era muy débil por ello la dejaba encerrado con lo necesario cerca antes de irme al trabajo, en ese tiempo me tocaban trabajos cerca de la ciudad entregando pedidos pequeños como pasteles y comida, nada era complicado de hacer, por la noches volvía y la encontraba durmiendo sobre mi cama. Recuerdo que pasaron varias semanas antes de que sanara totalmente y sin más por hacer solo en esa mañana abrí la puerta

– Ya te puedes ir – dije

Zorua me miro e instantes la puerta

– Vamos, eres libre – se sentó y quedo quieta

– Afuera –

Parecía no entenderme y me canse de estar en la puerta así que me senté e leer los diarios viejos

En esas horas de descanso zorua se mantuvo dentro de casa y desde ese momento se mantuvo ahí hasta que una mañana se escapó y me siguió al trabajo sin darme cuenta, la descubrí en un viaje por el campo y fue por que hizo ruido con hojas secas, tenía talento y me agrado al instante. La entrene y cuando tuvo lo suficiente para llevarme el paso la capture en una pokeball y se unió en mis trabajos como compañía, era menos silencioso pero menos aburrido y más adelante también se unió en las batallas demostrando que había valido la pena cuidarla todo el tiempo

Con absol fue diferente nuestro encuentro, recién regresábamos de un viaje en el que acompañamos a una entrenadora por las cuevas hasta el otro lado, era novata por ello la cuide bastante en todo el camino, cuando llegamos a las afueras solo la guie al centro pokemon de me despedí y retorne

Era tarde pero no sentía el cansancio que debía tener, la oscuridad era muy profunda y se escucha el eco que producían las gotas de agua al chocar con el suelo, según mi teléfono eran las diez de la noche y nos quedaba mucho más por recorrer, no podíamos perder tiempo en el interior de la montaña por eso seguimos adelante, a las cinco de la mañana fue cuando salimos y cegados por la luz nos detuvimos cerca de una roca, tome una siesta de dos horas antes de irnos

En todo el trayecto hubo enfrentamientos con pokemon salvajes y uno con ladrones que deje fuera, no había mucho que hacer más que dar por terminado el trabajo en la tienda, zorua iba bastante fatigada por ello la llevaba en mi espalda, hacia un día bastante soleado pero tenía ánimos de llegar solo a dormir el resto del día, cruzamos por los campos de cultivo y para cortar rumbo bajamos por esa barranca que conectaría a un monte cerca de la ciudad, la había tomado en ocasiones cuando eran trabajos de tiempo en los que el riesgo no importaba.

Todo iba con normalidad y de pronto encontré rastros de sangre seca en algunas rocas, alertado saque el cuchillo observando mejor los alrededores, fue nostálgico ver eso en el suelo, camine con más cuidado calmando mi respiración que se agito demasiado, con pasos silencioso avance siguiendo la sangre que iba en dirección a la ciudad, no sabía si había sido un enfrentamiento o un asesinato, en el lugar se podían ver rocas rotas y marcas en las mismas, con zorua en la espalda solo vigilaba cambiando de posición el cuchillo, de simples gotas de sangre pasaron a líneas delgadas largas hasta ser gruesas, el olor se volvía putrefacto ligeramente pero no me detuve y ya cerca del final fue cuando encontré la causa, absol yacía en el suelo totalmente rojo, tirada y con una gran mancha carmesí alrededor, me aproxime y me incline manteniendo la distancia para evitar caer en alguna trampa que alguien hubiera sembrado, inmóvil la vi y su estómago aún se inflaba, por lo que hubiera luchado lo dio todo, se podía ver que se arrastró mucho y al final cedió ante su destino ahí, preguntando a muchas personas encontré que realmente fue llevada hasta ese lugar por su entrenador que para su joven edad le encontraba algo mal de la cabeza, el tipo al ver que era un lugar solitario sin que nadie entrara la llevo y la soltó, pudo haber roto su pokeball e irse, sin embargo, mientras absol se encontraba distraída la golpeo con una roca repetidamente y para terminar tomo un tubo que preparo para la ocasión dañándola mucho más dejándolo en ese estado deplorable, a él lo encontré viajando y lo ataque entre la oscuridad dándole descargas hasta que termino orinándose y desmayándose. El mismo sentimiento humano me hizo ver que Absol tenía una mínima posibilidad así que con cuidado el levante del suelo colocándola en mis hombros

Aumente la velocidad de regreso y subí aquel monte en minutos llegando antes a la ciudad, ya que la vida de absol era prioritaria fui directo al centro pokemon donde le darían un tratamiento mejor al que pensaba, lo único malo fue que tuve que dar bastantes explicaciones a las enfermeras sobre lo que sucedió y tarde mucho más cuando llego la policía a quienes no quería cerca, preguntaron más cosas y al final después de un largo interrogatorio sali libre

De lo que sobraba del día lo ocupe en la tienda y después fui a casa donde sin más me tire a dormir

Al día siguiente desperté con tranquilidad y como era día de descanso libre de trabajos me di en la tarea de irme a comprar cosas para los siguientes días y fue también que hice la investigación, zorua me acompaño

A medio día paramos cerca de un parque y sentados comíamos helado, era muy tranquila la vida y por ello me comenzaba a relajar anteriormente para eso tenía que acabar con esos trabajos y ocultarme de mi familia en lugares pequeños donde apenas cabía, solo quería silencio para poder quitarme esa pesadez en la conciencia que aún me quedaba, suspire de mi recuerdo y solo me levante para ir a casa

– Vamos – con las manos ocupadas avance

Llego la noche y estuve acostado mirando la tv que había comprado, era una distracción muy buena para la hora pero de las afueras escuche un crujido fuerte a lo que me incorpore dirigiéndome a la puerta, con el oído abierto espere y de nuevo se escuchó, eran pisadas afuera de mi casa y solo habían pocas personas que sabían de esa casa y ninguna iba a esa hora, me agache con el arma en mano, me deslice con precaución hasta el borde de una ventana a observar solo un momento y cerciorarme. Había solo oscuridad y nada más que la misma soledad, era raro pero no baje la guardia y espere

Pasaron unos minutos y escuche los pasos rondar haciendo la misma distancia repetida, pensé en que buscaban entradas o esperaba a alguien más, respire calmándome para pensar y reaccionar como era debido, deje la mente en blanco con la opción de terminar antes que ellos iniciaran, abrí la puerta en total silencio y sali hacia el pórtico donde me oculte detrás de rejilla con la vista puesta en todo, en un simple momento lo escuche y con diminutos pasos baje, sin separar los pies del suelo anduve con la cabeza baja, no había mucha luz aunque si notaba algo moverse y con eso como objetivo fui adelante, se movía de un lado a otro y en pocos segundos ya estaba muy próximo solo dándome tiempo para brincar sobre él, calmado y con la mente en blanco me impulse y antes de acertar el golpe devastador desvié la mano al suelo mirando a absol, tenía todavía muchos vendajes y gran parte de su cabeza estaba cubierta dejando solo a la vista un ojo, con seriedad se mantuvo a pesar de verme con el cuchillo

– Vete al centro – guarde el cuchillo volviendo a casa

Cerré la puerta y volví a descanso

Fue una noche sosegada hasta la mañana cuando desperté, no había nada que interesante que reportar más que absol durmiendo en el pórtico, no le hice caso y continúe con mi día

Por la tarde limpie el desorden y con hambre prepare algo, fue demasiado rápido y nos acomodamos para comer aunque voltee a mirar incontables ocasiones a la puerta, esos sentimientos eran una molestia en ese entonces como lo eran mientras cuidaba de Iris, serví algo en un plato y lo lleve fuera cerca de donde aún continuaba

En la cena sucedió la misma escena hasta el desayuno y antes de irme trabajar deje el almuerzo, fueron los siguientes días en que le daba de comer y de vez en cuando solo miraba si se recuperó de esos golpes, era resistente

Pasaron dos meses en los que se recuperó por completo y vivía afuera de casa, los vendajes se los quite cuando veía las heridas ya cicatrizadas, su pelaje en esos días tenía el tono carmesí impregnado, con decisión la bañe y quise regresarla a la naturaleza pero paso lo mismo que con zorua, con una invitación acepto unirse, la única singularidad de absol era que no podía sentir las catástrofes como lo hacía su especie por ello no fue capaz de predecir lo que haría el tipo o eso dijo el mientras se retorcía

Absol también se unió a los trabajos viajando conmigo casi todo el camino hasta que veía que no podía más la capturaba, tal vez al estar junto a mi crearon ese carácter caprichoso por estar limpias y también arregladas en toda ocasión aunque para las batallas eran las más dispuestas

Limpios y con hambre asistimos a la mesa, había mucha variedad de comida y fruta que el viejo había traído, no temí que estuviera envenenada porque ellas me habrían advertido al instante, el olor a veneno era muy distintivo, les serví e instantáneamente yo, no obstante, gire a ver a Iris quien dormía con los brazos extendidos, se veía tan indefensa en ese instante y tenía esa ropa ligera, mi corazón latió por la adrenalina que el sentimiento me daba, trague saliva aproximando mi mano hasta su cara y con delicadeza toque su mejilla, no podía engañarme y sabía que si quería quitarme eso debía alejarme de ella pero significaría abandonarla al destino próximo

– Despierta, ya está la cena – dije

Su suave piel me cautivo y vibro mi interior

– Iris despierta – la moví un poco del hombro

Abrió sus ojos mostrando esa calidez que me hizo retroceder

– Vamos, ya es hora – me quedo mirando y bostezo

– Ya voy – dijo

Bajo de la cama y camino hacia el comedor sentándose en una silla, del cinturón libero a sus pokemon y volvió a mirarme

– ya está la moto? – pregunto

– sí, hace unas horas pero todavía le hare unas pruebas – respondí, somnolienta estiro los brazos

– qué bien! Eres bueno con lo que haces – dijo, baje la vista a mi plato

– Ya come o te dormirás – repuse

– Si – me era raro que me elogiaran y me avergoncé cuando Iris lo hizo

Fue en la cena que con más energía me hablo con mucho interés

– entonces mañana si iremos a la playa? – pregunto

No había mucho que hacer más que continuar nuestro camino y ya no quedaba mucho para llegar al boquete

– Sí, estaré libre así que iremos por la tarde – conteste

– pero como le harás para no ser descubierta? A menos que solo vallas a pasear – agregue

Quedo quieta mirando hacia su mochila que tenía encimada los lentes y la gorra

– puede que use un sombrero y algún pañuelo, y tal vez solo moje los pies en el agua – dijo

Tuvo muchas energías al principio a comparación de cuando vio el riesgo de ser descubierta, se puso muy seria y ensimismada

– si quieres nadar te podría conseguir algunos googles y te mantendré cubierta con alguna sombrilla….esa es la única opción que se me ocurre para que puedas pasar desapercibida – no quería ser amable

– en serio harías eso por mí? Gracias – se acercó demasiado sujetando mi mano

– Es solo por el trabajo – dije mirando a otro lado al no poder soportar su tacto

– sabes eres un niño – bramo

Confundido levente la vista al techo

– parezco tan joven? – Pregunte

– no...No me refería a eso – respondió

– Bueno, en un año seré mayor – repuse

Iris pareció nerviosa

– Hablaba sobre otra cosa,,, – continúo comiendo sin decir nada más

Después de comer y al terminarnos lo que el viejo llevo cada quien tomo su lugar y miramos la tv, sentado al borde de la cama sentí una vibración en mi bolsa por lo que me levante y me dirigí al taller donde me senté

– me oyes? – pregunto

– sí, que pasa? – Respondí

– donde has estado? He intentado llamarte desde la tarde – dijo

– hubo un accidente con agua – se podía oír un ruido en la bocina

– ya veo, al menos ya respondiste…solo quería decirte que ya han caído dos líderes, los demás están alertas pero sabes cuál es el objetivo principal, no se di puedas terminar con lo que tienes e irte a buscarla…sé que es complicado pero no puedes dejar que tomen el control – dijo

La luna brillaba intensamente e iluminaba las colinas

– hare lo necesario, por lo mientras me alejare de ellos – replique

– está bien, yo tendré cuidado e investigare por mi cuenta y veré si tienen algún hoyo en su plan – dijo

– lo dudo, solo cuídate – me levante del suelo quitándome el polvo

– Nos vemos, tus pokemon están sanos y no pueden esperar verte – dijo

– Sí, cuídense – apague el comunicador y fui dentro

De nuevo me uní a ver la película que trasmitían sentándome en el mismo lugar

Pasaron dos películas cuando me levante y cerré todo asegurándome que nadie rondara las cercanías y con todo asegurado fui a la habitación

– vallan a dormir – dije a ambas y fueron a la puerta echándose sobre la alfombra, si algo ocurría me advertirían, con sueño ande hacia una silla donde puse unas sábanas

– dormirás ahí? – pregunto

Se encontraba ya cobijada y volteada hacia mí

– Sí, tengo que mantenerme cerca y protegerte – Iris sonrió

– sabes la cama es demasiado grande como para tres personas por que no te duermes aquí…y así cuidarme mejor – dijo

Era cierto pero realmente sentía incorrecto estar demasiado cerca de alguien de noche y más si era una chica

– vamos…hay suficientes sabanas…nos dormiremos separados – dijo cubriéndose la cara

Indeciso tome las sabanas de la silla y las lleve al otro lado de la cama, me acomode y con suma lentitud me acosté apagando la luz de mi lado, miraba hacia el muro manteniendo mi posición

– mañana harás algo temprano? – Pregunto

– las pruebas en la moto, no quiero que nos estrellemos…por qué preguntas? – respondí

– Bueno ya que estamos por aquí podríamos….pensé en salir a pasear – dijo

– y el asunto que tienes puede esperar demasiado? – pregunte

– Antes de irme arregle todo aunque al final mi manager no quiso aceptar que me fuera – respondió

– entonces crees que no habrá problemas si te tardas en llegar? – mire de reojo su figura entallada en la sabana

– Confió en que habrán cerrado todo – suspire y cerré los ojos

– Te debo seguir a donde vallas así que no puedo oponerme – dije

Escuche una pequeña risa y sin más solo quede dormido

Paso la noche sin nada extraño, zorua y absol no detectaron nada y ninguna entrada se veía forzada, temprano antes de que se levantara el sol me vi haciendo los ajustes necesarios y con una motocicleta aparentemente reparada fui a limpiarme, todavía dormían y con la calma encendí la tv

Pasaban las noticias y quise recolectar cualquier dato que surgiera, como lo había dicho mi contacto habían caído dos líderes y ahora la seguridad se había reforzado en la ciudad, el protocolo iba bien y solo enfurecí


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Iris se levantó de la cama y fue al baño mientras tanto me arregle para salir, tenía mis cosas preparadas y me coloque la chaqueta pensando demasiado en el siguiente paso, aquella organización se encontraba lista para dar el golpe y lo harían siendo listos sin perder la paciencia

– saldremos después del desayuno – dijo

– Excelente – repuse

– ya le hable y el anciano vendrá en unas horas, por lo mientras me cambiare –

Abrí la puerta y mire el paisaje

– Saldré unos minutos – brame hacia el interior

Fui al jardín y observe el mapa en el teléfono, no había ningún solo punto importante en la ciudad que pudiera ser clave más que los simples hoteles que pudieran albergar equipo de contrabando, sin embargo, al cuestionarme solo descarte esa idea y con más calma estire los brazos, el peligro era mínimo y si manteníamos la atención lejos de nosotros no habrían problemas, volví de nuevo a la choza y encontré a Iris usando un vestido blanco, su figura se marcaba haciendo a mi corazón latir deprisa al verla

– te gusta? – con nervios desvié la vista

– Si…supongo – dije

– qué bien! Con este saldré crees que es demasiado? –

Con los nervios de nuevo en mi camine a la parte trasera

– Es lindo – comente

En la soledad del taller me cubrí la boca y recordaba lo bella que era no esperaba verla así, en todo el camino desde que habíamos caído al rio se vistió con ropa deportiva y con esa sorpresa sonreí, con tiempo aun hice una revisión a las luces de la motocicleta, no eran muy necesarias pero de algo servirían en un futuro, el tiempo paso volando y volví a la realidad cuando escuche a Iris

– Ya es hora del desayuno –

Coloque los tornillos en su lugar y fui dentro donde el anciano terminaba de poner la mesa

– espero que les gusten – dijo el anciano

– y espero que estén pasando bien su luna de miel –

Iris se puso roja

– No es eso….. – replico al instante

– solo estamos de viaje – dije

– oh disculpen es que se ven como una pareja –

Iris pareció estremecerse

– solo pasamos la noche aquí, necesitamos ir a otro lugar – dije

– la verdad es que aquí las parejas recién casadas vienen después de su boda, y como algunos lo hacen de manera oculta buscan lugares en los que no sean interrumpidos, ya tengo mis años de casado e hice lo mismo…es un poco emocionante sentir la adrenalina –

Me senté en la mesa

– Bueno la próxima vez que vengan búsquenme y les daré la choza – añadió

– sí, puede que en la siguiente – replique

Iris se mantuvo parada con la mirada baja

– Esto es todo – dijo

Me levante

– Sobre el pago ya lo hago – el anciano me miro

– sí, pensaba en pedirlo por la noche – dijo

– Será digital –

Asintió sacando algo parecido a un teléfono solo que era más un holograma, en silencio hice la trasferencia

El anciano se marchó y volví a la mesa

Todos los pokemon comían a excepción de Iris quien continuaba parada

– Come si quieres ir a pasear – dije

Asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó al otro lado, emolga se encontraba encima de un mueble comiendo una manzana mientras nos miraba

– vas a llevar tu gorra? – pregunte

– El sombrero – contesto con un pan en las manos

Se veía muy nerviosa y si podía decirlo más que yo

– y ya sabes a donde iremos a caminar? – pregunte

El desayuno era bastante bueno

– He visto que por las afueras hay mucha vegetación y sería bueno ir – dijo

Todavía no era capaz de mirarme como lo hacía siempre

– Si tienes energías cuando regresemos podemos ir a la playa – comente bebiendo café

– E…estaría bien –

Me alegre

Emolga al terminarse su manzana bajo y se posó en la mesa mirando a Iris dándome la espalda, hizo un ademan con sus patitas e Iris solo frunció el ceño

– emolga! – exclamo mientras su pokemon solo volvió encima del mueble riendo

Podía ver que tenían una gran amistad, no estaba seguro que tuviera lo mismo con mis anteriores pokemon ya que fueron cómplices conmigo en esos trabajos, los había cuidado desde que me los asignaron entrenándolos por mucho tiempo

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo y al acabar acomode los trastos en la mesa

– Ya es hora – dije

Iris asintió

– Vamos todos – dijo a sus pokemon que fueron saliendo a la parte trasera y fui con ellos

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un sendero que bajaba a lo que era un camino, por cómo se veía servía para los que tenían campos cercanos

– Vamos a ver los alrededores – dijo adelantándose

Trote hasta su lado

Bajamos hasta el camino y sin una dirección recorrimos

Pasaron diez minutos cuando la mire de reojo, llevaba el sombrero que dijo con los lentes cosa extraña ya que no había nadie cerca, distraída le arrebate los anteojos

– qué haces? – Pregunto mientras se volvía roja

– Aquí puedes estar sin esconderte – respondí

Se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, no obstante, sonreía levemente. Si había muchas plantas diferentes incluso algunas eran comestibles, los pokemon nos seguían mientras miraban a todos lados

– Esto me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando viajaba para entrenar– dijo

– si? y eras más joven? – repuse

– Sí, apenas iniciaba mi entrenamiento por mi cuenta – dije

– Que interesante, sí que eres valiente –

Iris volteo a verme

– Lo crees, al principio tuve miedo por no poder volverme fuerte – dijo

– ahora eres la campeona sí que lo lograste – dije

De nuevo se sonrojo

– esa flor se puede comer pero no lo comas cruda porque amarga – señalo algunas de color azul

– oh, esa no la conocía – repuse

– cuando andas libre sin nadie aprendes y esa vez tenía mucha hambre y no había nada más que esas flores – dijo

– Sí que te las viste difícil – comente y asintió

Continuamos andando por el camino llegando a una zona espesa de bosque

– Hay que regresar, por aquí no hay nada –

Dimos media vuelta hablando sobre muchas cosas

Regresamos a la choza y con calor me senté a descansar un momento, Iris por otro lado solo se mantenía muy enérgica mientras charlaba con sus pokemon, absol y zorua se acercaron para que las cepillara y sin más lo hice. No tarde mucho tiempo cuando más refrescado me puse de pie

– quieres ir a la playa? – pregunte

– si! –

Deje mi chaqueta porque no me gustaba el calor en exceso

Salimos a la calle y bajamos hasta el mar

Era temprano y aun así había muchas personas, con el rostro cubierto Iris se paró en la arena y observo a todos lados

– Que ganas tengo de nadar – bramo

– Vamos primero a la tienda, compremos una sombrilla – dije

– Si –

Ya en la tienda cercana entramos y mire las repisas mientras Iris fue por la sombrilla que usaríamos, distraído con todo lo que vendían camine y enseguida encontré los googles, tome uno y volví con ella que ya se encontraba en el mostrador con varías cosas

– Con esto no habrá problemas – dije

– gracias –

Con todo pagamos salimos de esa tienda y la cubrí con sombra andando a su lado

– y a dónde quieres ir ¿ – pregunte

Miro a todos lados

– por ahí no hay mucha gente, es un bueno lugar – apunto con el dedo a una zona alejada

– está bien –

Cargando la bolsa la protegía de ser vista y del sol, atravesamos la paya hasta donde indico, parados y con algo de soledad Iris se despojó de su vestido quedándose con un traje de baño, me tomo por sorpresa y cerré los ojos al instante con los nervios de punta, realmente no sabía qué hacer en ese momento que solo quedarme quieto

– Iré a nadar – dijo

Abrí los ojos con lentitud mientras iría daba un salto y entraba el agua, sus pokemon fueron a la orilla y comenzaron a jugar junto a los míos, me senté y espere

Ella nadaba bastante rápido y parecía muy feliz, no tenía un gran gusto por visitar ese tipo de lugares y en esa tarde un escalofrió subió hasta mi nuca, alerta me levante y observe hacia las personas enseguida hacia los edificios y al final a las rocas, sentía que alguien nos observaba pero no pille a nadie, con la perturbadora sensación me puse serio, Iris continuaba dentro del mar

– Shi! Ven a jugar – la mire

– Tengo que cuidarte – respondí

– vamos el agua esta agradable –

di un vistazo más pero todos se encontraban en sus propios mundos, me quite la playera ocultando mis armas yendo a la orilla, sin embargo, me detuve y retrocedí, debía estar pendiente y no fallar otra vez, di media vuelta para volver por mis cosas aunque antes de eso me vi en el suelo con Iris encima de mi espalda

– Vamos a jugar, tienes que descansar un momento – dijo, me levante en un simple movimiento dejándola sobre la arena

– Solo unos minutos – respondí

Me tomo de la mano hacia el agua y ahí solo me salpico sonriendo, nunca había jugado y solo imite lo mismo tirándole agua, no era muy emocionante pero ella reía así que no importo. Más adelante me arroje hacia ella derribándola sobre el agua y bucee por el fondo, era muy tranquilo estar ahí mientras la miraba aproximarse, hui hacia la superficie y nade lo último hasta la orilla, antes de poder lograr ponerme de pie me tiro de nuevo llevándome al agua, no podía seguir su ritmo de juego y por costumbre la abrace por detrás

– te tengo – dije e Iris sonrió

Se impulsó hacia adelante dejando caer todo su peso y ambos entramos al agua donde la solté y me levante impresionado, sus ojos brillaban atravesó del cristal de los googles, tenía una determinación inocente por ello sonreí, corrí por el agua y de nuevo la sujete dejándola inmóvil, sus manos sujetaron mi brazo y de nuevo se sonrojo, no opuso resistencia y al darme cuenta la libere

– quieres ir a otro lado? – Pregunte caminando a la orilla

– Si – de la bolsa saque la toalla y la cubrí

Se mantenía de nuevo en silencio con sus mejillas rosadas

– te cubriré hasta los vestidores – dije, avanzo el silencio y muy ensimismada

Al llegar cuide la puerta junto a los pokemon, me vestí fuera sin perder mi lugar

Pasaron unos minutos e Iris tardaba demasiado, con preocupación mire de reojo la puerta

– estas bien? – Pregunte

–s..Si – contesto

– hay algún inconveniente? – sus pasos resonaron

– No, ya acabe – se abrió la puerta

– ya estoy lista podemos irnos? – Dijo

– Si – me aparte y avanzo

Caminamos por la playa por bastante tiempo sin detenernos, había muchos puestos de comida pero Iris solo iba concentrada al frente, una regla del trabajo era no meterme en asuntos del cliente, no obstante. Me impacientaba el verla así por alguna rara razón y solo levante la cara al cielo

– quieres un helado? – Pregunte

– Está bien – su voz se volvió muy apagada

Me desvié llevándola a un carro que tenía el postre

Compre algunos más para los pokemon que podían comer y proseguimos

Nos sentamos en la arena mirando al mar

– Si te preocupa el boquete podríamos irnos enseguida – dije

– No es eso…. – guardo silencio volteando a otro lado

– Sabes que como tu empleado debo estar pendiente y si te molesta algo solo dilo – repuse

–No es nada – dijo, comió rápido su helado y solo sonrió

– Hay que seguir caminando – me levante y la fui cubriendo

salimos de la arena de la playa y caminamos por el asfalto, Iris fue directo a los aparadores de las tiendas que vendían ropa pero no entro a ninguna también me llevo hasta una plaza donde tocaban música, caminamos entre la sombra de los árboles y nos paramos a escuchar, no estaba acostumbrado a la música pero no podía quejarme ya que era muy bueno, cuando termino de tocar seguimos por la plaza distrayéndonos y antes de darme cuenta ya no faltaba mucho para el anochecer, habíamos recorrido gran parte de la ciudad e Iris continuaba con muchas energías, comimos de lo que vendían en puestos y al final después de ese paseo tomamos el camino de regreso

Se miraba feliz y sentí una gran satisfacción de cumplir mi trabajo

Entramos a la choza y dio un gran salto sobre la cama

– Qué día – bramo

– Llamare al anciano para que nos traiga la cena – dije

– Está bien –

Los pokemon se encontraban cansados así que no perdieron más tiempo y se dejaron llevar por el sueño

Encendí la televisión y fui al teléfono llamando al viejo, no fue tardado por ello volví a la moto que continuaba en el mismo lugar y para asegurarme di un rondín en el terreno. En todo no encontré nada fuera de su lugar, ni pisadas o cosas rotas, con una preocupación menos entre y me senté al borde de la cama, Iris también dormía profundamente y la cubrí con las sabanas. En silencio observe por la ventana y revise mi teléfono donde se encontraba otro mensaje del jefe

"como va todo? Espero que continúen con un buen viaje, por otra parte quería decirte que el boquete está cerrado por completo así que si vas a entrar evita a la policía, no hagas tonterías"

"el cliente está bien, por lo mientras descansamos pero pronto llegaremos y si hay alguna cosa te enviare otro mensaje"

Con la respuesta sonreí y en la lejanía se podía ver al anciano

Poco después golpeo la puerta y enseguida abrí

Paso adelante volviendo a acomodar todo sobre el comedor y llevándose los trastos sucios se despidió, fui al costado de la cama

– Iris ya está la cena – susurre, se movió y abrió los ojos

– Ya es hora de comer – añadí

Sonrió de una manera extraña y me toco la mejilla, petrificado quede mirándola

– ya he…ya es hora de comer – dije apartándome, volvió a dormirse y toque su hombro empujándola y despertó otra vez incorporándose

– cuando trajeron la cena? – Pregunto

– Hace un momento – desperté a los pokemon

Durante la cena no logre verla a los ojos, tenía la mente turbada por lo que hizo y ante esos ojos ámbar por un segundo un instinto muy profundo casi me hacía arrojarme sobre ella, aquello que me volvía blando también quería quitarme también el control. Al concluir Iris fue de nuevo a la cama y cargo su mochila sacando más ropa

Cerca de las nueve escuche mi teléfono sonar algo raro ya que el jefe no lo hacía, mire el número y era desconocido lo que no me dio nada de confianza aun así solo respondí

– quien habla? – pregunte

– pásame a Iris – dijo

– Quien eres – repuse

– eres el chico con el que está? Pásamela soy su manager – dijo

Quien fuera era molesto

– Iris te llama tu manager – dije

Se levantó de la cama y me miro extrañada pero contesto, con la bocina en el oído se puso seria y luego se puso roja retornando a su seriedad

– No es lo que piensas – dijo

Con el ceño fruncido fue por el control del televisor y cambio de canal a uno muy ruidoso donde se encontraba una foto de mí en la playa y otra donde abrazaba a Iris o eso aparentaba

– no es lo que dicen, es mentira el solo me ayudaba – respondió Iris al celular

– Haz lo que quieras, no me fui para tener una aventura – colgó y arrojo mi celular a la cama

– Tomare un baño – dijo

Tomo su ropa y salió rápido, se veía muy enojada pero tenía otra preocupación, había sido visto y ese canal era trasmitido por toda la región

Cerré la puerta con seguro y mire por la ventana pero no había nada sospechoso, mis pokemon dormían pero los capture incluidos los de Iris, antes de hacer algo debía planear, con nadie más dentro camine hacia el comedor y observe por la ventana hacia la parte trasera, el baño se encontraba conectado a la vista de mí, apague la luz y con la chaqueta puesta iba a salir, no obstante, sonó el comunicador y conteste de inmediato

– estas ahí? No puedo creer que fueras tan tonto – dijo

Solté aire y hable

– Fue un descuido, creo que un camarógrafo nos tomó la foto – dije

– sabes que significa no? – me apoye del muro

– Si – su aliento choco con el micrófono

– no pensé que la tendrías tan cerca, eso nos ahorra tiempo pero debes tener cuidado ya saben dónde estás – comento

– Lo sé, ahora estoy esperándolos, no tardaran – dije

– y has creado afecto hacia ella? – pregunto

Levante la ceja algo confuso

– a que te refieres? – conteste

– Bueno en la foto se están abrazando – repuso

– En realidad jugábamos pero el camarógrafo nos tomó la foto en ese instante –

– comprendo, sabes que no puedes hacer afecto por que en cualquier momento se complicaran las cosas – dijo

– lo sé – conteste

– es bueno, ten cuidado y cuando acabes vuelve a casa –

– Tal vez – apague el comunicador y sali

Rodee toda la casa y sin presencia cercana regrese dentro, con un poco de paz solo me senté en la cama para darme cuenta que algo no iba bien, me encontraba solo pero sabía que no, había alguien más dentro y no era Iris, con sumo cuidado lleve mi mano hacia el cuchillo en mi espalda, quien estuviera ya estaba listo para luchar, con las tinieblas de mi lado me puse de pie

Se encontraba observándome y si no me apresuraba a acabarla Iris estaría en problemas, di unos pasos adelante y con el cuchillo listo me arroje y la apretuje en el muro, sin embargo, me empujó hacia la cama y trato de clavarme su cuchillo que logre desviar al suelo de madera y con un golpe lo hice caer pero silbo y una ventana estallo en pedazos, con el resplandor del fuego vi la silueta de mi hermana, sin perder tiempo me levante y con una descarga la deje paralizada aunque no lo suficiente, corrí tomando las pokeball y una toalla

Me dirigí a la puerta del baño que patee e Iris se encontraba sentada, el vapor salió enseguida

– Shi que haces? – pregunto

Con solo una toalla cubriéndola sujete su mano

– Vámonos – dije

Antes de irme patee un recipiente que cayó sobre las incandescentes rocas que junto al agua llenaron todo de vapor, la lleve de la mano hasta la moto que seguía intacta

– qué pasa? – pregunto

No perdí más tiempo y la subí al frente de la moto, me monte y pese a lo que pasaba no podía ponerme nervioso, la cubrí con la toalla y simplemente arranque

– espera mi ropa! – exclamo

Por el retrovisor mire a mi hermana observarnos desde la puerta junto a expoliad, apreté el acelerador y le puse el casco, bajamos por las calles mientras Iris se sujetó a mi cuello

– no puedo con esto! – Bramo

– Cierra los ojos – repuse

Se pegó en mi pecho y con ella a salvo me centre

Mi hermana había entrado y si bien recordaba no era quien dejaba a su presa, sabía que de alguna manera nos encontraría, acelere sin importar las curvas e iba en dirección a la puerta en dirección al boquete aunque antes de llegar me desvié y continúe en dirección al centro pokemon, ella pronosticaría a donde iríamos y supuse que nos esperaría en la única salida, lo mejor para ese momento era no tener planes y actuar como un estúpido. Llegue al centro pokemon y en las escaleras con rumbo a la playa salte a pesar de que hicimos volar la arena nos alejamos rumbo a un camino desconocido

Recorrí la arena y entre la oscuridad encontré muchas rocas que enseguida sobrepase, la moto logro aguantar todo el esfuerzo y nos alejamos por un largo trayecto, en la vacía playa abandonada subí por una colina, Iris se mantenía quieta y aun así continúe unos kilómetros entre el espeso bosque y cuando llegamos a lo más profundo me detuve

– Ya puedes abrir los ojos – dije

Levanto la vista a mí

– estas bien? – pregunte

– si…pero que paso? – respondió

– hay malas personas tras de ti –

– Entraron a la choza y quiso ir detrás pero logre neutralizarla un momento – añadí

Sujetaba la toalla con fuerza y bajo la vista al suelo

– y mi ropa? – pregunto

Como un rayo lo recordé e icé la vista

– Permíteme buscar algo para cubrirte – conteste

Me baje y fui directo a la bolsa de la moto, no tenía nada útil más que la manta, la desplegué y la cubrí

– Solo tengo esto – dije

Pareció más tranquila pero temblaba demasiado

– Tengo un poco de frio – bramo

No podía encender ninguna fogata ya que nos localizarían enseguida, con pocas opciones me quite la chaqueta

– Póntela por el momento –

Se la entregue y me di la vuelta

– Tengo a tus pokemon así que no te preocupes –

La única cosa que me daba remordimiento era no poder acabar con mi hermana si hubiese sido el yo del pasado en vez de la descarga la hubiera exterminado

– Ya estoy lista – dijo

Voltee y con la poca visibilidad di unos pasos adelante

– Pasaremos la noche aquí –

Libere a zorua y absol

– Quiero que estén atentas a cualquier ruido, confió en ustedes – dije

Tome a Iris en brazos llevándola detrás de un árbol donde nos ocultaríamos, la deje sentada mientras me pare con la vista en dirección a la ciudad

Paso una hora sin nada importante y continúe manteniendo la vigilancia por un rato más

La noche continuo y me senté cerca de Iris, refrescaba y comenzaba a tener frio e hice lo de siempre me abrace y apretuje mi cuerpo para conservar calor, Iris dormía con la manta térmica y me preocupaba si mi hermana no conseguía su meta tendría que venir alguien más por nosotros y rogaba que no fuera mi hermano. El cansancio me ganaba, sin embargo, el frio no me dejaba cerrar los ojos del todo

Una hora más tarde Iris despertó de golpe alertándome

– qué pasa? – susurre

– nada…no tienes frio? – Respondió en voz baja

– Puedo con esto – dije

Me miro por un largo rato hasta que hablo

– Porque no nos juntamos, así ninguno pasara frio – comento

Se movió de donde estaba y se sentó entre mis piernas

– vamos cúbrete –

Con la manta detrás solo la abrace y quede quieto, era muy cálido y fui perdiendo contra el cansancio

En la mañana desperté rápido y mire a todos lados, nada había sucedido y nada cambiado, con un suspiro quede quieto solo agradeciendo que no nos encontrara


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Permanecí abrazado con ella hasta que despertó, todavía semidesnuda se mantuvo con la manta

– Supongo que no podemos volver – dijo

– tal vez nos esté buscando lo mejor sería avanzar, no hay modo que sepa a donde nos dirigimos – replique

– está bien, solo me queda el problema de la ropa – dijo

– Sí, puedes quedarte con mi chaqueta hasta entonces –

Bajo la vista

– Pero todavía me faltan más prendas – comento

Era cierto y no podía dejarla así porque me ponía nervioso

– con las toallas podrías cubrirte hasta que consiga algo de ropa – dije

– si –

Bajo el cuidado de zorua y absol me aleje para buscar comida cosa que encontré rápido y volví, Iris al estar así no podía realizar los mismo movimientos agiles de siempre por ello me haría cargo de conseguir el desayuno

Comimos juntos mientras continuaba vigilando, con la mirada en los árboles y arbustos escuche la voz de Iris

– sabes por qué nos atacaron? – pregunto

No podía ocultarle más lo que pasaba al menos eso la mantendría alerta

– iban por ti, eres el blanco de un grupo criminal – respondí

– por qué yo? – pregunto muy interesada

– Eres la campeona de la región –

– Entonces puedo enfrentarlos, soy muy fuerte – dijo

– ellos no son ese tipo de personas, ellos no pierden el tiempo si los enfrentas irán por ti enseguida – dije

– a que te refieres? –

– te mataran en cuanto te vean ninguno pierde el tiempo haciendo luchar sus pokemon – pareció muy asustada

– entonces no tengo oportunidad de salir viva? – pregunto

Gire a verla

– Te protegeré así que no hay problema, te mantendré lejos de cualquier pelea como lo he hecho desde que salimos – dije

– Si llegan a encontrarnos los detendré como pueda – añadí

Sus ojos brillaron

– Gracias –

Nuestro modo de operar era ir directo al blanco y acabarlo, no existía ningún modo más que ese y las batallas pokemon eran innecesarias a menos que el plan sea que todo parezca un accidente usaremos un pokemon

Un poco después nos alejamos en la moto, Iris iba de la misma manera sujetándose

A velocidad moderada esquive árboles y rompí arbustos, no había un camino que seguir pero la planicie era muy buena, recorrí todo en una sola dirección y el olor a sal fue disipándose. Según recordaba del mapa quedaba mucho hasta el boquete y también había una ciudad cercana la cual por suerte no tenía nada importante y si podía intentaría ocultarla ahí después de que ella terminara con su asunto, el plan era muy simple para mí, solo dejarla en un lugar seguro mientras me iba a detener el protocolo, no obstante, significaría que tal vez moriría ya que ellos no se tentarían el corazón ante nada además eso podría darme un descanso y pagaría la deuda

Recorrí kilómetros antes de detenerme de nuevo solo para vaciar la última botella de combustible en el tanque, nos aguantaría bastante si no la forzaba mucho como lo hice cuando salimos de la ciudad aunque fue increíble que lograra esquivar tantos árboles en la oscuridad, hacía tiempo que había dejado de viajar en la noche por comodidad y fue como volver a vivir viejos recuerdos

– Shi, crees que pueda hablar con mi manager? – pregunto

– no hay mucha recepción aquí, podríamos subir alguna colina para que lo hagas – conteste

– ya veo, espero que no haya problemas ayer fue demasiado escucharlo regañarme – dijo

– fue mi culpa lo siento, no pude evitar que te identificaran – conteste

– yo me disculpo si no te hubiera pedido que me llevaras todo esto no habría sucedido –

No sabía cómo responder así que apreté la botella

– Ya pasó, ahora nos mantendremos lejos de las personas –

Volvimos a lo que se podía llamar camino

Pasando las doce nos encontramos al pie de la colina y con suficiente distancia segura me detuve un momento para volver a ver el trayecto que teníamos y que nueva ruta sería la mejor para evadir policías e ir directo al boquete, con nuestro paradero descubierto no podíamos confiar en nadie y tenía cierta sospecha que habría infiltrados o al menos estarían interviniendo los radios para encontrarnos , tal vez escucharon sobre la huida que hicimos en aquella carretera solo teniendo descripción de mi por ello mi hermana fue a buscarme a la ciudad colindante pero cambio rumbo hacia donde nos encontrábamos, solo eso podía pensar y el que Iris se encontrara conmigo fue como un bono extra, desde que me aparte de ellos supe que me perseguirían para llevarme de nuevo, sin embargo, había sido sigiloso con perderme y no podía creer que aún me buscaran era como un cumplido muy perturbador

– y ahora que haremos? – pregunto

– te llevare hasta el boquete y después te ocultaras mientras pasa todo esto…ahora las reglas que tengan sobre los enfrentamientos no existen – respondí

En todo el mapa encontré un buen lugar por donde podríamos entrar sin ser vistos aunque de igual manera tenía sus riesgos como todos los planes que había tenido desde que partí

–es inútil pelear? – pregunto

– si puedes defenderte no dudes y si es contra cualquiera te pido que no tengas piedad – conteste

Iris bajo la vista al suelo pero levante su quijada mirándola a los ojos

– Ten cuidado aun si no estoy – desvió la mirada mientras se tornaba carmesí, con todo ya calculado encendí el motor y continuamos

Realmente la temporada no era buena en esos lares y la comida escaseaba, logre juntar unas manzanas y algunas que otra fruta que Iris fue comiendo en el camino, el plan que había hecho en esos minutos fue no detenernos por nada y realmente pidgeot fue de ayuda para recolectar, y con las manos ocupadas Iris fue dándome de comer y entre mordiscos hablo con un tono interesante

– y sabes quienes quieren lastimarme? –

No podía perder la concentración aunque una parte de mi muy profunda sintió un miedo bizarro

– son silenciadores, siempre trabajan por dinero y no se detendrán para nada aunque ahora su intención es tener más poder – conteste

– nunca he escuchado de ellos – dijo

– son tan buenos que nunca han dejado rastro, solo hay una manera de encontrarlos y es por medio de una carta abandonada en una banca de algún parque – dije

– Y no responden a cualquiera, siempre investigan quienes son y aun si les quisieran tender una trampa harían que las patrullas estallaran, son peligrosos – añadí

– entonces no hay manera de atraparlos? – pregunto

– para ellos no hay opción de vivir si son detenidos, la única escapatoria seria eliminarse a uno mismo aunque la manera de detenerlos es no darles tiempo, quitarles armas, cintas de cualquier material y someterlo de sus extremidades, no dejes que ningún dedo se junte y mantén bien puesta la cabeza se podrían romper el cuello – dije

– Entonces debe estar inmóvil por completo – repuso

– Si –

Se veía cabizbaja

– Sí que son peligrosos pero me alegra que tú estés protegiéndome – dijo

– A pesar de…. – poso su cabeza en mi pecho

Con un gran camino por delante solo me centre en ir más lejos

Volví a detenerme cuando se acabó el combustible, no había agua y ningún pokemon que me lograra ayudar, por un momento quise usar las cargas eléctricas pero las reserve por si alguna cosa llegaba a suceder

– y a donde vamos ahora? – pregunto

– Al boquete, la ciudad queda aún muy retirada – conteste

Tome algunas cosas de las bolsas y con los recipientes en el suelo me vi ocultando la moto debajo de muchas basura incluso si la llegaban a encontrar les costaría un poco moverla en esa pendiente

– quieres que te de mis zapatos? – pregunte

– no gracias, quiero moverme por mi misma – contesto

– No es problema ir de esta manera – añadió con mucha determinación

Antes de seguir me aleje unos metros en dirección a la ciudad, en un árbol me senté y comí unas frutas, dejando la cascara botada y con eso hecho rompí unas ramas y removí las hojas de una patada

– qué haces? – Pregunto

– Atrasando – respondí

A su lado solo junte las botellas y camine

Llegamos a la cima y desde esa altitud se podía ver el boquete a menos de cinco horas caminando, era muy grande aquel hueco

– segura que quieres ir ahí? Una vez que entremos será muy complicado salir – comente

Iris asintió

La bajada fue bastante relajante

Iris continuaba con la manta y la toalla cubriéndole e iba muy tranquila, para ser alguien linda soportaba el caminar descalza

– es raro que no se acerquen pokemon salvajes – comento

– en serio? Para mi es normal no verlos casi – dije

– casi siempre salían, será por lo que pasa? – pregunto

– Pocas veces me he enfrentado con pokemon salvajes – repuse

Me miro muy seria

– acaso usas repelente? – Pregunto

– No –

– Es muy peculiar – agrego

Muchas veces había reflexionado el por qué nunca se me acercaban siquiera para comerme, en ocasiones camine por esos lugares desérticos con la intención que me libraran pero solo mantenían la distancia esos pokemon verdes, sabía que mataban a cualquiera que entrara en su territorio excepto a mí, atravesé todo y ante la muerte tan próxima lo mismo de siempre se activaba y comencé a cazar, eran momentos difusos solo recordaba que siempre corría y despertaba en otro lugar, era el único que tenía eso ni a mi hermana y mi hermano les hicieron lo mismo, en todas esas veces siempre salía vivo con heridas múltiples que sanaba, en demasiadas ocasiones quise suicidarme pero ninguna funciono porque fallaba y al ver que no lo lograba desistí y quise formar una vida normal, la única cosa que daba por conclusión era que los pokemon olían en mi esos pecados y al ver que no era humano solo me miraban desde lejos aunque los que entrene fueron la diferencia. Ya que el avance era bueno me detuve un instante

– descansemos aquí un momento –

Baje las botellas y levante la vista a los árboles, Iris se acomodó sobre el suelo con cuidado, de un simple vistazo vi sus pies que se encontraban algo rojizos de la planta, saque el cuchillo y me arranque las mangas de mi playera, corte una parte y después las botellas de plástico, hice unas sandalias lo suficientemente resistentes y las empuje hacia ella

– Póntelas –

Solo volví a levantar la vista al cielo que se iba tornando de un tono dorado

– pero y el combustible? – pregunto

– Tengo los termos, no importan – respondí

– g…gracias –

No es que me importara mucho pero no me gustaría tener que cargarla cuando algún pincho en el camino le hiciera daño, se podía oler algo raro en el aire nada peligroso

– crees que lleguemos en la noche? – pregunto

– Si continuamos a este pasó tal vez antes de que de que caiga la noche –

Me sentía muy tranquilo ,no obstante ,me puse de pie

– Ya es hora de continuar…más adelante si puedo conseguirte ropa hare lo necesario –

Estiro la mano y la ayude a levantarse

Todo se volvió oscuro en unas cuantas horas pero ya nos encontrábamos en el boquete o más en el borde, desde ahí se podía ver una gran cantidad de árboles y maleza, no podía describir el cambio de temperatura ahí, era como si el invierno se adelantara

– Hay que mantener la distancia, vamos a esos arbustos – dije dando la vuelta

Ocultos y sin nada me senté de nuevo

– Tal vez pasemos la noche sin comer – dije

– está bien, he tenido que pasar días así –

Con un clima entre frio y cálido saque el cuchillo

– tienes hambre? – pregunte

– No, solo quiero dormir unas horas antes de entrar – contesto

Saque las pokeball y libere a zorua ,absol y pidgeot

– iré a explorar así que mantente quieta, cuídenla por favor –

Antes de irme saque el arma eléctrica y se la di

– úsala solo si debes, presiona ese botón – cuando lo sujeto me miro un momento

– Ya vuelvo – con ella protegida mire el boquete y camine los alrededores

No había nada interesante dentro y me pregunte qué haría Iris y cuál era el peligro ahí dentro, había escuchado mucho pero nada se veía peligroso, entre la distancia me agaché y mire unas luces de patrullas estacionadas en lo que sería la entrada, no se visualizaba bien pero conté a seis agentes moverse por los alrededores aunque a esa hora oscura era un poco difícil saber el número exacto, camine todo hasta encontrarme a unos metros de las patrullas oculto entre la hierba alta, todos se mantenían activos cubiertos con grandes abrigos, les acompañaban pokemon. Con cuidado me aleje para hacer alguna estrategia, tenían una buena seguridad con grandes lámparas iluminando por todas partes y el rango de visión era mayor

Oculto los rodee vigilándolos hasta que tuve una idea, a unos metros más lejos orine sobre el pasto y comencé correr, no tardo mucho cuando los pokemon comenzaron a correr alertas , use la conmoción y con el cuchillo fui cortando cables dejando a oscuras todo, los gritos de la policía se hicieron escuchar. Me cubrí entre las patrullas y mire el interior porque casi siempre había comida con ellos, en las primeras dos no había nada que fuera útil aunque en la tercera logre sacar ropa de una oficial, era un poco grande y estaba limpia así que la tome del asiento, continúe en las otras hasta una camioneta donde forcé la puerta encontrando bastante equipo aunque un poco pesado tal vez para algún disturbio, no perdí tiempo y tome todo lo que cupo en una mochila junto a un bidón de combustible, los policías continuaban buscando y en una oportunidad volví al bosque, antes de continuar me detuve solo para verlos de nuevo, los policías gritaban e iluminaban por todas partes con sus lámparas, como era normal los pokemon no iba a mi dirección antes de siquiera seguir se desviaban

– tal vez un pokemon salvaje causo esto! – Grito uno

– no lo sé son muchas coincidencias – repuso otro que continuaba apuntando su lámpara a muchas direcciones

– de todos modos llama al técnico, no podemos estar a ciegas por lo mientras prendan los faros – dijo

Con eso dicho me aleje en dirección a Iris

La maleta era pesada por lo que alcance a llevar y con más lentitud subí, la luz de luna me confundía por la cantidad de sombras en todos lados, a decir verdad me gustaban más las tinieblas porque era menos complicado moverme

Sin desviarme ni un poco llegue con Iris y encendí esa lámpara apuntando en dirección contraria a la de los policías

– Conseguí cosas que nos pueden ayudar – dije

– si? y que cosas? – pregunto

– Comida y algo de ropa para ti, no sé muy bien si te quedara pero servirá – conteste

Se puso de pie , abrí la mochila y saque la ropa junto a un abrigo largo y unas botas, las miro un momento con mucha seriedad

– no te gustan? – pregunte

– No es eso… – dijo

– Me iré a cambiar – agrego

Mire lo que había conseguido y lo acomode, los ojos de zorua y absol me observaban mientras pidgeot me observaba desde la rama del árbol

– qué pasa? – pregunte

Deje aquellas cajas de comida a un costado mío, cada uno hizo un ruido bastante modesto y zorua tallo su cabeza contra mi pierna y la acaricie

– no se preocupen – conteste

– tendré cuidado por lo mientras estarán un poco encerrados, no me gusta mucho la idea pero así es más seguro para ustedes – añadí

Absol se paró delante de mí y me observo a los ojos

– Por ahora estaremos viajando – dije, asintió y volvió a su lugar

No tardo mucho cuando Iris volvió con nosotros ya con la muda de ropa

– Aquí está tu manta – dijo

Me quede un poco fijo en ella y en esa blusa con una R mayúscula, tenía cierto recuerdo del pasado sobre esa letra pero no tenía idea que representaba

– y como me veo? – pregunto

– supongo que bien – replique

– no crees que es un poco revelador? –

Baje la vista y la falda era demasiado corta por lo que volví a ver la mochila

– u…un poco – dije

– Me pondré el abrigo para que no haya problemas –

Dejo las toallas y mi chaqueta cerca y se sentó enfrente de mí

– lo robaste cierto? –

Asentí

– con todo esto que pasa me encargare de pagar después – dijo

– pasaremos la noche a escuras no quiero que nos encuentren los policías – dije

Ya tenía todo puesto en su lugar y con la noche avanzando abrí las cajas de comida

Más tarde todos dormían y con la guardia camine hasta el borde del boquete, continuaba sin ver nada como esa bestia que todos temían, con el mismo silencio observe

Para la mañana siguiente analice el terreno y no había nada hostil a la vista, con todo preparado me cargue la mochila

– Pidgeot te ayudara a bajar – Iris me miro y saco a un dragón

– bajare con este – dijo

– Está bien –

Con solo un pokemon fuera me monte

– Sígueme y baja rápido – brame

Dentro del boquete nos quedamos detrás de la hierba

– bien ya estamos aquí, y cuál es tu asunto? – pregunte

– debo detener a la bestia – respondió

– cuál? – repuse

– Vi unas fotos y es un pokemon dragón o eso pienso aunque en las imágenes se ve que su cuerpo tiene que ver con el hielo es muy extraño – dijo

– entonces es un dragón de hielo? Tal vez por eso hace frio aquí – comente

– sí, no me gusta mucho pero debo hacerlo para calmar a la gente y que el pokemon no sea puesto como una amenaza – dijo

– está bien…si queremos encontrarlo hay que comenzar a movernos –

Con los pokemon detrás fuimos pegados a la pared

Realmente era gigantesco el nuevo terreno aunque muy extraño por la tranquilidad incluso las plantas eran más grandes de lo común supongo que porque nunca hubo contacto humano, Iris caminaba detrás de mi e iba muy seria moviendo la vista a todos lados

Recorrimos un gran trecho cuando de entre el silencio escuche un murmuro en el aire lo que me hizo bajar la cabeza

– Escóndanse – dije

De en todo el tiempo escuchar unas silabas fue aterrador, los policías no debían entrar a menos que alguien ya lo haya hecho y nosotros no éramos el problemas, con la cara tocando la hierbas di unos pasos hacia adelante ,de nuevo oí palabras aun borrosas del todo

– No se muevan –

Quien estuviera dentro seguía su camino y era cercano al nuestro

En el lapso de cinco minutos aquella voz que se escuchó claramente pero reconocí que provenía más de un radio portátil, en cuanto fueron aproximándose escuche las instrucción no claras pero me daban una idea de cómo debía llevar a cabo el plan

Iban solo para revisar ya que algo entro por el túnel que cuidaban, por sus expresiones se veían fatigados por el trabajo y un poco disgustados por tener que caminar a buscar algo que no sabían si era humano o pokemon

– Aquí no hay nada – dijo a la radio

– sigan buscando, entro alguien y no quiero que nos reporten por no trabajar – respondió el tipo de la radio

– está bien, pero solo unos minutos más y si no encontramos a nadie nos largamos – dijo

Guardo la radio y con pasos más ruidosos se alejo

Cuando fue seguro volví con Iris

– Hay que ir con más calma desde aquí, mantengamos el ruido en nulo –

Sin abrir la boca solo aceptaron

Todo fue según mi plan y antes de darme cuenta los oficiales regresaron a su patrullaje y ahora con más soledad nos movimos en libertad

– crees que ese pokemon este aquí? – pregunte, no encontré rastro vivo de su existencia

– Está por aquí, la gente nunca menciono que saliera – dijo

No todo se hallaba cerrado y su hubiera uno me daría cuenta pero le di la razón por que era el cliente. Observe a todos lados hacia una cueva inmensa

– crees que viva ahí? – pregunte

– puede que si aunque no estoy segura que debamos entrar a su casa sin permiso – respondió

–pero si queremos acabar con esto hay que arriesgarnos – repuse

– cierto, bueno dame un momento para prepararme – abrió el abrigo y se acomodó su cinturón con las pokeball, su largo cabello lo sujeto con una enredara y aplaudió una vez

– Estoy lista, ahora sí puedo llegar – dijo con un tono muy animado

Se veía muy dispuesta para la batalla lo que alimento en mí el mismo deseo. Sin perder más tiempo entramos

Nos alejamos lo suficiente y a oscuras nos condujimos sin encontrar nada, prendí la lámpara y no había algo vivo en el interior, sin embargo, el frio incremento mucho y causo que cerrara mi chaqueta

Mas adentro pude percibir una respiración pesada

– Alto – susurre

Moví la lámpara hacia el fondo donde algo brillo, parecía ser cristal y en mi nació una emoción por que nunca había visto algo similar

– Está bien –

Con una seña fuimos adelante, no sentía nada vivo ahí dentro, sin embargo ,aquello que respiraba se mantenía. Nos acercamos a los cristales y era un depósito de ese material y había mucho más en el techo de aquel túnel que todavía no terminaba

– donde crees que este ese pokemon? – pregunte

– No lo sé, con el tamaño que tiene ya lo debimos ver – respondió

Apunte la luz hacia las paredes del túnel y habían grandes marcas de rasguños y simples partes hechas trizas por completo

– Si es peligroso tal vez se refugie en el fondo – comente

Iris se agacho y toco el suelo

– de verdad crees que sea peligroso? – Pregunto

– no tengo idea, aun no me ha atacado –

– Hace mucho frio aquí – bramo abrazándose así misma

– Tal vez sea porque estamos debajo de la tierra – repuse

– Pero no me hagas caso – añadí

Los cristales refractaban la luz de la lámpara

– entonces hay que ir más 'dentro – dije

– Si – volvió a mi lado

A cinco metros me detuve y observe a un montón de cristales gigantescos pero no solo por eso, sentí cierto movimiento entre la sombra

– qué pasa? – pregunto Iris

– Creo que ese pokemon está aquí – conteste

No había nada más que eso y con pasos lentos anduve, no obstante, subí a una roca y enseguida escuche un quejido

– dragonair! – Dijo Iris

Salte de esa roca y me coloque a su lado

– Tenías razón – añadió mirando hacia la roca

– Pero no siento ninguna presencia – dije

– Eso lo hace diferente – replico

Cuidando su espalda escuche que aquella respiración resonó y un aire frio me rodeo por completo

– dónde está? – pregunte

– ahí delante – contesto con un tono muy animado

Aquel montón de cristales se levantó del suelo y mostro dos luceros penetrantes que nos observaron ,de nuevo el aire se volvió mucho más frio y el viento fue mucho más recio

– Calma, solo quiero saber que ha pasado – dijo Iris extendiendo las manos

Aquel pokemon fuera lo que fuera no se encontraba vivo o al menos eso sentía

– estas segura? – pregunte

Era perturbador no ver un corazón o algo dentro de aquel cuerpo

– Si…estaremos bien –

Dio algunos pasos adelante

– calma….no soy enemiga solo escucha – añadió

Sin apartar la vista le seguí con la vista, sin embargo, escuche un silbido y por impulso derribe a Iris y en simples segundos escuche un estallido que hizo vibrar el suelo mientras aquel pokemon soltó un gran rugido que derribo los cristales del techo

– vámonos! – exclame

Sujete su mano con fuerza para largarnos y ella se quedó quieta

– no! Tengo que trabajar –

Sus ojos se veían encendidos de un fuego extraño, se liberó y fue con el pokemon quien se movía a todos lados

– calma! – grito

Todo parecía ir para mal y como mi deber era sacarla de inmediato, sin importar que hiciera quise llevarla pero antes de eso escuche su voz de nuevo

– hermano que sorpresa –

Con rapidez quite mi cuchillo mirando a mi hermana acercarse con esa arma larga en mano

– No tenía intención de encontrarte hoy pero sí que el destino nos quiere juntos – dijo

Apreté el cuchillo con fuerza


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

Me miraba de la misma manera y entre dos grandes peligros mi hermana era peor que ese pokemon, posicione los pies sobre el suelo

– y además me tienes a la campeona, cuando te someta dejare que la veas sufrir eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ti –

Recargo esa arma y apunto hacia el pokemon

– por ahora hare lo que me encomendaron, será rápido no te desesperes que en poco te daré amor –

De nuevo tenía la misma mirada maniática y sin perder más tiempo fui contra ella, curve el cuchillo y antes de entrar en contacto di media vuelta queriendo clavar el cuchillo en su nuca pero mi hermana como en el pasado detuvo el ataque con el arma

– Sabes que puedo detener ese ataque – dijo

Era muy fácil de leer por lo que sonreí apretando el botón de mi arma, entre el chasquido de electricidad mi hermana cayó al suelo

– rayos! – bramo

Los rugidos del pokemon se mantenían descontrolados e Iris continuaba frente al peligro, con ella sobre el suelo tuve la idea de llevármela lo cual se esfumo cuando mire a mi hermana levantarse y sacar su navaja

– Todavía no has visto mi entrenamiento –

Arrojo la escopeta al suelo y se acomodó, sin perderla de vista di algunos pasos firmes inclinándome mientras ella sonreía

– como burlaste la seguridad de la entrada? – pregunte

– Pides demasiada información aunque por ti puedo hacer una excepción, veras me pidieron llevar información de este pokemon a nuestro padre para alguna cosa que no me interesa y bueno una amiga me dio tiempo para entrar, sabes que nunca puedes confiar en un policía –

– ya veo…no dejare que te la lleves sabes que ahora somos enemigos – repuse

– Lo que menos me interesa es ella, te he buscado desde que te fuiste y ahora no te dejare ir –

Me hartaba de escucharla

– Entonces lucha –

Mi hermana no gasto más saliva y se arrojó contra mí queriendo cortarme los tendones de los brazos los cuales evite deslizándome a su costado tomándola por el cuello

– Ahora dime donde se encuentra padre –

Mi hermana tenía el cuchillo apuntando hacia mi estómago

– no lo sé, hace tiempo que no lo veo – dijo

– desertaste? – Pregunte

– No, solo trabajo a mi manera – Contesto

Sin poder acabarla ni tampoco paralizarla la solté en dirección opuesta a Iris

– y dime esa chica te gusta? – pregunto

Sin perder ante sus provocaciones me volví a poner en guardia

– espero que no porque le hare sufrir más si sientes algo– agrego

A pesar de que tenía que protegerla me encontraba ocupado y los rugidos de aquel no se calmaban, sin mucho más tiempo me arroje contra mi hermana moviendo mi mano rápidamente, entre el silbido de mi cuchillo y los golpes tintineantes logre cortar dos veces en sus brazos y ya que era tiempo de largarnos, hice mi último esfuerzo y me arroje acertando una patada en su costado que la dejo en el suelo, de nuevo con una oportunidad fui por Iris a quien sujete de la mano pero volvió a rechazarla

– Ya casi esta – dijo

El pokemon disminuyo sus rugidos y bajo la vista a ella quien fue aproximándose, dragonair se mantenía sereno

– Vámonos, es hora de irnos – dije

Con delicadeza elevo su mano hasta el hocico del pokemon

– Calma – dijo

Aquel dragón hueco quedo mirándola y entraron en contacto

– Solo cálmate –

Iris no parecía tener miedo y el dragón solo cerro los ojos

– somos amigos no hay necesidad de pelear – dijo con tono de voz muy dulce

Su respiración se calmó, mi hermana la miro y se arrastró hasta el arma que cargo y sonrió

– Tratare que nadie venga a molestarte – dijo abrazándolo

no comprendía del todo lo que Iris hizo pero aquella bestia se había apaciguado y ella sonreía de felicidad, mi hermana de nuevo disparo y la munición estallo en la cabeza del pokemon quien arrojo un rayo hacia el techo que quedo congelado, ya que todo se iba a la basura la tome de la mano llevándola fuera

– Ya es hora – dije

Iris saco su pokeball y capturo a dragonair, el pokemon volvió a su descontrol y como mi hermana era la causante solo me aleje, ya lejos me detuve

– continua ahora te alcanzo – dije

Iris me miro un segundo pero frunció el ceño y se alejó, sabía que mi hermana nos seguiría y no podía dejar que tuviera tiempo, dentro de la mochila saque un recipiente con gasolina y esparcí el líquido por todas partes, si ella quería seguirnos tendría al menos que tener un reto, con el arma eléctrica observe a mi hermana estar al dragón que se encontraba totalmente enfurecido ,con una chispa se encendió todo y me fui

Encontré a Iris en la salida

– Vámonos –

La sujete y nos adentramos en el monte

Permanecimos corriendo una media hora hasta que nos detuvimos y detrás de algunos árboles nos ocultamos, di una revisión para asegurarme que no nos siguieran y sin nadie a la vista me incline y mire a Iris

– estas bien? Te hirió el pokemon? – pregunte

– No –

Su respiración era agitada y abrió el abrigo mientras desataba su pelo

– No me gusta el frio pero no podía dejarlo así – dijo

– Ese pokemon solo se defendía de algunos entrenadores – añadió

Me agache y levante su quijada observándola, Iris era alguien singular que usaba las palabras en vez del poder, logro calmar esa gran bestia sola, nunca había conocido a alguien así, quite mi mano y observe el suelo

– y que pasara ahora? – pregunte

Tardó en responder por lo que levante su mirada

– V…voy a hablar con mi manager – dijo desviando la vista

– Entiendo, estaremos aquí un tiempo – dije

– y esa chica rubia por qué ataco? – pregunto

Volví a mirar entre las plantas

– Es la misma que ataco la choza, es quien está detrás de ti – respondí

– La enviaron para recolectar información, creo que muestras del cuerpo o algo – agregue

– Ya veo – bramo

Tenía pensado permanecer ahí unas horas más asegurándome que mi hermana se fuera a buscar un rastro nuestro por las afueras

– y que paso con el pokemon porque se volvió muy hostil? – pregunte

– no es hostil, todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando un grupo de personas entraron a túnel y comenzaron a atacar el interior y destrozaron todo, tal vez eran mineros – respondió

– realmente no le importo demasiado al principio pero conforme se llevaban los cristales se volvieron más violentos con los pokemon y los fueron ahuyentando del boquete hasta que solamente quedo él y se encerró pero no se detuvieron y continuaron yendo más profundo y en un simple momento lo atacaron con mucha brutalidad ahí fue cuando respondió con más fuerza y creo que los que sobrevivieron contaron mentiras –

Volví con ella

– y que harás al respecto? – pregunte

– Llamare a la prensa y buscare arreglar todo al respecto aunque me será difícil ya que esos tipos tienen dinero – respondió

No me gustaba mucho la gente corrupta así que solo intente proponer algo

– Si quieres puedo encargarme – dije

– yo lo hare, creo que siendo la campeona tal vez tenga más oportunidad para arreglarlo con la ley –

Realmente nunca usaba la diplomacia y con lo que respondía lo deje de lado, había tenido la idea de buscarlos y terminarlos como último trabajo y así hacer algo útil que ayudara

– pero si me están siguiendo para dañarme creo que mandare algún video bueno es mejor ser muy prudente – comento

– Si –

Me miro y sonrió

– entonces que haremos? – pregunto

– saldremos juntos e iremos por la moto, tal vez por la noche buscare donde quedarnos – conteste

– está bien…discúlpame por no ser muy útil, no tengo idea de que hacer – dijo

La mire a los ojos

– no hay necesidad, estas cosas son muy diferentes a lo que has vivido no cualquiera sabe que hacer – replique

– pero el trabajo ya termino, cuando salgamos del boquete se termina el trato bueno así lo puse con tu jefe – dijo

– no sé nada de eso para mí el trabajo termina cuando cobro además no tengo nada que hacer esta semana – repuse

– y si te lastiman hay alguien a quien pueda llamar? – Pregunto

No conocía a nadie más que a mi familia y con ellos no podía contar

– Estoy solo – conteste

Todavía quedaba mucho para saber si ya no había peligro y como lo sugerí nos quedamos

Con lo que parecía silencio salimos del boquete y nos alejamos de ahí, de la misma manera caminamos cuesta abajo en todo el camino Iris se mantuvo callada con la vista en el infinito, siendo el único que sabía todo el camino la guie, sin embargo, no dejaba de cuestionarme lo que Iris hizo, solo toco a aquel pokemon y supo que había sucedido, había visto muchas cosas en mi tiempo, desde jóvenes de mi edad luchar hasta el último momento éramos niños y yo no tenía la opción de la piedad en esos días, también pokemon raros que nunca supe su nombre más que forma y no eran ordinarios pero lo que ella realizo era muy diferente, los sentimientos no influían en la sorpresa por eso sonreí durante parte del camino por un descubrimiento mas

Llegamos a donde la moto, con cuidado la descubrí y limpie toda la basura de entre el motor, con el único recipiente con combustible llene lo necesario del tanque y enseguida subió conmigo

Para no realizar mucho ruido viajamos lento, Iris no abrió la boca solo me abrazo de la cintura

Unas horas más tarde ya habiéndonos alejado nos hallábamos en un claro muy próximo a campos de plantíos y siendo cubiertos por las grandes matas nos detuvimos, saque el celular y como siempre di una mirada al mapa, no había nada interesante lo cual era bueno ,las casas eran comunes y por cómo veía las cosas eran calladas sin reportes graves, con sitios marcados retomamos

Pasamos de terracería a calles empedradas y conduciendo por aquella avenida di la vuelta en varias esquinas y no tardamos en encontrar un hotel, hice el papeleo con normalidad y pague por adelantado pidiendo privacidad a lo que aceptaron de inmediato y nos llevaron al cuarto

Entramos y deje la mochila al costado de la cama, me quite la chaqueta y dejándome caer sobre el sillón

– Duerme, yo me encargare de todo – dije

Se quitó el abrigo y se acostó cubriéndose con las sabanas, pensativo libere a mis pokemon y camine hacia el comedor donde saque todo de mis bolsas y llame a mi contacto

Fueron dos veces en las que intente y respondió demasiado agitado

– hola, perdona estaba afuera – dijo

– no hay problema…oye alguien sabe cómo me llamo? – Pregunte

– a que te refieres? – Contesto

– encontraron algo sobre mí? – Se escuchó un tono de duda en su voz

– No, realmente no sé cómo te llames ahora y no lo quiero saber – dijo

– porque preguntas eso? – Añadió

– Solo para asegurarme, me encontré con mi hermana y pensé que ya tenían información – dije

– Estas bien? Acaso te ha lastimado? – bramo de inmediato

– No me hizo nada – dije

– que bien, pero como te encontró? Que yo sepa desde tu última vez se perdió conexión total – dijo

– por una trasmisión, creo que debí cambiar también de apariencia – dije

– No es tu culpa, creo que ella continua por su cuenta ya tiene tiempo que se ha presentado a su casa – repuso

– comprendo y de mi hermano, lo has visto? – de nuevo su respirar se escuchó

– Unas veces ha venido al pueblo aunque solo por un día y después se va así nada mas – dijo

– y mi padre? – mire hacia la cama e Iris continuaba dormida

– no ha regresado desde que comenzó el protocolo, por ahora los otros líderes están a salvo aunque se ha complicado con las bajas dentro de la policía – dijo

– pero no te preocupes ando ayudando a mi manera, les mando información sobre lugares claves para que interfieran –

Ya el atardecer caía

– Cuando la deje en un lugar seguro viajare – dije

– y a dónde iras? – Pregunto mi contacto

– a casa…tal vez puede que nos veamos un poco – dije

– Oh que bien, te esperare – bramo con alegría

– Puede que mañana te hable, nos vemos –

Apague el comunicador y mire por la ventana

Mientras Iris descansaba fui personalmente por la cena y mientras esperaba a que prepararan todo lo que pedí revise algunas cosas en la computadora, como noticias y cosas al respecto.

no demore en mi encargo y deje toda la comida en el carrito muy cerca de la mesa, Iris tenía un valor inmenso para el plan y no podía abandonarla en el hotel al menos no en esa zona donde podrían hallarla, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha para bañarme, ya que no podía andar de la misma manera me mire al espejo, había cambiado muy poco pero mi hermana me había visto bien y para que ningún policía diera la misma descripción sujete el cuchillo cortando todo el pelo dejándolo al ras de un dedo y también me rasure la barba debajo de la quijada, con una apariencia diferente continúe

Ya vestido volví a ver por la ventana y no había nada interesante, con el silencio de la noche sobre todo fui con Iris despertándola enseguida

– Cena – dije

Con sueño se deslizo fuera de la cama y camino hacia el comedor

– Traje lo suficiente para todos –

Sentado miraba el celular mandando otro mensaje al jefe

"las cosas van bien, ya casi hemos terminado pero el cliente ha pedido que la acompañe a un viaje a otro lugar"

Guarde el teléfono y mire mi comida, no tenía mucho apetito pero debía comer algo para soportar la noche además de que no sabía cuándo seria mi última comida, entre la cena note que Iris me miraba de reojo lo cual me resultó ser un poco incómodo, pase unos minutos soportando pero no podía disfrutar de la cena

– te sucede algo? Quieres otra cosa para comer? – pregunte

– no es nada…solo que te vez diferente – respondió

– no es tanto, tal vez luego me reconozcan – dije

– Pero tal vez debiste ir con peluquero para que te ayudara a cortarte la nuca – comento

– si? desde el espejo del baño no logre alcanzar a verme – respondí

Pase mi mano por mi cabeza y se encontraba irregular el corte en unas partes

– Solo es para guardar apariencia – dije

Dio unos bocados más cuando de nuevo me miro

– y que harás cuando termines el trabajo? – pregunto

– Comprare una motocicleta y tal vez viaje a algún lugar – conteste

– suena emocionante pero no hay alguien que te espere? –

– Por eso hare el viaje, buscare un buen lugar donde vivir – repuse

– Ya veo, sí que eres interesante – bramo sonriendo

– y tú? Tienes a donde ir –

Dejo un momento los cubiertos

– sí, aunque no tengo idea de como este, tal vez si salgo viva quiero hacer una casa donde pueda descansar de vez en cuando – dijo con un tono melancólico y no podía dejar que perdiera la esperanza

– te sacare viva, de todos modos tienes que estarlo para que cobre – dije

Asintió y oculto la vista, permaneció en silencio y quieta. Continúe comiendo y cuando termine solo me levante y camine a la puerta

– saldré un momento –

Me aleje unos metros antes de darme cuenta que me faltaba mi chaqueta, con la calma retorne hacia la puerta escuchando un extraño sonido y a Iris hablar, deje atrás la chaqueta

Camine unas calles pensando mucho y en la distancia mire un comercio cerrado, lo observe bien y no había ninguna persona a esa hora y las pocas solo se iban directo a lo que serían sus hogares, no lo pensé mucho mas

Entre por una ventana y camine por el interior mirando la ropa que vendían, a simple vista me medí pantalones y lo necesario, en el camino tome algo de ropa femenina por que ir por la ciudad con una gabardina tan grande llamaría la atención aunque me costó más trabajo ya que no recordaba del todo su talla así que calcule. Cuando termine sali de la misma manera que entre y camine con tranquilidad, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza turbándome, la opción más fácil era dejarla a su suerte en ese hotel e ir a buscarlos de inmediato, sin embargo, lo malo de eso era que tal vez mi hermana la encontrara y terminara, si quería ser útil la debía dejar en un punto donde no lograran hallarla por cualquier medio y así no permitir que derrumbaran esa región en lo que deseaban hacer, en esas horas llegue a la conclusión que era más fácil arrebatar una vida que preservarla, con un paseo y después de despejar la mente regrese al hotel

Entre con cuidado mirando a Iris cobijada junto a emolga, zorua y absol. Ella al verme se cubrió la cara

– Toma –

Deje su ropa sobre la cama

– No estoy seguro de tu talla – añadí andando a cambiarme al baño

Fue rápido y con la ropa sucia el deje en enrollada dentro de mi playera, sali del baño y llame a mis pokemon al comedor, inclinado baje la voz

– cuídenla, por ahora no me presten atención y céntrense en ella por cualquier situación – dije

Me miraron con seriedad

– si me llego a ir quiero que la cuiden tanto sea necesario –

Con eso dicho me dirigí a la silla donde pasaría la noche, Iris también se había cambiado y parecía más cómoda

– oye quieres que te corte el pelo, encontré unas tijeras en el botiquín de baño…no se mucho pero puedo ser cuidadosa – dijo

Recordé que había actuado raro antes

– crees que puedas? – Pregunte

– a lo mejor si – replico

– está bien no me importa mucho mi apariencia – dije

– vamos al baño –

Con la puerta abierta y sentado sobre una silla permanecía quieto escuchando las tijeras cortar

– y como están tus pies? – pregunte

– Mejor – contesto

– y le hablaras a tu manager? tenemos mucho tiempo – dije

– sí, lo hare después de que me bañe y me arreglare para enviar un video – repuso

– está bien, te recomiendo que no digas donde te encuentras por ahora te llevare a un lugar seguro y no quiero que nos sigan – comente

– Ya lo había pensado – agrego

– y estas ropas donde la conseguiste? – Pregunto

No respondí a nada e Iris soltó aire

– Ya me encargare después – dijo

Siguió cortándome el pelo

Cuando termino solo me levante sacudiéndome cabeza

– y que te parece? – Pregunto

– supongo que bien – respondí andando fuera

– Toma tu baño mientras cuidare afuera – añadí

– si –

De nuevo afuera mire la ciudad, me toque el poco cabello que tenía mientras disfrutaba de lo relajado que me encontraba, tenía en mente que no debía presionarme demasiado y que debía ir planeando cada paso sin adelantarme

Volví adentro unas media hora después y encontré a Iris peinándose mientras miraba las noticias de esa hora

– Shi podrías prestarme tu teléfono una vez más? no quiero usar el de aquí por que causara problemas – dijo

– sí, úsalo cuanto puedas – repise

– Gracias – me senté al borde la cama cerrando los ojos unos minutos

– he estado mirando la tv para ver si hay algo sobre mi pero no hablan mucho sobre lo que paso tal vez ya se calmó todo – dijo Iris

– si? – Estire los brazos

– Bueno esto servirá – abrí los ojos e Iris fue hacia el comedor donde llamo

Coloco el altavoz y escuche el sonido de llamada, en cuanto se oyó que retiraban la bocina Iris hablo

– Hola – saludo

– oye donde has estado? – pregunto el manager

– acabando con el problema, resulto ser un pokemon que atacaron – contesto

– pero si los supervivientes han dicho que el los ataco – dijo el manager

– no, envía a gente a investigar el boquete no es hostil ya lo vi y estuve ahí con el – replico Iris

– pero no te vio la policía? Por qué nadie me comento al respecto – dijo

– entre muy sigilosamente…pero el pokemon es inocente – respondió

– entonces cuéntame que fue lo sucedió –

Iris soltó aire y se acercó a la bocina platicando lo ocurrido

Omitió lo sucedido con mi hermana y relato solo lo que ella vio, en todo lo dicho sentí desconfianza del manager no lo conocía pero no me gustaba

– ya veo, pero será difícil hacer algo después de que ya dieron tantas entrevistas….déjame ver qué puedo hacer…y estas bien? Te ha pasado algo? – dijo en un tono de preocupación

– Estoy bien, mi guarda espaldas me ayudo bastante – respondió

– entonces volverás? – pregunto

– si pero después, ya que estoy libre iré en un viaje por unas semanas de todos modos no hay nada importante – contesto

– pero y las entrevistas y las presentaciones? – bramo

– Puedo ir después, no he tomado vacaciones – dijo

– Espero que recapacites y vuelvas – dijo el manager

– enviare un video y quiero que lo presentes en donde puedas ahí explicare todo – Iris se veía muy animada y con la misma determinación en los ojos

– Está bien, esperare – ambos se despidieron e Iris tomo mi teléfono observándolo con extrañeza

– Nunca había visto uno así, me podrías ayudar…. – me levante de la cama

No era un teléfono común por que realmente no me pertenecía ,lo había robado a una mujer y me acostumbre a usarlo, con la cámara puesta solo me senté al frente apuntando el lente

– Cuando tú digas – dije

Se acomodó el pelo y se puso seria, aclaro la garganta y asintió, presione el botón de grabar

Fue bastante profesional durante la grabación y al final de todo eso envié el resultado al número de aquel manager, Iris sonrió con satisfacción y fue a la cama para descansar después de un largo día, acompañándola me senté en la silla cubriéndome con una sábana y estuve despierto unas horas más, mis pokemon dormían cerca de ella resguardándola como les dije y sin perder de vista la puerta fui cerrando los ojos

En esa noche tuve un sueño muy turbio, me encontraba de nuevo en casa mirando hacia el patio a través de ventana, había un lindo día, sin embargo, dentro era n lugar totalmente diferente en el que se encontraba mi padre sentado en esa silla de acero mirándome mientras sostenía el control de los monitores, él sonrió

– Sí que has hecho un buen trabajo – dijo

Apretó un botón y aparecieron imágenes en monitores de los cuerpos de aquellas personas importantes de la región, cada una de ellas las había matado y al final de todas fue una foto de Iris

– Debes cumplir con tu trabajo –

Baje la vista a mis manos que se encontraban húmedas por la sangre que continuaba fluyendo de mi cuchillo, enseguida intente soltarlo pero mis manos se hallaban fundidas con el acero lo que me perturbo, golpee todo para quitarme el arma pero no logre hacerlo

– vamos ya es hora de que completes el trabajo –

Señalo a la puerta y enseguida entro mi hermana arrastrando de los pies a Iris quien se encontraba totalmente golpeada

En esos momento en mi entro una furia inmensa que hizo estremecer mi cuerpo, enojado y perdiendo el control me quise arrojar a mi padre para acabarlo pero antes de poder alcanzarlo me vi en el suelo sintiendo una correa en mi cuello, mi hermana camino y me sujeto del cuello

– Recuerda que solo eres un houndour, no puedes morder la mano de tu amo – dijo

Iris permanecía temblando sobre el suelo mirándome, quería protegerla pero no podía moverme, mi hermano también llego

– solo por esta vez me hare cargo de tu trabajo –

saco su arma apuntando hacia el corazón de Iris, de nuevo quise atacar y de la misma manera caí al suelo y mi hermano sin contemplaciones asesino a Iris, en ese momento desperté de golpe observando hacia todos lados, eran las cinco de la mañana e Iris miraba la tv de pronto solo se cubrió la cara sollozando

– qué pasa? – pregunte exaltado

– c….crees que soy una mentirosa? – pregunto

Me aproxime queriendo tocarla pero no podía olvidar el suelo

– no lo eres – respondí

– quien te dijo que eres una mentirosa? – pregunte

– Todos….nadie quiere creer que el pokemon es inocente – respondió

Se arrojó a mí abrazándome juntando su cabeza a mi pecho y con torpeza la rodee con mis brazos

– todos quieren matar a ese pokemon – sollozo

Gire la vista al televisor donde se encontraba una de las fotos del pokemon junto a comentarios, eran muchos que opinaban que debían usar toda la fuerza contra el pokemon y calificaban a Iris como una mentirosa, fruncí el ceño porque no me caían bien esas personas

– tú tienes la razón no les hagas caso – dije

No entendía del todo el sentimiento de tristeza pero no podía dejarla así ,la tuve entre mis brazos

De estar de pie pase a sentarme sobre la cama e Iris estuvo más calmado, guardo silencio y no me dejaba de abrazar

– Descansa, más tarde puedes hacerte cargo – dije

Quise apartarme pero Iris se sujetó

– por favor quédate conmigo – dijo

Realmente no le veía problema aunque con lo que soñé no me encontraba seguro, Iris se acomodó en la cama y me acosté con ella, no me quejaba de estar ahí, era muy cálida y tenía un olor muy agradable, con nervios acaricie su cabeza. Mi corazón saltaba y de nuevo aquel instinto se hizo presente, antes de que me dejara llevar cerré los ojos y quede dormido


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho

Unas horas más tarde desperté y quede quieto al ver a Iris a mi lado, dormía profundamente y quede mirándola fijo, el verla tan triste fue sorpresivo y más su preocupación por ese pokemon que no era suyo, me di cuenta que me seguía pareciendo muy linda, con esos ojos ámbar que en ocasiones por la luz del sol cambiaban a unos rojizos, sus labios se veían muy suaves y eran delgados sin pensar los toque con un dedo, realmente eran blandos, deslice la mano hacia su mejilla que toque con cuidado, había visto algo similar en la televisión, con cuidado me aproxime y la bese, no era nada sorprendente pero sentí mi pulso aumentar gradualmente, en el silencio continúe con ella

Llegaron las doce cuando abrió los ojos y se apartó enseguida

– Perdón – dijo

– No hay problema – repuse

Baje de la cama y me puse las botas

– Iré por el desayuno, almuerzo…algo para comer antes de irnos – Iris asintió

Ya fuera camine hacia el mostrador donde pediría todo, rumbo ahí escuche hablar a un par de sujetos que iban fuera, ambos charlaron sobre el pokemon y también tenían una opinión igual a la de Iris, podía ser que la gente no fuera tan mala pensé en esos instantes

Pedí para todos y espere

Como la vez anterior lleve el carrito hasta la habitación, Iris se arreglaba el pelo junto a mis pokemon, deje la comida en la mesa y volví a la ventana para observar

– y ahora a dónde iremos? – Pregunto

– Adelante hay unos pueblos, tal vez hagamos una visita – respondí

– está bien…sabes no me rendiré y tratare de defender a ese pokemon, iré con los líderes si es necesario tal vez ellos me ayuden – dijo

– si pero iremos a escondidas – repuse

– lo sé, me podrías mostrar tu mapa –

Saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo entregue. Miro de nuevo mi teléfono con una expresión de duda

– Podrías…. – volví a ayudarla

Me acomode de nuevo en la cama, recordé que había una gasolinera a las afuera donde llenaría el tanque aunque con el tipo de combustible también rellenaría los recipientes para al menos avanzar unos pueblos

– Cuando apenas viajaba conocí unos caminos bastante solitarios tal vez podríamos ir por ahí – dijo

Me enseño el mapa y lejos pasando unas colinas se encontraban esos senderos aunque eran casi inexistentes

– entonces podríamos tomar esos caminos…está bien pero antes nos prepararemos y compraremos lo necesario – dije

– Sí, si tomamos esos caminos llegaremos a la ciudad de mi maestro sin ser vistos – repuso

– Excelente –

Con ella lista tomamos el desayuno, durante la comida tuve en mente el sueño y lo dicho por mi familia, podía que tuvieran razón sobre mí, no tenía más utilidad que el de ser un houndour de matar no conocía otra cosa y también que tal vez toda mi travesía sería inútil y tendría que verla morir

– No estés tan serio – comento muy enérgica

– los caminos que te mostré son seguros si es que te preocupa – añadió

– No es eso – dije

– Iris por favor sigue mis órdenes – me miro con seriedad

– tratare de ser más útil, soy la campeona así que debo saber defenderme –

De nuevo tenía esa aura de determinación, de mi costado saque el arma eléctrica

– Te servirá mejor a ti – dije

La moví por encima de la mesa

– pero no la usaras? – pregunto

– con lo mal que van las cosas es mejor asegurarme que al menos puedas dañar al que te ataque – respondí

– solo presiona el botón, sugiero el cuello para dejarlo fuera, o en una zona descubierta solo se rápida – agregue

Lo sujeto con cuidado

Satisfecho me coloque la chaqueta

– Ya es hora de irnos – dije

– oh, espera –

Fue hacia la cama de la cual tomo una sábana y la doblo guardándola

– me la llevare por si acaso – dijo

Saldríamos por la parte trasera así que no habría problema

Con todo listo bajamos al estacionamiento y subimos a la moto

Nos alejamos del hotel a las afueras, era una ciudad muy tranquila alejado de todo aunque no era mi lugar, llegamos a la gasolinera y me detuve en la expendedora, con el dinero electrónico cargado fui recargando, Iris se mantuvo mirando a todos lados

– Este casco es un poco incómodo para moverme – comento

– tu gorra y los lentes se quedaron en la choza – dije

– sí, es cierto aunque se me hace un poco increíble que esa chica sea una asesina nunca pensé que haya gente que haga eso – dijo

Sonreí

– en ese negocio hay niños incluso, no te dejes llevar por su apariencia – repuse

Solo asintió

– Puedes hacer una lista de compra, necesitamos enlatados – dije

– Si –

Corto parte del tiquet y con el papel fue apuntando

Cuando todo quedo lleno solo acomode las bolsas y observe hacia las cámaras de seguridad, eran solo dos que apuntaban a las expendedoras y una más en el interior de la tienda, no quería dejar más rastros pero si nos íbamos por esas senderos no habría problemas, de cualquier modo mantuve la vista baja e indique a Iris hacer los mismo

Entramos a la tienda y con una canasta en mano caminamos por los pasillos recogiendo lo de la lista, no había mucho que escoger pero tomamos lo necesario junto a unas gafas y gorras, pague con el tipo encargado y con todo en su lugar nos alejamos

A un kilómetro nos desviamos del camino y me detuve a arrojar la ropa sucia en el camino en dirección al camino

No hubo nada que reportar en ese tiempo más que hojas y ramas, en la tranquilidad del camino recordé a mi padre un tipo grande y fuerte, una voz fuerte y siempre con esa mirada vacía, no era nadie amable siempre estaba metido en sus cosas ordenando aunque unas veces vi como mataba a sus hombres sin tener compasión y decía lo mismo

– haz las cosas bien o esto te sucederá –

A decir verdad no había nada bueno en mis recuerdos, las pocas veces que lo mire actuar con amabilidad era por los tratos que deseaba arreglar. Mi hermano era parecido a él solo en el carácter, tenía una voz menos dura aunque solía molestarme en ocasiones durante las misiones, por otro lado mi hermana siempre había sido alegre de una forma bizarra, intento muchas veces cortarme y nunca lo logro, trabajaba siempre al orden aunque hacía cosas fuera que no iban con lo dicho, también tenía cierta obsesión que no comprendía, ella era rubia con unos ojos azules muy profundos y una voz muy delicada cosa que engañaba a cualquiera, también habían más personas que trabajaban como soldados, sin embargo, durante algunos días nos juntábamos con otras personas que llevaba también a su gente y charlaban durante horas sobre negocios siempre llegaban de lugares apartados y al final de bastante se llevaban a soldados o algunos de nosotros por unos días con el fin de completar objetivos, en algunos viajes que hice con ellos note que realmente eran codiciosos pero avaros, mis metas solo eran personas en algunos puestos de policía y lograba terminar rápido volviendo a la base para reportar y dar lo pedido, con ello los jefes mandaba a sus hombres a realizar alguna cosa, no eran muchos los soldados que enviaban porque sus organizaciones se encontraban en decadencia, lo único que hacían los sobrantes era robar en bóvedas, almacenes y lugares donde guardaran cosas valiosas, en esos tiempo no entendía la tecnología por completo así que ver que se llevaran esas computadoras me parecía muy tonto, en cambio algunos simplemente querían destruir todo, ayudábamos pero si los intereses de mi padre se veían afectados iniciaba a cortar la lista de personas involucradas. A él no le importaba como le fuera al mundo mientras no se metieran con lo que era suyo, podían morir millones y le daría lo mismo, sus tierras y toda la fortuna eran lo más importante, el poder que tenía siempre crecía y ahora se había unido con esa organización, una de las partes del protocolo era liberar al rey de la prisión e ir eliminando además de los lideres a los traidores, ese trato se hizo antes de que me escapara de aquella casa pero se tomaron su tiempo

Cruzamos por un terreno escarpado que me tomo bastante esfuerzo para maniobrar la motocicleta, sin un camino claro con el que apoyarme solo me incline apretando con fuerza el manubrio, Iris se sujetaba con fuerza ante los saltos que dábamos y fue más adelante que logramos llegar tierra suelta donde logramos estabilizarnos. Llegamos al sendero después de una hora y se veía que casi nunca era transitado, maleza era lo único presente

– este camino nos llevara? – pregunte con desconfianza

– Si – respondió

– Está bien – sin detenerme avance

En el camino me detuve para abrir una puerta de un corral, por lo seco del pasto podía ver que ya tenían semanas desde que alguien visito ese lugar

– andaremos hasta el sol se oculte y después descasaremos, quisiera ir más rápido pero sé que nos esperaran….tal vez entrenen paciencia – dije

– sí, aunque por estos caminos no creo que nos encuentren – repuso mirándome

– Ya veremos – con la puerta abierta subí a la moto y arranque

Más adelante volví a tener que abrir una puerta y continuar por la zona, a pesar de que quise ir más rápido con la condición del terreno que se volvía húmedo en momento lo más prudente era mantener la velocidad en el mínimo

– sí que es bueno vivir por aquí – comento

– Es muy callado – dije

– sí, aquí se podría entrenar y hacer muchas cosas – dijo Iris

– Aunque está demasiado lejos – repuse

– la ciudad queda retirada y como no hay muchos caminos comprar cosas sería muy complicado de hacer – dijo con un tono de desánimo

– pero si uno se esfuerza tal vez sea haga más cómodo – quito una mano de mi cintura y la sentí en mi espalda

– tienes un poco de basura en el cuello de tu chaqueta – dijo

– tal vez se atoro cuando me desvié del camino – de pronto solo poso su palma en mi espalda y de nuevo quede aturdido

– hay algo más? – pregunte

– no….esta chaqueta la tienes desde que salimos, es muy importante? – contesto

– Algo, la he tenido desde hace tiempo – dije

– parece que es de un material muy fino, lo compraste? – muchos recuerdos vinieron a mí

– Me la dio un amigo – dije

– y donde vive? – pregunto

– Ya tiene que murió – respondí al momento

– lo siento – bramo

– No hay problema, creo que él ya estaba cansado así que fue lo mejor – dije

– lo querías mucho? – Pregunto

– no era tanto así, me enseño muchas cosas y fue el mejor tipo que conocí – respondí

– pensé que eras un sin amigos – comento con una pequeña risa

Pasaron las horas y todo oscureció muy rápido, encendí el faro y me incline un poco para ir viendo con mejor claridad y no arroyar o chocar con algo que apareciera de sorpresa, sabía que mi hermana estaría un poco confundida por los rastros que había dejado y nos daría mucho tiempo para poder evitar ser encontrados, no era buena con los rastros pero si con seguir el olor de sus presas y era claro que iría por el olor fuerte de mi ropa

Cuando ya todo se volvió aún más oscuro me detuve cerca de una roca, era muy difícil de ver que había en el suelo así que con ayuda del faro encendido primero encendí una fogata y con más claridad libere a mis pokemon, les acaricie la cabeza

– Estiren las patas – dije

Caminaron unos metros y miraron hacia el cielo donde aparecían las estrellas

– Elige lo que comerás – dije a Iris

Mire rápido los alrededores para ver si no había alguien más, por lo general los que tenían campos o pokemon criados solían tener casas temporales pero realmente era solitario

– Shi…mañana podríamos tomarnos unas horas, es que quiero entrenar un tiempo con mis pokemon – dijo

– No lo sé – repuse

– Solo un par de horas –

No quería tardar mucho tiempo con eso que podía llamar la atención pero siendo mi cliente debía hacerle caso

– Está bien pero no uses ataques muy fuertes – comente

– sí, gracias –

calenté lo que había en las latas y en la espera para la cena levante la vista al cielo, habían muchas estrellas que parecía un mar de luz, había estado solo muchas veces y visto lo mismo muchas veces solo que esa había algo diferente que volvía muy singular el momento

– crees que pueda luchar si tú no estás? – pregunto

– Eres valiente pero no quiero que te enfrentes, vuela tan rápido como puedas – respondí

– no dudo de tu fuerza pero lo mejor es mantenerte sana y salva no me gustaría que te tocaran – añadí, recordé el sueño

Todo se volvió callado durante la comida e Iris tenía su atención solo en lo que comía, no pensaba en nada mas aunque esa actitud era muy rara, me gustaba el silencio pero con ella tan inmóvil saque mi teléfono

– no quieres llamar a tu manager? – Pregunte

– Para que al menos preguntes como le va al pokemon – agregue, Iris me miro

– creo que ya es tarde, y no creo que haya señal en esta parte – respondió con la misma seriedad

Mire y solo había una línea de señal que parpadeaba por lo cual era improbable que lograra salir una llamada, prosiguió el ambiente callado

Al final guarde la basura y acomode la moto al costado de la roca donde tuviera una buena visibilidad, Iris se acostó sobre el suelo y le di la manta térmica, observe una media hora hacia los alrededores prestando mucha atención a los árboles, habían pokemon rondando pero ninguno peligroso, sin nada más me senté e hice la guardia como siempre dejando que ellas durmieran

Con el crujir de las llamas cerré un momento los ojos y sentí el cuchillo a mi costado, lo tenía desde siempre y nunca me había separado de él, quería dejar de usarlo pero no tenía un buen momento de paz, respire hondo y estire el cuerpo para relajarme un momento pero escuche pasos, con cuidado abrí los ojos y era Iris quien se aproximó y se acostó cerca, no entendí la razón e igual la deje

La luna llego hasta la cima del cielo y no había nada que reportar, Iris seguía despiertas a pesar de que quiso fingir y entre la guardia me puse de pie para investigar una pequeña luz que se deslumbro entre los árboles y mientras lo hacía extrañe los binoculares, aquello que estuviera ahí paso de largo dándome la idea de que tal vez nos rodearía con la intención de hacer un ataque sorpresa, sin perder mi atención de los alrededores me senté en la roca girando

Con una buena vista encima de la roca tallaba el cuchillo para pulir el contrafilo, fueron varias horas de la misma calma lo que me dejo decepcionado y sintiéndome muy tonto, baje de la roca y me senté, pose la vista en Iris y me acerque a mirarla

– Shi… – me aparte enseguida

– si? – Respondí

– podrías….dormir a mi lado…tengo un poco de miedo – dijo, no supe que responder

– Si – gateando me recosté con cuidado mirando las estrellas, se juntó a mi lado

Permanecí quieto oyendo mi corazón latir con mucha fuerza, me aparte unos centímetros pero Iris sujeto mi mano

– Quédate – dijo, me puse serio y respire lento

– tienes un lugar a donde puedas ir? – pregunte

– La aldea de los dragones – contesto

– está muy lejos? – voltee a mirarla

– sí, es bastante secreta si quieres podemos ir alguna vez, te podría gustar – dijo

Nunca había oído de aquel lugar y era una buena señal

Sujeto mi brazo

– Hasta mañana –

Se cobijó y quedo dormida, la observe unos minutos antes de también irme a dormir

Por la mañana prepare la moto y rellene el tanque, Iris se levantó y camino a unas metros, estiro el cuerpo y libero a sus pokemon con quienes hablo en tanto me concentre en mis asuntos, zorua y absol se sentaron a verlos, se miraba que sería un gran día por lo que no habría problemas

Entre la sosegada mañana un estruendo me hizo saltar

– hiperrayo! – exclamo Iris

Dragonair disparo un potente poder que choco contra el suelo que cimbro, era mucho ruido para esa zona

– haxorus usa enfado –

Su segundo dragón incrusto sus garras en el suelo y sus profundos ojos enrojecieron intensamente y de su cuerpo salió un aura oscura que lo cubrió y enseguida se arrojó contra dragonair quien en vez de esquivar recibió el ataque de lleno que fue estruendoso pero me impresiono el nivel de fuerza con la que contaba el dragón

– dragonair por que no lo esquivaste? Usa puño trueno – su pokemon empujo a haxorus y con impulso lo golpeo pero no lo afecto demasiado

– Están bien pero dragonair deja de recibir el daño o te derrotaran – dijo Iris

Su pokemon solo se fue a sentar

– enserio por eso es que luego piensa que no me tomo enserio las cosas – bramo

Dragonair refunfuño, Iris solo suspiro

– Al menos ya me haces caso en las batallas –

– Haxorus también toma un descanso, ahora emolga y garchomp –

Era una gran desventaja de tamaño pero ambos fueron a sus lugares, zorua y absol sin darme cuenta entraron en el campo de batalla

Corrí hacia ella

– No interrumpan – dije

– no tengo problema, si quieres te puedes unir al entrenamiento – dijo Iris

– Tal vez te entorpezca – repuse

– De hecho tengo curiosidad de ver a tus pokemon en acción, pidgeot se ve fuerte – dijo

Llame a los tres

– bien, primero ira absol para que veas el nuevo estilo que tenemos y quiero que lo adaptes aunque sea difícil – dije a pidgeot que levanto las alas

– Vamos – camine hasta el otro lado del terreno y mire a emolga esperar

– bien, quien empieza? – pregunte

– Tú eres el retador así que dame tu mejor ataque – dijo con una sonrisa

– bien, absol lanzallamas! – enterró las garras y libero todo el ataque, emolga voló y planeo hasta la cabeza de absol

– descarga! –

Emolga sonrió y escuche el rasgar del aire

– Sacúdelo y usa cola férrea – dio un salto y un giro aunque antes de acertar el golpe volvió a volar y volvió al suelo

– Sí que los has entrenado bien – comente

– si pero ella sigue siendo bastante indisciplinada –

Emolga inflo sus mejillas y arrojo una bola eléctrica que fue muy sorpresiva y causo daño en absol, emolga se envolvió en energía y enseguida apareció garchomp, confundido me toque la barbilla y supuse que era una estrategia de la campeona

– Es sorprendente – brame, Iris asintió

– Rayo hielo –

Absol aun con efecto del ataque anterior se posiciono sobre el suelo y disparo enseguida aunque con el efecto fallo el ataque por unos centímetros del blanco

– Pulso dragón – garchomp también expulso un aura y se arrojó hacia absol a gran velocidad

– huye! Y usa rayo hielo –

Absol salto y corrió alrededor observando el avance garchomp, podía oler la hierba quemada, me sentía emocionado por ver la intensidad, absol disparo y atrapo la garra de garchomp

– ahora hiperrayo –

Con garchomp distraído se detuvo y enseguida fue acumulando energía con el fin de disparar, no obstante, también rodeo

– giga impacto! –

Con un salto la garra libre se ilumino e iba para golpear brutalmente, avance adelante para querer salvarla pero se detuvo a milímetros

– Ya he ganado – dijo Iris

Me alivie un momento

– Ya veo por qué eres la mejor –

Sonrió

– Sí que lo has entrenado bien, son buenos en batalla – añadí

– tú también eres bueno pero veo que les falta más experiencia en batalla, creo que no han luchado contra muchos – dijo

– un poco, hay ocasiones en las que nos enfrentamos con pokemon salvajes – dije

– ya veo, y pidgeot que tal lucha? – pregunto

– Él tiene un entrenamiento diferente, no sé si sea muy seguro – respondí

– vamos, mis pokemon necesitan un poco de acción – repuso

Inseguro lo llame al campo

– Absol descansa – sobre el suelo con una guardia despreocupada miro al frente

– Haxorus ven –

Se levantó y tomo su lugar

– Entonces tú vas primero – dijo

– Vale, pidgeot baja el nivel de agresividad – repuse

Solo asintió

– Bueno usa uno y sobrevuela –

Estiro las alas y despego

– Haxorus garra dragón –

Lejos del alcance lo rodeo y en un pequeño acto fue en picada atacando el pecho acorazado de haxorus que libero el golpe que corto parte de sus alas, no sabía cómo respondería pidgeot porque su modo era más mortífero

– usa tres y regresa al frente –

Me miro y se elevó para soltar el ataque, Iris me miro bastante seria

– pulso dragón y evade –

El viento se manipulo en su dirección y con esa fuerza acumulada ataco, haxorus no perdió tiempo y también dejo salir una bola blanca de poder, los ataques se interceptaron haciendo gran estruendo y de inmediato un árbol estallo en pedazos

– tienes un estilo interesante, lo desconozco – dijo

– es algo que manejo – conteste

– es increíble pero no me dejare vencer! –

Estire la mano y antes de poder ordenar pidgeot saco sus garras en dirección al cuello de haxorus

– Eso no está permitido – brame

Sin escucharme corto aunque por fortuna la escamosa piel era dura y sola dejo una marca, volvió al cielo y lo observo con la misma mirada vacía que tenía antes

– pidgeot nos retiramos! – exclame

Cerro sus oídos y fue hacia al dragón, camine en al campo de batalla con el cuchillo en mano, el usaría el ataque cinco uno que usábamos para dejar al oponente ciego

– cúbrete! –

Pidgeot logro cortar, no obstante, haxorus con sus largos colmillo desvió la trayectoria por encima de su cabeza donde se visualizaba una gran marca, no vi otra opción más que capturarlo y tratar de hablar con el mas tarde

El peligro había pasado y me acerque para ver si haxorus no tenía más heridas, no comprendí el comportamiento de mi pokemon que pareció perder la razón

– Me disculpo – dije

Iris miraba el pecho de haxorus

– No hay problema – dijo

Haxorus toco su piel

– pero nunca había visto un comportamiento así…de hecho recuerdo a pokemon salvajes con ese tipo de ataques físicos – agrego

– no está lastimado? – Pregunte

– no, solo son cortes superficiales puede que más tarde cambie escamas – respondió

– ya veo, perdona a mi pokemon se dejó llevar por la batalla – negó con la cabeza

– Está bien, no podemos impedir a los pokemon ser como son – algo de mi conciencia se vio afectada

– Creo que iré a ver la moto, vamos – con ellas detrás me aleje

Recapacite sobre lo que debía mejorar


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Sobre el sendero y por la tarde todavía continuábamos, Iris había entrenado bastante con sus pokemon antes del desayuno y ahora debíamos andar unos cuantos kilómetros antes que nos detuviéramos para ver el mapa, durante los enfrentamientos volví a unirme usando a zorua, no obstante, realmente nos hacía falta experiencia para los combates contra entrenadores y resultaba más complicado que nada mantenerme en el mismo nivel de practica sin sobrepasarme con prácticas brutales, Iris era muy fuerte y su equipo pokemon igual aunque faltaban algunos para completarlo, durante el transcurso pensé en entrenar a Iris para defenderse pero el tiempo que teníamos se volvía cada vez más corto y no lo lograría

Pasando el medio día al cruzar una colina el motor hizo un ruido extraño pero no le preste mucha atención imaginando que sería alguna basura y seguí con eso hasta unos kilómetros más, subimos una cuesta de nuevo y llegando a la cima el motor se apagó y por instinto apreté los frenos

– qué pasa? – Pregunto

– Hay que bajar – respondí

Con ella abajo empuje el resto

Arriba y descansando di un vistazo encontrando que había sobrecalentado la moto en el poco tiempo que habíamos andado, me pareció extraño aunque podía haber sido parte de mi culpa al forzarla sobre el terreno lleno de rocas, desde ahí observe los alrededores y no muy lejos visualice un riachuelo que brillaba por los rayos del sol

– Iremos en esa dirección – dije apuntando

– sabes por ese lugar se puede llegar a unas ruinas pero esta como a una semana a pie – dijo Iris

– Sería interesante ir – comente

– pero primero hay que arreglar la moto y después ya veremos que hacer – dije

– Está bien –

Fui hasta el borde y mire la inclinación, era muy calmada sin rocas o muchos árboles

– Iremos rápido – dije sonriendo

Me monte e Iris se sujetó, quitando los frenos nos deje ir

Con cierta velocidad descendimos y ya con la misma logramos andar unos metros antes de detenernos muy cerca de un árbol, volvimos a andar de pie en la misma dirección y fui muy callado escuchando las pisadas de ambos

– Sigue igual de calmado que antes – comento sonriendo

– si… –

Entre la caminata me detuve y mire a todas partes

– qué pasa? – Pregunto

– Hay alguien – respondí

– tal vez un campesino o un entrenador – dijo

– Puede –

Había escuchado sus pisadas pero dejaron de sonar de un momento a otro lo que era sospechoso, continúe adelante sin dejar de prestar atención

Llegamos hasta el riachuelo y enseguida inicie las reparaciones, con ayuda del cuchillo logre quitar bastante basura mientras Iris remojaba sus pies en el agua

– y tardaras mucho? – pregunto

– no lo sé – conteste

– Me quisiera dar un baño – comento

Levante la vista de la moto y la mire un momento antes sentirme nervioso

– No estaría mal – dije

Me fui asegurando de no dejar tierra y volví a conectar cables encendiéndola, tenía cierto calentamiento por lo que sin pensarlo mucho fui enfriándola , sin embargo, el mismo silbido se escuchó y salte para cubrir a Iris, a simples segundos un estallido me aturdió pero logre salvarla

Protegiéndola mire hacia los árboles y de uno de ellos salto mi hermana cargando la misma arma

– Que lastima, me habría gustado verla volar en pedazos – dijo

Aun con los efectos de la explosión la abrace

– estas bien? – pregunte

– s…si – saque mis pokeball

– busca refugio en esos árboles – dije

Libere a mis tres pokemon

– ya saben que hacer –

Me puse de pie tomando mi cuchillo del suelo, mi moto se encontraba intacta e Iris cubierta, sabía que nos hallaría pero fue demasiado pronto

– No te la puedes llevar – dije poniéndome en posición

– ella me importa poco, solo te quiero a ti –

Cargo nueva munición y apunto hacia los arboles por donde Iris había escapado

– Esta vez no te dejare ir –

Mi hermana sonrió deslizando su dedo al gatillo, apreté el mango del cuchillo y lo arroje, no me detuve y enseguida fui detrás, desvié el cañón y la bala salió disparada hacia una roca que se hizo trizas derribe a mi hermana sujetándola de los brazos

– Trátame con cariño – comento

– Esta vez no te dejare salir – dije

Mi hermana sonrió

– No te dejare cerca de ella – repuso

Me impulse y di un cabezazo dejándola aturdida, con la oportunidad me impulse por mi cuchillo que no estaba muy lejos

Lo tome y sin poder anticiparlo mi hermana ya se encontraba de pie con su cuchillo apuntando hacia mí

– en cuanto estés a mi merced terminare con el trabajo – dijo

Fruncí el ceño todavía sintiendo dolor por el estallido, mi hermana había desarrollado un estilo muy feroz en el manejo de armas blancas y tendría problemas si no esquivaba sus movimientos. Di unos pasos adelante extendiendo los brazos

– Quiero ver tu cruel vida – bramo

Respire rasposamente y aligere la tensión de mis manos. En ese simple acto di un salto con la punta hacia su pecho donde mi hermana logro evadirlo e intento cortarme la parte baja del abdomen, retrocedí ,mi hermana me miro muy alegre teniendo la misma respiración pesada, gire mi cuchillo con la punta viendo hacia el suelo, el riachuelo sonaba y las rocas debajo de mis pies crujieron, con un nuevo impulso la rodee llevando el filo al ligamento del brazo con que sostenía su arma, no obstante, se inclinó y de nuevo trato de cortarme el abdomen, sin separarme inserte un puñetazo en su costado y se desbalanceo, no me detuve siguiendo de una patada en su rodilla que la dejo hincada

– Ese es mi hermano – dijo

Tosió y volvió a ponerse de pie

– Ya no recordaba que golpeabas tan duro –

guiñe un ojo

– esto será divertido –

Centrado avance de nuevo y mi hermana se vio preparada para el ataque. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía y sin demorar proseguí, moví los brazos rápidamente y golpee de la misma manera

Era demasiado ruidoso el tintineo y respiraciones agitadas, los golpes huecos resonaban y la adrenalina subía cada instante, mi hermana era muy rápida y su mirada se mantenía tan vacía, en esos momentos desviando golpes y contra atacando llegue a golpear sus costados, su equilibrio fue disminuyendo, sin embargo, me golpeo demasiado en la espalda y en el brazo izquierdo por lo que soportaba el dolor, las cortadas eran superficiales y la mayoría habían sido detenidas por la chaqueta, con el gran cansancio que ya me ganaba continúe debilitándola sacándole el aire y con heridas su velocidad fue cayendo

Tenía mucha ventaja y tenía planeado acabarla enseguida, no podía romper mi promesa pero si dejarla inconsciente y que la naturaleza se hiciera cargo pero debía dar un golpe que la sacara del juego, con sus defensas ya casi rotas me adentre más y la golpee en el estómago, cayó al suelo tosiendo y escupiendo, carcajeaba ahogándose

– Ya terminamos – dije

– Aun no…sabes la regla de nuestro padre –

me aparte

– Sus reglas ya no aplican conmigo –

Guarde mi cuchillo, me aproxime demasiado para acertar el golpe final y mi hermana sonreía, confiado golpearía su nuca, sin embargo, de su mano soltó un polvo blanco que entro a mis ojos y con mucho dolor retrocedí

– Es hora de venir conmigo –

Estire las manos para evitar que se acercara y de pronto el mismo dolor frio entro en mí, sentí como el acero removió mi interior mientras mi aliento se volvía frio

– Estarás conmigo –

De pronto escuche un estallido

– Iris! – grite

Un segundo estallido me hizo volar una distancia desconocida y fui perdiendo la conciencia solo recordando a Iris

Por un momento observe una luz gigantesca que apareció de la nada pero antes de siquiera moverme, sentí que me apretaban la tráquea y abrí los ojos ahogándome, respire fuertemente observando a todos lados y estaba en alguna casa, sin fuerzas me deslice fuera de aquel catre y caí al suelo, mire hacia la parte baja de mi cuerpo y tenía unos trapos haciendo presión en mi herida, por un segundo pensé que había entrado de nuevo en esa fase siempre sucedía aunque el ver la luz era una cosa muy diferente, me arrastre a la puerta y con el mismo dolor punzante trate de abrir esa puerta que se encontraba sellada. Sin un modo de escape me escondí debajo del catre de madera, la herida había sido tratada con fuego entre las muchas otras, no recordaba si había sido el que cauterizo mis heridas, cerré un momento los ojos y me quede quieto, no tenía armas ni pokemon conmigo tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba Iris o si seguiría viva

Me sentía demasiado pesado para poder huir y con lo debilitado apenas lograba pensar con claridad, respire muy pesado y pegue el oído sobre el suelo, entre la oscuridad escuche unos golpes repetidos, me adentre más hacia el muro para esperar a ver quién era el, los pasos llegaron a la puerta que enseguida abrió

– donde esta? – pregunto una voz femenina

Aun no recuperaba del todo mis sentido del oído

– dejaste la puerta abierta? – pregunto

– no, le puse seguro y el tronco – contesto

– hay que encontrarlo antes de que se haga daño –

Indefenso observe la puerta que dejaron abierta, no obstante, salir corriendo no era opción

– lo buscare en los alrededores tu quédate aquí por si aparece –

Salió de esa casa, con la otra dentro y dándome la espalda comencé a arrastrarme en silencio ,fue una de las peores sensaciones que ignore

Discreto me fui acercando a la salida sin percatarme de mis alrededores, me dolía todavía el cuerpo y la visibilidad todavía no volvía del todo a mis ojos

Con la mano extendida saque la mano sintiendo el aire frio

– No te lastimes más – dijo y me sujeto un pie

– Vamos a la cama de nuevo – enterré mi uñas sobre el suelo para irme

– está aquí! – grito

No lograba moverme y ante lo fuera a suceder deje de pelar, sin lo necesario para moverme quede inmóvil, no tardo mucho cuando llego y volví a caer dormido

Desperté más tarde de la misma manera, me seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo pero podía ver mejor y el oído respondía como debía ser, con mayor fuerza me senté al borde de la cama y me toque la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que cruzaba desde mi cien hasta mi nuca, solo escuchaba el golpeteo de una rama en una ventana, intente levantarme pero no logre aguantar mi peso y permanecí ahí por unos largos minutos

No muy tarde se abrió la puerta de nuevo y entro Iris quien sonrió

– Que bien – bramo suspirando

– que ha pasado? – pregunte

– Bueno…estabas lastimado así que te trajimos aquí – contesto

– quien más? mi hermana? – dije

Iris se acercó y toco mi frente

– una amiga tuya – repuso

– tengo amigas? – pregunte

Alguien entro y sonrió

– acaso no me recuerdas? – pregunto

La mire un momento sin poder recordar a esa chica con el cabello castaño

– Soy María, recuerdas la que te ha ayudado – dijo

– tu eres knife, bueno ese era el anterior nombre – agrego

– Te recuerdo – dije

No entendía como había llegado hasta esa zona

– y como me encontraste? – pregunte

Cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse a mi lado

– en el comunicador…eh….puse un rastreador – contesto

Suspire y me toque la cabeza

–Eres lista – comente

Iris se acercó también a mi lado

– Shi, estas seguro solo descansa – dijo

– y mis cosas? – Pregunte

– Perdidas – replico

– el celular que tenías quedo inservible y tu cuchillo perdido – levante la vista al techo

– Cuéntame que paso –

María me había estado siguiendo desde que me encontró en la ciudad y había sido muy lista al ocultar el rastreador, con ayuda de mis pokemon el tiempo fue corto y enseguida fue que encontró mis rastros, nos localizó en esos caminos siguiendo la poca señal que tenía y no demoro ya que el sonido de la primera explosión hecha por el disparo la ayudo a ver la parte final de la batalla en la que mi hermana clavo el cuchillo y retrocedí, ya que mi destino era evidente con ayuda de mi tiranytar lanzo un ataque hacia mi hermana quien logro quitarse a tiempo pero a ella como a mi la onda de la explosión nos arrojó lejos, caí dentro del riachuelo y fue donde me rescataron llevándome hasta esa casa que debía pertenecer a los dueños de la colina, ya dentro ambas trataron mi herida y fue María quien me cauterizo, Iris ayudo con plantas medicinales con las que cubrió mis heridas

Toque mi herida

– quieres comer? – pregunto Iris

Con lo sucedido lo que menos tenía era apetito

– solo dormiré un rato más, si sucede algo despiértenme – me recosté pero antes de lograr cerrar los ojos Iris puso una manzana en mi mano

– Aunque sea come esto – dijo

María sin tardarse me entrego una barra energética

– sé que te gustan – dijo

Volví a sentarme un momento y comí

Pasando una hora ya dormía, no recordaba mucho lo que se sentía estar en ese estado, todo el cuerpo me dolía mucho y en mi interior se encontraba el mismo vacío ,mi mente se encontraba empapada de muchas cosas en las que pensaba, era un frio que cortaba mi pecho y un sabor agrio en el estómago, no comprendía que me sucedía. Nunca había sido ayudado y mucho menos tuve compañía

Por la noche desperté serio de nuevo observando a todos lados, iría y María se encontraban sentadas en la mesa mirándose fijamente

– no deberías estar en la escuela? – pregunte

María volteo hacia mí

– Ya me gradué – contesto

– Deberías estar en otro lado, las cosas se complicaran mucho más – repuse

Coloque mi pie sobre el suelo y me impulse poniéndome de pie andando hacia la ventana

– lo sé por eso quise venir a ayudarte – dijo

– vuelve a la cama – dijo Iris

– Si te encuentran conmigo tendrás problemas, sería mejor que solo te fueras – observe las tinieblas y lo pacifico del lugar

– Pero…puedo ayudarte – el dolor proseguía de la misma manera

– Con lo que sucedió no estoy seguro de poder detenerlos, ambas deberían dejar la región – dije

– son fuertes peo podemos ganarles – dijo María

– Si pedimos ayuda enserio que no tendremos problemas – añadió

– Es cierto, hay gente que nos podría apoyar – Iris estaba muy animada

– No quiero que más gente muera, no sé si mi hermana este viva pero la cosa con mi hermano será muy diferente, y si no, mi padre será una amenaza aun mayor –

volví a la cama

– Si te vas a dormir come algo antes – dijo Iris

Se acercó y me dejo una cesta con frutos recolectados

– Disculpa que no tenga nada más, huimos y no tuve tiempo para tomar lo que compramos – dijo

Me rasque la cabeza

– Está bien –

tome un puñado de frambuesas y las fui comiendo

– y tu estas bien? – pregunte

– sí, tus pokemon me ayudaron – respondió

– y dónde están? – apunto afuera

– Cuidando, todos se ofrecieron – dijo

– pero estaban demasiado preocupados por ti cuando te trajimos – dijo

– Ya iré a verlas – toco mi hombro

– cena primero y descansa ya mañana podrás ir con ella – suspire y continúe comiendo,

María camino hacia una maleta grande y saco una bolsa, fue hacia la cama y se sentó

– traje conmigo unas galletas, no sé si las recuerdas antes las solías comer cuando nos encontrábamos – dijo

– Sí, eran muy deliciosas – brame

Antes de poder escapar alcance a tener el gusto de comerlas y era el primer postre que logre probar, sin esperar agarre unas cuantas de la bolsa y las fui degustando. Después de llevar bastantes Iris hablo

– Come más fruta, los dulces no te ayudaran a sanar – dijo

Tenía en parte razón ya que necesitaba nutrientes más que azúcar

– pero estas las hornee yo, las prepare especialmente para ser nutricionales, tienen vitaminas así que le hacen bien – respondió María

– Los químicos no ayudan en nada – repuso Iris

– Come – acerco la fruta

– hay muchas come – María abrió la bolsa

Suspire queriendo silencio, tome algo de ambas cosas y termine mi cena

Volví a acostarme y mire hacia el techo

– Iris perdona por no lograr cuidarte – dije

– no tienes que disculparte, ya hiciste tu trabajo llevándome hasta el boquete – contesto

– Lo que has hecho hasta ahora es muy valiente – añadió, de nuevo el mismo sentimiento en mi pecho me hizo cubrirme la cara

– En cuanto pueda ponerme de pie y andar, seguiremos – dije volando hacia la pared

– por esta noche descansa me hare cargo de la guardia – dijo Iris con un tono confiado

– yo me hare cargo, he entrenado con tus pokemon y me he vuelto muy buena – dijo María quien también pareció muy confiada

– Estaré pendiente – dije

Cerré los ojos un momento y caí dormido

Durante esa noche volví a tener un sueño, en el me encontraba sentado observando un gigantesco bosque desde la cima de un cerro, no había nada más que árboles y algunos pokemon, era muy silencioso todo aquel lugar y no había nada que molestara, era realmente perturbador tener toda esa paz a la palma de mi mano, inhale aire fresco y limpio y me recosté, el cielo era intensamente azul con nubes que se movían, entre mi sosegado día escuche algunos pasos y mire hacia los lados sin moverme demasiado

– oye estas bien? – Pregunto

– Si…solo quiero silencio – respondí sin prestarle mucha atención, se sentó cerca y acomodo mi cabeza sobre sus piernas

– estas muy cansado? – pregunto

Era una chica pero no logre verle la cara y no quería moverme para averiguarlo

– Si – conteste, acaricio mi cabeza

– te gusta este lugar? – pregunto

– Si…es muy callado – respondí

– está bien, aquí no hay que luchar más – dijo

– Eso me gusta –

Ella continúo conmigo un tiempo hasta que toco mis mejillas y se inclinó besándome en los labios, fue sorpresivo y mi corazón salto, esa chica se apartó y sonrió. Desperté con quietud y baje de la cama observando a través de la ventana, ninguna estaba dentro y me dolía aun el cuerpo

Sin nada que hacer sujete una de las cobijas y me cubrí, sali fuera de la casa y di algunos pasos por el patio observando hacia todos lados, con el frio viento pasando por mi cabeza me toque los labios y sentía una calidez muy agradable

– oye que haces fuera de la cama? – pregunto María

– y mis pokemon? – no aparte la vista del frente

– Ahora los llamo – dio dos silbidos y enseguida sentí las vibraciones del suelo y eran todos ellos, todos se veían sanos y felices

– como han estado? –

No se detenían y estire el brazo, enseguida bajaron la velocidad y quedaron a escasos centímetros de mí, cada uno me observo y toque sus cabezas

– Han crecido mucho – dije, eran buenos pokemon que cambiaron mucho

– los han tratado bien? – pregunte, cada uno asintió

– y se han portado bien? – quedaron quietos y volvieron a mover sus cabezas

– Bien, por ahora cuídenla – dije

– Shi – Iris también llego junto a zorua y absol

– De barias estar descansando – dijo

– Ya me canse de estar acostado – dije

– y quieres comer? – Pregunto

– Te puedo preparar algo, encontré unas sartenes – dijo

– Debes tener algo más importante – dije, de la nada rugió mi estómago

– Ya vuelvo – dijo sonriendo, toque mi quijada y camine de vuelta a la casa

– Knife voy a revisar tus heridas – dijo María

– está bien –

Entramos y me senté, María fue mirándome y retiro los vendajes de todo mi cuerpo, se veía muy seria

– y si nos vamos juntos? – pregunto

– podríamos dejar a la campeona en un lugar seguro primero y después irnos a algún lugar donde no nos encuentren – añadió

Sonaba tan fácil de hacer pero no continuaría escapando, no dije nada mientras ella cambiaba los vendajes

– No me gusta admitirlo pero las plantas de la campeona funcionaron, ya cerraron muchas cortadas – dijo

– creo que por ahora debes descansar pera reponer sangre y que las heridas sanen por completo – suspire relajado aunque impaciente por que aún no me encontraba completo

– Bien, gracias – María sujeto mi mano y tenía una mirada triste

– sucede algo? – pregunte

Era muy raro verla desanimada

– nada…has cambiado mucho desde que te conocí – contesto

– Tal vez – dije

– Tus manos se han vuelto más cálidas – toque sus mejillas

– y crees que….he cambiado? – pregunto

Siempre era amable y decidida por lo que no vi cambios notables

– sigues siento la mejor persona que he conocido – desvió la mirada, escuche la puerta abrirse y era Iris quien frunció el ceño

– Ya está la comida –

Dejo el sartén en la mesa y unos platos, María fue a dejar las vendas sucias a un bote de madera

– Mañana saldremos, en el camino mi cuerpo tendrá que recuperarse – dije

Iris sirvió lo que preparo en un plato, se veía muy seria

Mientras comía el ambiente tenso me hizo mantenerme alerta, era un aire hostil lo que cubría el interior de la choza

Cuando termine me levante

– y mi chaqueta? – pregunte

– Quedo bastante rota – respondió María

– la…la estoy arreglando pero es muy difícil – añadió Iris

– enserio? –

– si –

Fue hacia un pequeño mueble en la esquina donde saco mi abrigo

– No hay mucho con lo que pueda trabajar – dijo

Me dio mi mallugada ropa con gran parte de los cortes remendados

– Se ve genial – dije

– encontré un pequeño estuche con una aguja e hilo pero están viejos – dijo

– la aguja no tiene mucha punta y la lana del hilo se rompe en ocasiones – añadió

– yo la podría reparar, solo necesitaríamos llegar a la ciudad – dijo María

De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso de nuevo, había algo entre ellas dos que no entendía pero lo mejor no era meterme en asuntos ajenos y cerré la boca, continúe mirando mi chaqueta y realmente estaba sucia por mi sangre y era claro que mi playera también lo estaría aunque era una lástima porque no tenía muchos días usándola, deje la chaqueta sobre la cama y me acosté

– dormiré unas horas, espero no ser una molestia en ese tiempo – dije

Voltee mirando hacia la pared y cerré los ojos

En mi oscuridad escuche respiraciones muy pesadas y pasos estruendosos, momentos después todo se volvió un silencio sepulcral, respire profundamente y dormí

Durante la tarde desperté y me dirigí a la ventana, con mi calma mire por el cristal y encontré a mi hermana parada quien me miro y sonrió, con dolor me dirigí a la puerta y sali parándome enfrente

– Parece que has sobrevivido bien –

Mi hermana estaba feliz

– Deseaba que hubieras muerto en la explosión, creo que la mejor manera de lograrlo sería que te arrancara la cabeza – respondí

– Que hermano más grosero tengo…y pensar que te deje vivo – dijo

– Pienso igual – mi hermana se tocó la barbilla

– Y qué harías si les hago algo a tus amigas, ya sabes la campeona y la protegida de la familia –

Una furia despertó desde mi interior

– oye tranquilo, están ocupadas con algo que hice y bueno no creo que regresen rápido –

No había nada para defenderme más que mi cuerpo el cual no se encontraba del todo bien

– porque no vienes conmigo? – Pregunto

– que ganaría? –

De su bolso saco mi cuchillo y lo arrojo a un árbol

– tu tal vez ganes algo pero ellas tendrán mucho más…las dejare en paz y no informare a padre de ninguna, tendrán mucho tiempo para irse lejos – dijo

Serio observe el suelo y no era una mala oferta si podía salvar a ambas

– Shi – grito Iris

– Knife – grito María

Ellas llegaron y se pusieron delante de mí

– Sí que las tienes amaestradas – comento mi hermana

– No lo tocaras – expreso Iris

– no te dejare – agrego María

– ahora tienes nombres eh? Antes solo eras números – dijo mi hermana

– y que piensas? Aceptaras? –

Retrocedí

– Está bien, pero prométeme que no les sucederá nada – dije

– No prometo nada, si saben ocultarse no las encontraran – repuso

– Shi de que hablan? – Pregunto

– ya vuelvo –

Entre a la casa y tome mi chaqueta, con ella en el hombro volví

– María, lleva a Iris a una región apartada…usa cualquier medio – dije

– De que hablas, knife –

Con mi chaqueta cubrí la cabeza de Iris

– estarán bien…Iris cuida de zorua y absol, son caprichosas pero son buenos pokemon, María continua con tu buen trabajo –

Fui hacia mi hermana e Iris sujeto mi brazo

– Esto es lo mejor, ten una buena vida como la quieres – dije apartándola

– Nos vemos –

Mi hermana libero a su starraptor y con la última imagen de Iris grabada en mi mente volamos alejándonos


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez

Hacia un tiempo que me había vuelto la campeona de la región, siempre miraba a todos desde la cima de aquel monte y esperaba sentada a que llegara alguien lo suficientemente fuerte, habían veces en las que alguien me daba lucha y hacia ponerme seria usando mis estrategias, aun recordaba la primera vez que gane a Alder lo cual me costó trabajo ya que la experiencia en batalla en él era por mucho mayor a la mía, sin embargo, usando bien mis oportunidades logre obtener el título y fue realmente emocionante. Hicieron la ceremonia en la que me coronaron y de la manera más elegante subí al trono

Los primeros meses eran una sorpresa cada día aunque no lograba salir mucho a realizar trabajos como ayudar a entrenadores o la gente que tuviera problemas con pokemon que en ocasiones se salían de control en cambio iba a sesiones fotográficas, entrevistas, presentaciones en lugares importantes incluso habían veces que salía en programas de televisión y radio, a decir verdad las primeras veces fue emocionante porque sentía nervios los cuales fui perdiendo al paso del tiempo y por ello se perdió la emoción

En mis salidas como campeona logre ayudar muchos pokemon que se perdían el camino y los conducía hasta las ciudades o pueblos donde con apoyo de la policía encontrábamos a sus entrenadores, y volvía porque tenía demasiado8s llamados, por un tiempo me propuse salir los fines de semana para irme a responder llamados, no obstante, el tiempo era cruel y no logre hacerlo, los demás meses fueron de lo mismo hasta que en un día en la mañana me levante de la cama y mientras me vestía mire al espejo pensando demasiadas cosas y con lo débil que me había vuelto sali de mi habitación hacia la sala y encendí la tele para calmarme, era temprano por lo que pasaban noticias y quede intrigada porque reportaban que un pokemon había estado causando problemas en el boquete gigante un lugar que no visitaba desde hacía tiempo, mostraron fotos aunque la mayoría eran borrosas y sin una buena toma sospeche que las cosas podían ser diferentes y con una nueva meta planee lo que haría, unas de las cosas que hice fue llamar a una agencia a la que solicite un guarda espaldas ya que iría tan lejos debía tener a alguien que me guiara por el camino y que me ayudara a mantener el perfil bajo, hable con un señor y le deje en encargo bajo un nombre falso

Unos días después me marche de aquel lugar

Con discreción logre escabullirme hasta la calle y con mis pokemon en mi cinturón logre emprender mi viaje

Estuve en la cuidad un tiempo rondando y observando muchos locales, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo bien ya que siempre era ir deprisa en auto a algún lugar, vendían muchas cosas pero continúe adelante y sabiendo que llamaba la atención de todos me adentre al monte, al principio fue relajando y nostálgico, con ciertos recuerdos sonreía mirando la copa de los arboles

Camine por unas largas horas y al paso del tiempo me comenzaron a doler demasiado los pies por el calzado, era muy inapropiado para el terreno y en una roca rompí los tacones andando más rápido, sin embargo, el vestido fue rasgándose desde el borde por las ramas y rocas afiladas

Ya cuando el sol se hallaba en la cima del cielo rugió mi estómago y busque algo para comer, mire los árboles y no había nada comestible y en el suelo las pocas ya eran composta, no tenía mucha opción y opte por no detenerme y continúe adelante por unas horas más, cruce bastante terreno antes de liberar a dragonair, estiro sus alas y me miro

– me podrías llevar en esa dirección? – pregunte

Mi pokemon levanto una ceja y asintió, sonreí y me subí a su lomo

– Hay que volar algunas horas y detenernos – dije

Dragonair refunfuño y sin esperar a que me sujetara despego

Me agarre bien a su espalda y pegue el rostro a su piel, con un largo trayecto me mantuve quieta observando el paisaje extenso, los recuerdos no dejaron de fluir dentro de mí y sonreí por que logre mi sueño de ser maestra dragón además de convertirme en la campeona, a pesar de todo ese logro no podía explicar el vacío en mi

Durante el vuelo visualice comida y emocionada golpee levemente su lomo

– Hay que bajar –

Señale el punto y comenzó a descender rápidamente, cuando tocamos tierra mire mucha comida y libere a mis pokemon

– creo que alcanzara para todos – dije

fui recolectando lo que había y la verdad no tenía suficiente para mí pero mientras todos ellos se encontraran bien no me importaba, reuní y los fui repartiendo entre todos, emolga, dragonair, haxorus y garchomp, me faltaban hydragon, lapras y mi excadrill a quienes deje en mi aldea donde estarían ayudando más que en la liga

– Coman con modales – dije y cada uno fue almorzando

Me aparte unos metros y fingí comer para no preocuparlos demasiado. Cada uno observaba los alrededores muy maravillados, no obstante, nada había cambiado, emolga mi eléctrico volador aprovechando el sosegado ambiente se levantó y robo parte de la comida de haxorus y regreso rápido a su lugar, haxorus miro su ración y observo a todos lados y simplemente le hecho culpa a garchomp, me levante y fui hacia ellos antes de que pelearan

– emolga! –

– Regresa lo que robaste –

Me miro y sus ojos se humedecieron, bajo sus orejas y quedo mirándome

– Ese truco ya no funciona – respondí

– Devuelve lo que tomaste –

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de patitas sin prestarme atención, no queriendo discutir con ella devolví lo robado

– Ya no peleen –

Emolga me miraba con mucho enojo pero seguía comiendo. Momentos después de terminar emolga me ignoraba

– Haremos un viaje para ayudar a un pokemon y quiero contar con ustedes – dije

Cada uno asintió con ánimo

– sé que les gustaba como vivíamos en la mansión pero ahora andaremos como lo hacíamos antes, no tendremos lujos – añadí

A ninguno le pareció molestarle y sonrieron, feliz suspire

Hacia un clima estupendo y libre de obligaciones me recosté mirando el cielo

Sin darme cuenta dormí unas horas y desorientada desperté

– Es hora de irnos – dije

cada uno se encontraba en sus asuntos, emolga dormía en la rama de un árbol, haxorus y garchomp jugaban con unas rocas mientras que dragonair se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, saque sus pokeball y cuando los tenía ya en mi cinturón proseguí adelante, tenía hambre y cansancio pero no podía detenerme en un lugar tan solitario, en el pasado había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarme con personas malas que eran como depredadores esperando a víctimas, de todas esas aprendí mucho como lo era primero observar y después cuando hubiera un comportamiento sospechoso alejarme. Camine demasiado y sin darme cuenta me perdí, al principio sentí mucho miedo y la paranoia me invadió, no obstante, logre conservar la calma y entre la oscuridad de los arboles encontré una luz difusa, no lo pensé y fui hacia ella

Quería llegar y saludar solo que antes de mostrarme a la luz me oculte y vigile, detrás de un árbol estuve en silencio y mire a un joven que ya tenía armado su campamento, en el fuego tenia trastos de los cuales emanaba un olor que hizo a mi estómago rugir más fuerte, babee por lo hambrienta que estaba y sin darme cuenta di unos pasos y aquel joven se levantó junto a sus pokemon, no se veía como alguien malvado y lo había visto interactuar con sus pokemon con mucha amabilidad

No lo pensé más y sali de las sombras hacia la luz, aquel joven muy alerta de mi presencia me miro muy serio, sabía que era raro que alguien llegara de la nada y más durante la noche pero debía ser respetuosa

– Hola – dije

Me miro y su seriedad desapareció

– B…buenas noches – respondió

Sus pokemon me observaban ya preparadas para el combate

– te asuste? Lo siento –

Junto mis manos y las puse en medio de mi pecho, desvió la mirada e hizo un ademan con su mano con el que zorua y absol bajaron su nivel de agresividad aunque no lo suficiente, no quería ser demasiado quisquillosa y menos con un joven apuesto, era bastante lindo si lo podría decir

– también pasaras la noche aquí? – dije

No sabía que decir para poder quitar la tensión

– Si – respondió

Los pokemon tenían sus garras enterradas en la tierra

– Calma – añadió

– genial, iba a la ciudad cercana pero me quede dormida y bueno perdí un poco el rumbo – repuse

No quería causar molestia pero no quería estar sola

– este…te molestaría si paso la noche contigo? – pregunte

Al darme cuenta agite los brazos

– perdón…puedo…me puedo quedar? – añadí corrigiendo

El joven fue comprensivo

– E…está bien – dijo

No pude evitar alegrarme y me acerque al fuego para calentarme pero no deje de ver la comida que humeaba y trate de ocultar el sonido de mi estómago rugiente y creo que a pesar de mi intento el joven se dio cuenta

– quieres…un poco de comida? – pregunto

Había bastante en una olla

– Oh gracias – brame

El joven volvió a poner al fuego y lo observe, tenía una mirada muy profunda

– En poco tiempo estará – dijo

Con el joven ocupado me senté al otro lado solo por seguridad y a pesar de que él había sido quien me ofreció los alimentos no podía dejar se sentirme culpable

– siento molestarte – junte mis manos de nuevo

– No hay problema – replico

No dejo de prestar atención a lo que hacía y no quería incomodarlo mucho más

– Estoy de viaje pero me he atrasado bastante – dije

El silencio que se formaba era sepulcral, reanime mis ánimos y pregunte

– y tu cómo te llamas? –

El joven movió la leña que crujió por el calor

– Shiho pero dime Shi, es más sencillo – respondió

Como mis modales mandaban correspondí

– suena adorable…me llamo Iris – repuso

Shi guardo silencio

– y tú que haces por este lugar? –

Quería ver sus motivos de estar alejado de todo

– Soy un mensajero – contesto

El trabajo de mensajero normalmente lo manejaban personas mayores y tendían a ser muy grandes a comparación de él que era delgado aunque tenía parte de sus brazos marcados por los músculos

– Suena genial aunque te ves como un niño – dije

Shi me sirvió de comer y me acerco un plato lleno, no podía mantenerme con lo aprendido por mi manager

– llevo un rato sin comer y esto huele increíble – dije volviéndome de nuevo una chica recién salida de mi aldea

– En estos lugares casi no hay nada comestible y lo poco madura en la siguiente estación –

Tener algo tan delicioso después de un largo día me pareció tan valioso como un diamante y moderándome di bocados quedando maravillada

– lo preparaste tú? – Shi me observaba

– Sí, preparo comida para el viaje pero mis pokemon comen mucho así que hago lo suficiente – dijo

– ya veo –

No medí bien mi apetito y aquella ración grande se esfumo enseguida, sin querer abusar de la hospitalidad cerré la boca observando mi plato

– queda mucho todavía…te sirvo? –

No lo dude y acepte enseguida

Fue una cena grandiosa y cuando logre saciarme agradecí a Shi, durante mi estancia logre ver que era un buen entrenador que cuidaba de sus pokemon quienes no dejaron de estar resguardándolo tal vez el sentimiento de desconfianza era mutuo entre nosotras, más adelante me recosté para pasar la noche, a pesar de que me dolía el cuerpo y que la fatiga me ganaba no pude cerrar los ojos por sospechar de Shi y su amabilidad. Me hallaba cerca de la cálida fogata y tenía frio, no me acostumbraba del todo a retornar a mi antigua vida antes durante las noches dormía en mi habitación que tenía aire acondicionado y cálidas cobijas acolchadas, de pronto lo escuche aproximarse y fingí dormir, una de mis manos la deslice hacia una piedra con la que lo golpearía si es que su intención era abusar de mí, se detuvo muy cerca y enseguida sentí algo pesado y cálido, Shi se alejó.

Entre abrí los ojos notando que me dio su chaqueta y él ya estaba del otro lado recostado con la vista en el cielo, a pesar de no conocerme fue bueno conmigo sin esperar nada a cambio, más tranquila me relaje dejándome llevar por el sueño

Durante aquella mañana desperté a causa de algunos golpes y bostece, Shi estaba sentado mirándome

– Buenos días –

Desvió la vista

– buenos días…que tengas suerte en tu viaje –

Se levantó cargando su mochila y antes de que se retirara quise ser cortes

– Shi te agradezco por haberme ayudado, cuando pueda te compensare –

El continúo su camino

– No hay necesidad s…solo ten cuidado –respondió

Más descansada y con una buena orientación proseguí mi viaje con más calma. Era de mañana y era un día estupendo, camine durante un largo tiempo y a la distancia encontré una ciudad muy grande, con alegría anduve y en el transcurso me las arregle para esconder mi identidad

Para las doce del día llegue a la ciudad dirigiéndome a esa agencia, el exterior era más de una tienda de artículos de cosecha a una agencia de guarda espaldas, no le di importancia y entre hacia el mostrador

– buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarla? – dijo una empleada

– Llame por un encargo, quería ver si ya tenían algo – replique

– de que clase? – pregunto

– un guarda espaldas – respondí

Me miro un momento y después a un cuaderno

– porque no pasas a la oficina del jefe? –

Señalo un pasillo

– Es en esa puerta –

Asentí y camine hacia el interior. Golpee la puerta suavemente

– Pase – empuje y mire a un señor sentado

– oh buenas tardes, que desea? – saludo

– buenas tardes, llame hace unos días para contratar a algún guarda espaldas – dije ,el señor se tocó la mejilla

– Ya veo, he tratado de encontrar alguien que quiera ir pero con lo que pasa ninguno ha querido – dijo

– sé que es peligroso por eso pagara lo que sea, solo necesito a alguien que me ayude – repuse

El señor me miro un momento

– y cuando tiene pensado irse? – Pregunto

– un par de días – saque mi chequera del vestido y firme

– es un cheque en blanco, tal vez con esto alguien se anime, estaré a las afueras temprano –

Miro sorprendido

– está bien, yo les diré otra vez y si aparece alguien lo mandare al punto –

Asentí

– gracias, entonces cuento con usted –

Me despedí y regrese a la calle

Sin dirección deambule por las avenidas y entre los tantos edificios fui a un hotel e hice la renta por los días que me hospedaría, era algo rápido así que para unas horas más me encontraba tomando el almuerzo. En mi estadía dentro busque información sobre el pokemon que congelaba todo, la mayoría eran relatos de las mismas personas lo que me hizo sospechar mucho más de la veracidad, seria y bastante ocupada me encerré un día completo realizando mi investigación, mis pokemon para que no se aburrieran les di permiso de salir de vez en cuando solo unas horas para entrenar en el patio trasero o ir a comer, en la noche cerca de las nueve me di un descanso y llame a la agencia ,tarde algunos minutos pero descolgó el teléfono

– buenas noches, lamento molestarlo pero quería saber si ya tengo guarda espaldas –

– qué bueno que llamas uno de mis empleados acepto, es un buen chico y hará lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo – respondió

– Que bien – brame

– le aseguro que hará su trabajo, de hecho es uno de mis mejores hombres – agrego

– Le agradezco – dije

Después de dar más información de donde estaría me despedí y colgué el teléfono

al siguiente día salimos a una tienda cercana donde compre ropa la cual llevaría todo el viaje o eso pensaba, sería algo demasiado sencillo para no llamar la atención y también barato porque si mi manager me buscara iría directo a los gastos los cuales cuando pasaban un límite se hacía un informe al banco. En aquella tienda tome ropa deportiva, una gorra y lentes oscuros, no llevaba nada más y volví al hotel, como era costumbre cobrarían cuando me retirara y tendría mucho tiempo para alejarme de la ciudad antes de que mi tirano manager me buscara

Dormí y comimos bastante para tener fuerza en el viaje sumado me prepare mentalmente para poder adaptarme y no molestar al que me acompañaría, no podía negar que conocía bien los camino de la región, no obstante, me sentía insegura por un sentimiento raro como si aquello en lo que viví por años me fuese atacar, no podía asegurar que lograría mi objetivo aun así daría todo de mí en proteger al pokemon, dormí temprano y por la mañana me despertó la alarma del hotel, con el tiempo me cambie de ropa y capture a mis pokemon

Con sueño fui hasta el punto de encuentro y con pocas ganas de irme me senté a esperar, me preguntaba quién sería el que acepto el trabajo que a decir verdad debía estar desesperado o no tenía miedo pero me alegraba que al menos uno me acompañaría, con frio mire hacia todos lados y al final baje la vista al suelo, perdida en mis pensamientos escuche un motor a la lejanía y enseguida se detuvo enfrente de mí y aparente seriedad hasta que solo quede asombrada porque Shi seria quien me llevaría, nunca lo había esperado y menos de guarda espaldas siendo un mensajero común, fue un reencuentro que no olvidare.

Después de subir a la moto me sujete a él y sin esperar simplemente arranco, a pesar de siempre volar con mis dragones el ir en motocicleta fue realmente emocionante, cruzamos el puente charizard y observe el paisaje moverse rápidamente solo dejando líneas de color de brillante mientras el aire rugía en los alrededores , en ese día llegamos a la ciudad donde aproveche y compre ropa con la que estaría mejor en el clima helado que sobrevenía en el futuro, y ya que nos movíamos muy rápido también me di un poco de gusto en comprar otras cosas y también pasar a comer, durante aquel almuerzo mire a Shi y era bastante callado solo reservando sus palabras para contestar supuse que era por modales, sus ojos eran como un abismo con una pequeña luz en el fondo, nunca lograba imaginar que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza solo que de alguna manera muy dentro de mi nació un sentimiento que nunca había sentido

Anteriormente había viajado con amigos y conviví mucho con ellos en el viaje solo que realmente no hubo mucha conexión, éramos buenos amigos nada en particular y al final de aquel viaje juntos me tuve que enfrentar sola a un mundo más oscuro y frio del cual aquel niño con su pikachu nunca se enfrentó, seguía a riqueza y sin darme cuenta entre a la boca del mightyhiena, aquellos amigos eran bastante peculiares y eso me animo a seguirlos para aprender a tener mi propio estilo de entrenamiento el cual tenía solo que no muy desarrollado, fueron divertidos momentos solo que demasiado inocentes

Durante el trayecto en la carretera después de dejar un hotel nos vimos detenidos detrás de un auto, parecía que algo sucedió adelante ya que maquinas trabajaban moviendo tierra, al principio no hubo problema solo que cuando comenzaron a llegar más sentí muchos nervios de ser descubierta y entre el miedo que nacía solo le pedí el casco a Shi quien sin problema lo entrego, tenía gorra y lentes pero no me sentía del todo segura y más con una policía acercándose, me quite la gorra y me puse el casco mirando que Shi observaba hacia el frente

– Lamento la demora – dijo

Quede quieta oyéndolos hasta que ella quiso acercarse preguntando

– y su acompañante? –

– n..No gracias –

Adelgace mi voz y parecí convencerla pero no me moví

– Bueno, cuando se abra camino traten de ir con orden –

Sabía que era una cobarde pero no quería ser detenida antes de poder acabar con mi cometido y quería pedirle regresar, levante la vista y apreté mis puños con valor

– Oye… – dije quedando muda de inmediato

– pasa algo? – hablo

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo no solo de que me descubrieran si no que Shi pudiera enojarse por mi culpa y abandonara

– No… – respondí

El bajo de la moto y camino unos pasos

– porque no bajas? Se te dormirán las piernas si no te mueves – dijo

Hice caso de inmediato y me senté al costado de la moto, continúo mirando hacia adelante y me sugirió una manera de sobrepasar el obstáculo pero era bastante riesgo enfrentar a los policías así que solo me negué y sin motivo me cubrió con su chaqueta, fue en ese momento que mi corazón latió deprisa como nunca antes

– Así estarás bien – dijo de manera calmada

No sabiendo que me sucedía quede solo buscando la realidad y la explicación solo era que como mi guarda solo hacia su trabajo, con el frio sentimiento respire hondo y hable

– Shi tengo sed –

Respondió rápido y en poco bebía del termo. Podía ver su preparación antes de salir y en esa bolsa tenía muchas cosas diferentes

– Sí que estás preparado –comente

Con seriedad seguía observando

– Bueno debo sobrevivir y también a mis pokemon les gusta el jugo – respondió animado

Pasamos detenidos por un largo tiempo y nada parecía solucionarse al frente

– quieres agua? –

Mire los alrededores con precaución

– No – dije

No quería moverme y el calor no era ningún problema para mi aunque me sentí confusa por alguna razón, me perdí tanto en mí que quede sorprendida cuando lo mire enfrente mío

– te sientes bien? –

Aturdida quise levantarme, no obstante, me controle de inmediato

– Si –

Con eso Shi se apartó y solo me toque la cara porque me sentía apenada

– Ya me canse de esperar – dijo muy convencido

– eh? –

Simplemente hacia lo que quería y subió de nuevo encendiendo la moto

– que vas a hacer? – Brame

– te llevare más rápido, creo que vi en el mapa una zona de descanso ahí podrás estar – dijo

Podía ver un aura de confianza aunque con prudencia pensé

– Pero los policías . –

No parecía temer a nada y solo me acomode

– Sujétate – dijo

Enseguida rodee su estomago

Mire por encima de su hombro con cuidado y avanzábamos por un costado de la carretera, iba muy despacio e imagine que rodearía pero en un simple instante acelero y no sé qué sucedió solo que brincamos algo y me aterre por lo que apreté fuertemente cerrando los ojos, escuche la sirena de la policía y el motor andando con fuerza. Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que simplemente todo se silenció y fue cuando solo sonreí por una emoción enorme, Shi se detuvo detrás de algunos arbustos

– estas bien? – dijo

Temblando pise el suelo y me quite el casco

– por qué? – repuse

El miraba hacia la carretera ignorándome

– porque hiciste eso? – añadí

Me miro muy enérgico

– Bueno te veías mal – dijo

Era alguien demasiado misterioso y el hecho que no tuviera miedo me hizo ponerme seria

– Ahora estarás en problemas –

Shi cambio de expresión pero no se veía arrepentido por haber roto la ley

– lo sé, pero igual el trabajo es trabajo –

A pesar de ser ordenado y precavido no lo comprendía, era gracioso porque me hizo recordarme a mí por ello reí

– Hace tiempo que no sentía tanta adrenalina, tenía miedo pero fue divertido – dije entre carcajadas y me di cuenta que actuaba demasiado madura

– creo que me he vuelto blanda antes solía columpiarme entre los arboles – añadí con muchas cosas en mente la mayoría lo arriesgada que era

– Gracias –

Junte mis manos en mi pecho muy feliz, Shi sin olvidar el trabajo solo hizo guardia mientras descansaba

Dormí muy cómoda con su chaqueta puesta y tuve un sueño bastante extraño con el que mis confusiones crecieron

En el trayecto sucedieron muchas cosas más que incrementaron eso dentro de mí y entre más cerca me encontraba todo el mundo me parecía más brillante incluso con sus gestos fríos sabía que se preocupaba por mí y entre su dureza siempre se volvía blando conmigo pero, durante nuestra estadía en una choza simplemente todo pareció desmoronarse para mí, fui descubierta y alguien trataba de matarme, sin embargo, Shi logro sacarme con vida y llevarme lejos. Fue realmente impresionante que sucediera todo eso en simples días y no podía dejar de sentirme emocionada y llena de miedo era una combinación horrenda que disfrutaba y Shi solo se encontraba sereno ante todo aquello

Eso que sentía incremento y me di cuenta de lo que sucedió conmigo, cada vez que lo abrazaba mi corazón se saciaba de calidez y me halle más segura de todo cuando mire que Shi daba todo de sí para protegerme incluso en esa batalla en el arroyo

Habíamos llegado para enfriar el motor del vehículo y me encontraba con los pies sumergidos, hable con él y con una tarde sosegada mire hacia el cielo, le había propuesto llevarlo a mi aldea donde él podría estar tranquilo o al menos eso era lo que buscaba, y entre tantos pensamientos también quería que estuviera conmigo más que solo un guarda, suspire y enseguida solo sentí a Shi abrazarme y quede callada, no obstante, una explosión me dejo sin aire y caímos al otro lado del riachuelo

– estas bien? – pregunto mirándome

– s…si – replique observando una gran cantidad de fuego donde me encontraba sentada

– Busca refugio en esos árboles – dijo apuntando y se veía muy serio

Libero a sus tres pokemon

– ya saben que hacer – dijo

se levantó dándome la espalda, sin poder hacer mucho solo hice caso y corrí a refugiarme mientras zorua, absol y pidgeot me cuidaban, Shi se encontraba con esa chica rubia pero a esa distancia no podía oírlos solo mirarlos, aquella rubia apunto esa arma con la que ataco al dragón de hielo en mi dirección pero Shi en un simple instante lanzo su cuchillo y detrás fue el, nunca había visto algo parecido más que en películas, ella disparo pero aquello fue a dar a roca grande que desapareció y Shi tacleo a la rubia

Fue una dura batalla como nunca antes había visto y no temía por mi seguridad si no por Shi, era una gran preocupación el verlo ser golpeado y entre los arboles quise ir a ayudarlo pero absol se puso enfrente tapando el paso

– Déjame –

Negó con la cabeza y quede fría cuando pude ver que lloraba

– No quiero que lo lastimen – dije

Zorua golpeo mi pie con su cabeza y también se encontraba triste, mi corazón se aceleró por el miedo y la impotencia de que ellos estaban a un nivel que nunca podría alcanzar, shi me obligo a solo mirar, pidgeot observaba desde la rama de un árbol. Aquel combate era demasiado cruel y no puedo describirlo porque el simple hecho de verlo herido me hizo derramar lágrimas amargas, pero aquella batalla pareció finalizar y el vencedor era Shi quien dejo en el suelo a la chica, no sabía que sería lo que sucedería pero me alegre

– lo hizo – dije en voz baja

zorua y absol también se alegraron e íbamos a salir juntos para ayudarlo, sin embargo, esa chica tiro un polvo blanco a Shi quien fue hacia atrás y golpeo hacia el aire, aquella rubia se puso de pie y lo apuñalo, quede fría sintiendo mi alma ser arrebatada caí hincada al suelo cubriéndome la boca

– lo siento – dije

Por un ruido extraño levante la vista hacia el cielo y mire a un starraptor volando y montada una chica que pudo repeler a la asesina quien cayó al rio por una explosión en tanto Shi estaba herido, no espere más y corrí hacia su cuerpo que aun respondía, hice presión en el corte mirando hacia todos lados

– Ayúdenme –

Sus pokemon se acercaron

– Oye toma esto – dijo

La entrenadora de starraptor me dio unas gasas que enseguida coloque en su herida

– vi una casa no muy lejos tal vez puedan ayudarnos – dijo

La mire y parecía demasiado preocupada por Shi

– donde esta? – pregunte

– En esa dirección – apunto a unas colinas riachuelo arriba

– Entonces lo llevare –

Libere a dragonair

– Ayúdame – dije

Me miro y sin pensarlo demasiado acepto

– iremos volando, lo pondré en tu lomo – dije

– Dame una mano – añadí mirando a la chica

– Si –

Juntos lo levantamos y lo colocamos cerca de sus alas donde estaría mejor

– Gracias por tu ayuda – dije

– Los seguiré –

No les preste atención porque lo más importante era Shi, capture a sus pokemon y sin más solo sobrevolamos por encima de los arboles

Recorrimos bastante y era cierto lo que dijo la chica castaña que iba detrás, había una choza en la cima de una colina pero cuidaba que no perdiera más sangre, no sabía mucho sobre medicina pero había escuchado bastante sobre tratamientos, no había gran sangrado pero aun mojaba su ropa por lo que descarte que una vena importante estuviese dañada pero debía desinfectar y cerrar pero la única desventaja era que no llevaba nada útil y solo tenía esperanzas de encontrar ayuda, Shi iba inconsciente y su pulso iba disminuyendo

Fueron unos minutos muy largos pero llegamos a la choza y descendimos en el patio

– ayuda! – grite

– ayúdenme! –

Sin perderlo de vista lo deslice por el lomo de dragonair. La chica se acerco

– hay que llevarlo dentro ahí veremos que hacer – dijo

– pero las personas? – pregunte

– No hay, supongo que aún no es fecha de cosecha – respondió

Me ayudo a bajarlo y enseguida saco a tyranitar y houndoor

– Abran la puerta y despejen – dijo

Ellos sin esperar lo hicieron y cargándolo lo llevamos hasta una cama de madera donde lo dejamos y mire hacia todos lados

– Tengo que conseguir algo que detenga el sangrado – dije

Había solo sabanas y trastes nada útil a la vista

– Houndoor ayúdame –

La chica rompió por completo la playera de Shi y miro la herida como si no fuese nada grave

– por favor quema esto con sus garras – dijo

Houndour encendió su cuerpo y después concentro su calor en su pata derecha donde sin temer mucho fue tocando la herida, un olor a quemado inundo el aire y sentí nauseas pero me cubrí la boca

– Busca agua – bramo

– está bien –

Con prisa sali y rodee la choza encontrándome con una pequeña casa, baje por un sendero y con una roca rompí el candado, el interior solo era una cocina polvosa donde moví todo y encontré agua embotellada que aún se encontraba sellada lo que fue muy oportuno, con eso y una olla pequeña volví a la choza

– Ya está – dije

– Tráelo –

De su mochila saco una pequeña botella y junto el agua la vertió en la olla combinándola

– tienes algo para las demás heridas? – pregunte

– No, esto es para desinfectar pero buscare – contesto

– Enseguida vengo –

Volví fuera y observe las cercanías, antes de bajar libere a mis pokemon y a los de Shi

– Emolga y haxorus vengan conmigo, ustedes cuiden mientras vuelvo –

Asentí y con ferocidad fui entre los árboles, sin perder la concentración encontré una de esas flores especiales y la corte

– busquen esto, siempre nacen entre las raíces de los arboles – dije

Ambos asintieron oliéndola y se dividieron el bosque

Con una flor en mano también busque unas hojas gruesas y pequeñas aumentando mi rapidez, sin embargo, me detuve por que no lograba ver bien, lloraba demasiado y solté lo que tenía solo por secarme las lágrimas, me sentía demasiado triste por Shi y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de curarlo y cuidarlo mientras despertaba solo que ellos eran abismalmente terroríficos más que cualquiera y la manera en la que se movían y su modo de pelear solo los volvía casi invencibles, Shi había dicho que no eran personas razonables y menos honorables pero entre mi llanto solo apreté mis puños prometiéndolo salvarlo como él lo hizo conmigo, con los ojos aun húmedos recogí aquello y con más prisa recolecte todo

Minutos más tarde emolga y dragonair volvieron a mí con muchas de esas flores y solo sonreí

– vamos, con esto lo ayudaremos – dije

Muy pronto ya estaba con él y sin esperar mucho machaque todo mezclándolo con cuidado, tome uno de los utensilios de cocina en el tazón andando hasta la cama y corte las sabanas

– que haces? – pregunto

– Curarlo – replique

– No le puedes ponerle eso – dijo

– Es lo único que tenemos – repuse

– solo desinfectaremos –

Sujeto mi mano y quiso apartarme

– eso no cerrara sus heridas, déjame –

Simplemente la aleje y fui tratando cada herida, algunas solo eran roces del cuchillo pero otras simplemente abrieron su piel, me sorprendía que haya aguantado todo ese dolor y no pude evitar ponerme triste, con esa chica molesta mirándome logre curar las cortadas y con esas sabanas como vendajes lo cubrí dejándolo descansar, lo observe tranquila hasta que escuche la respiración rasposa de la chica

– y tu cómo te llamas? – pregunte

– María, y que tal estas campeoncita? – repuso con un tono burlón

– Y María…ya te puedes ir – dije

– Yo lo cuidare – dijo sentándose cerca igual

– y tú quién eres? – pregunte

– Su amiga, lo conozco hace mucho – contesto

Se me hizo bastante extraño que ella apareciera de la nada y sospeche

– tienes alguna evidencia? – pregunte

– campeoncita tu deberías ser más agradecida por que te salve aunque la verdad me importas poco, hice eso para ayudarlo a el – contesto

Al ver su actitud solo sonreí

– Pues casi muere por tu "ayuda" – comente

Se puso de pie mirándome

– no entiendo por qué hace todo esto, tu no mereces nada a comparación de el tú tienes todo – dijo

– no se mucho sobre el pero sé que somos iguales – dije

– Tú qué sabes…dime… –

Quede quieta sin tener una idea

Él era bastante atento conmigo y amable, era un gran chico en todo sentido pero no sabía mucho más que el luchaba contra esas personas

– lo sabía, sabes que se ha prometido hacer? El dará su vida para mantenerte viva y enserio que ya lo está haciendo porque no solo te vas de esta región? – dijo

Agache la cabeza

– no lo abandonare, puede que no lo entienda o que conozca de donde viene pero daré todo de mi – dije

María me miro y solo se puso seria andando fuera.

Era tarde y solo miraba a Shi dormir, tenía una buena temperatura y no parecía que le doliera solo se veía tranquilo, era cierto que sabía poco a pesar de haber visto mucho de él, en aquella noches que dormíamos durante la madrugada despertaba y lo miraba mover sus manos como si sujetara alguna cosa y luego solo parecía que perdía el aire para volver a dormir tranquilo, zorua y absol se echaron cerca de la cama ellas eran muy protectoras con el cada momento y durante las noches Shi ordenaba cuidarme, al principio fueron muy feroces conmigo pero al paso del tiempo se ablandaron y podía acariciarles el pelo

Con un suspiro sali fuera para preparar comida

En el patio esperaban mis pokemon sentados observando hacia el horizonte

– iré a preparar algo de comer por lo mientras quédense aquí vigilando –

Bostezaron y asintieron, volví de nuevo a la cocina y mire mucho más dentro de los muebles encontrando una pequeña caja con un rollo de hilo y una aguja con la punta rota, no eran muy útiles pero las guarde y observe mejor en las alacenas pero no había nada útil, aquellos que fueran los dueños ya tenía bastantes meses y lo único bueno que encontré fue esa agua embotellada que tal vez olvidaron. Sin nada regrese fuera y mire hacia los arboles solo pensando en encontrar algo lo que me llevo a recordar la moto solo que no sería seguro volver, en mi concentración salte sorprendida cuando emolga se posó en mi cabeza

– emolga! – dije y ella solo sonrió

Me calme y sonreí

– Vamos a buscar algo para todos – dije andando cuesta abajo

No había mucho que se fuese comestible y fui más profundo, atravesamos una docena de arbustos más árboles y quede sorprendida cuando hallamos frutos maduros, mire la cantidad y solo calcule lo que usaría, emolga no espero ni un segundo y empezó a devorar frambuesas por lo que la detuve

– oye no eres la única – dije apartándola mientras iba cortando y colocándolas en una hoja grande

Eran demasiadas y me alegre mucho porque podría guardarlas para Shi, con bastantes también recogí otros frutos más y algunas yerbas comestibles, retornamos una hora después para preparar la comida y también estar con el

María se encontraba en la puerta sentada en el suelo

– y tu como lo conoces? – pregunte

María me miro un segundo antes de voltear hacia el paisaje

– creo que desde hace unos diez años, ya tiene bastante que lo conozco aunque hubiese querido que fuese de otra manera – respondió

– y…como es que sabe pelear? – pregunte

María permaneció en silencio por diez minutos antes de hablar

– Él tiene una familia, ellos le enseñaron –

Sorprendida lo mire y me toque la mejilla

– ellos no son buenas personas o sí? – dije

– No –

Lo pronuncio de una manera tan fría que me hizo tocar la mano de Shi

– por favor dime quien es el –

Se incorporó y se fue

El resto del día fue demasiado silencioso, hable con mis pokemon y mire la recuperación de haxorus, esas marcas hechas por las garras de pidgeot iban a desaparecer pero sabía que no cualquier pokemon haría tanto daño, Shi tenía un pasado muy oscuro del que solo María sabría aunque era molesta debía indagar, por la noche para no perder luz baje de nuevo a la parte trasera de la cocina donde recogí maderos y mientras regresaba para encender una fogata la mire hablar con sus pokemon quienes parecían estar preocupados y miraba mucho hacia la choza, queriendo ayudar me aproxime

– les pasa algo? – pregunte

– No es de tu incumbencia – respondió dándome la espalda

Esos pokemon se veían muy fuertes con la misma mirada de pidgeot, totalmente fríos y ardiendo al mismo tiempo como si realmente no temieran a nada, proseguí

Encendí una fogata en el patio y mientras acomodaba bien los leños me senté recordando las noches con el incluso aquella en el hotel, me desperté durante la madrugada y encendí la televisión mientras hablaba con mi manager

– saldrá a esta hora el video que hiciste, estará en el programa y mucha gente lo ve – dijo

– gracias por escucharme, espero que eso ayude – respondí

– está bien, iré a arreglar algunos asuntos con eso del chico que te acompaña hay gente que piensa que contrajiste matrimonio –

– No es cierto –

Voltee a verlo y dormía, no podía describirlo pero mi corazón litio muy rápido

– Ya que terminaste vuelve, hay cosas que han ocurrido – dijo muy serio

– lo vi, es una pena enserio pero creo que no es bueno que regrese, quiero hacerlo pero no ahora….sabes reúne a la elite y que se organicen con el ejército puede que así funcione – dije

– Está bien – repuso

– otra cosa más, quienes sean simplemente deténganlos no se den tiempo de batallas pokemon – añadí

– Seguro, pero suena muy serio – dijo

– Lo es, cuando este en un lugar seguro te hablare –

Con eso dicho solo colgué y me cubrí mirando que comenzaron a trasmitir lo dicho

" la campeona Iris quien ha estado en la boca de todos nos hizo llegar un video explicando el porqué de todo, este es el video"

Lo reprodujeron enseguida y deje en claro lo que hice en todo el viaje, también aquello con esas personas que parecían ser empresarios o algo en particular solo que extraían cristales de la cueva, entre las personas que habían en ese lugar había una con traje observando desde lejos, el dragón se hacía llamar kyurem pero no dije su nombre porque sabía que traería problemas con algo que ocurrió en el pasado también un mal entendido, de entre mis pensamientos sabía que Shi y el dragón no era muy diferentes, ambos solo querían estar en paz. Kyurem había tenido que ver con sekrom y reshiram aunque era muy difuso entre sus recuerdos

"que opinan ustedes? Creen que sea verdadero lo que dice la campeona Iris"

Con calma suspire

"Tal vez miente, todos hemos visto los testimonios puede que quiera proteger a una amenaza" dijo uno de los conductores

"no es tal vez, ella miente" mire con seriedad la televisión

"la última opinión la tiene nuestra audiencia" añadió otra

Con calme fui leyendo cada mensaje que era enviado

"miente"

"Ella no sabe nada"

"Por qué dice que las personas mienten"

Habían decenas de esos comentarios y aunque estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos por algunas personas me dolió mucho más que odiaran a kyurem sin conocerlo, no pude evitarlo y llore

fue en ese momento cuando Shi despertó y me abrazo, llore como una pequeña en sus brazos y de la misma manera quede dormida, era una seguridad estar con el no solo externa sino también interna, era como si aquellos miedos se apagaran y me armara de valor.

Hacia una noche bastante tranquila y me levante para ir a verlo dormir y entre las tinieblas me senté observándolo un momento antes de encender una lámpara, él me había regalado su arma pero no sabía cómo usarla, me dio instrucciones pero no podía imaginar usarla con alguien, acaricie su frente y su mejilla inclinándome para dormir sujete su mano y cerré los ojos

En la mañana desperté en un lugar diferente mientras que María estaba cerca de Shi, enojada me levante y quería quitarla pero sali para hacer algunas cosas ya que no tenía idea alguna de cuanto tardaríamos en espera, mire en los alrededores y habían muchas cosas interesantes, quienes fueran los dueños tenían bastantes tierras aunque demasiado vacías, era de mañana aun y el sol apenas subía detrás de las lejanas montañas

Recolecte algunas frutas para mis pokemon y más tarde después de repartir entre todos me senté a coser la chaqueta de Shi que era un desastre pero era muy valiosa para el así que hice mi esfuerzo con el hilo y la aguja, apenas recordaba cómo se hacía aunque si podía verlo sonreír solo me apresure mucho más, un poco más adelante María se acerco

– cierra la puerta, el normalmente en ese estado se vuelve un poco salvaje – dijo

– si sucede algo dime de inmediato – agrego con seriedad por lo que solo imagine que exageraba pero cerré y me senté al costado de la puerta prosiguiendo

Ya pasado del medio día volví dentro, habíamos cerrado la puerta y los pokemon iban haciendo guardia, entre y encontré la cama vacía lo que me hizo alertarme de inmediato y llamar a María, era imposible que entraran porque me encontraba ahí y podía escuchar cualquier movimiento, no había manera de que huyera busque pero era como si se hubiera esfumado. Hable con ella quien unos segundos antes de que saliera a buscarlo y permanecí ahí pensando en que había sucedió, sin embargo, lo encontré en el suelo arrastrándose como un pequeño cachorro, me dolió verlo tan vulnerable y con ayuda lo regrese a la cama

Shi respondió solo por unos segundos y cayo inconsciente, devuelta en la cama me senté a continuar cociendo la chaqueta, una hora después María me llamo a salir por lo que asistí enseguida

– oye necesitamos encontrar algunas cosas, ve a buscarlas – dijo

– pero y Shi? – pregunte

– lo cuidare no hay problema –

Irritada solo llame a dragonair y a garchomp para que vinieran conmigo

Volví por más frutas aunque ninguna madura por completo y en medio de mi recolección me di cuenta que no debía hacerle caso a María así que solo tome lo juntado y regrese de inmediato

Era bastante y nos duraría pero eso no era importante, ella estaba sentada afuera bebiendo agua

– la próxima vez tu saldrás – dije

– tengo mejores asuntos, tu eres la salvaje puedes hacerte cargo – dijo

Fruncí el ceño y al no querer discutir con ella solo solté aire y entre, Shi estaba sentado y me alegre verlo más recuperado. Hablamos con él y menciono algo de una hermana pero no le di importancia en el momento y me centre en él aunque el comportamiento de María me hizo sospechar mucho más, intente darle de comer pero quiso dormir, ya había pasado un día sin comer así que lo mínimo era una manzana la cual acepto enseguida pero no fui la única porque ella le dio una barra energética, no tardo mucho y volvió a descansar

Con el dormido volví fuera y tenía en mente regresar la ciudad para buscar ayuda alguna cosa que pudiera utilizar, sin embargo, el riesgo de exponerlo era claro y más si venían más como esa chica rubia, con la vista en dirección hacia la ciudad me toque la cabeza y me desate mi cabello, quería ayudar pero no sabía cómo, reflexione bastante y llena de frustración por no encontrar una salida apreté los puños y fui a donde María

– háblame de su pasado – dije

– no te interesa – respondió

– tu no me importas, puedes tratarme mal pero quiero saber quién es Shi….puede que así logre ayudarle –

Giro hacia otro lado y refunfuño

– no tengo idea de cómo lo lograras pero por esta vez te lo diré…. –

María inicio a relatarme

nació en algún lugar del mapa pero desde niño vivió con aquellos que llamaba familia, gente de mucho dinero y realmente Shi tuvo una buena educación lo único malo era que todo era una fachada, antes de los lujos y mansiones él vivió en una casa muy lejana donde siempre fue golpeado junto a más niños los cuales entre los peores tratos humanos fueron muriendo y al final de treinta quedaron tres, entre ellos Shi, la chica rubia que nos encontramos antes de nombre luna, y uno más que era mayor llamado silver, eran hermanos o algo parecido, siempre salían en fotos junto a su padre quien era el líder de una empresa de barcos

Ellos tres eran entrenados para ser simples máquinas de matar sin sentimiento alguno de culpa, y a pesar de eso María lo conoció en la escuela pero iniciaron a hablarse tiempo después de que sus padres hicieran negocios y era una amistad bastante distante aunque al pasar del tiempo Shi se abrió con ella y conto muchas cosas entre ellas su pasado

Antes de volverse mensajero un par de años antes Shi salió a una misión con el mismo objetivo de siempre solo que en el regreso actuó extraño y en una simple noche fue a la habitación de María, siempre entraba de alguna manera y desde la oscuridad le hablo

– nos veremos – dijo

– a dónde vas? – pregunto

– voy a darte esto –

En la cama dejo sus pokeball

– no me busques…aunque quieras no me encontraras – dijo

ella se levantó y quiso verlo pero simplemente se esfumo, trato de encontrarlo pero desapareció como un fantasma, en la mañana fue a buscarlo solo que ya no había ninguna sola pista, su familia salió de viaje a algún lugar y sin nada solo espero a alguna noticia, pasaron las semanas y entre su investigación lo encontró solo que su rastro desapareció, el nombre de knife se esfumo, en el siguiente año Shi cambio de nombres tanto que simplemente ya no se sabía dónde estaba y el nombre Shi también era falso ninguno era correcto desde su nacimiento incluso lo más próximo era un numero

Esa platica nos llevó hasta la noche cuando Shi volvió a despertar solo que de una manera algo diferente y trato alejarnos solo que ninguna quiso aceptar, entre sus palabras supe que se preocupaba por mi e hizo alegrarme y quise darle de comer solo que María volvió a interponerse y logre darme cuenta que ella no era una simple amiga


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once

Cuando lo vi irse con luna fue como si mi corazón explotara, abrace su chaqueta y caí al suelo totalmente callada mientras María fue adentro y azoto la puerta, entre mi silencio solo pensaba porque había aceptado irse con la asesina, simplemente no encontraba una lógica a su comportamiento y solo pidió a María llevarme lejos

– Vámonos –

Llevaba su mochila en mano y capturo a los pokemon que Shi le dio dejando a starraptor

– pero Shi… –

Me miro muy seria

– lo buscare pero primero debo dejarte, no quiero estorbos – dijo

Con ella alejándose me puse de pie

– Ya es hora – dije

Los pokemon de Shi me miraban con tristeza

– Espera – brame a María

– Lo encontraremos y seremos nosotras las que lo salvemos esta vez – dije

Acaricie sus cabezas y sus ojos brillaron con mucho valor

– por lo mientras descansen – las capture

– Espero contar con ustedes – añadí

Mis pokemon a su manera aceptaron y con una caricia también los metí en sus pokeball, me quede con dragonair a quien subí

– Ya es hora de irnos –

Levanto una ceja y refunfuño igual que María solo que él era más agradable, ella subió y voló rápidamente

Durante el atardecer nos detuvimos en una zona boscosa y mientras los pokemon descansaban ella miraba un celular, quería continuar viajando pero los pokemon debían descansar antes de forzar sus cuerpos demasiado, hice una fogata y con zorua y absol durmiendo en mis piernas toque la chaqueta oliéndola y solo descanse abrazándome

En esa noche tuve un sueño o una pesadilla no se bien como describirla

Me encontraba en casa de mi abuela, hacia un lindo día afuera y mis pokemon disfrutaban del buen ambiente que había, algunos jugaban con otros dragones y otros dormían cerca de las flores, camine hasta la fuente de la aldea comiendo un emparedado y me senté a pasar el día mientras planeaba que haría

– oye no quieres algo de beber? – pregunto Shi

– No, estoy bien – respondí

Se sentó a mi lado y suspiro

– te pasa algo? – pregunte mirándolo muy distante

– Nada, es un poco aburrido – dijo

– oye! – brame y solo sonrió

– Estamos bien aquí aunque es callado – dijo

– sabes podríamos ir adentro a dormir unas horas – dije

– Está bien –

Lo tome de la mano y sentí algo húmedo por lo que me separe y revise

– que…es esto? – pregunte mirando sangre

– Eh…creo que es mía – respondió

Cayó al suelo y se encontraba totalmente pálido, simplemente me arroje y sujete su cabeza

– ayuda! Abuela ayúdame –

Voltee y solo encontré una casa vacía y destruida

– no te preocupes – dijo

– Pero…. –

Se veía mal y sus ojos se iban apagando

– Disfruta de tu vida, sonríe de nuevo – en un simple segundo quedo callado, lo moví y golpee su pecho

– Shi…despierta….te llevare a un doctor…vamos –

Sabía lo que sucedía pero era lo único que se me ocurría y sin más solo lo abrace llorando

Desperté mirando hacia todos lados y me seque las lágrimas

– Comeremos en el camino –

Me arrojo lo recolectado antes e hizo lo mismo con mis pokemon

– esta tarde debemos llegar al contacto, te sacare de la región y te iras a alola, ese lugar está muerto en cuestión de criminales y es probable que sea el último lugar donde busquen – dijo

Para una hora después ya volábamos y en medio del aire me aproxime

– y tú a que te dedicas? Ayer vi que eres muy habilidosa con tu teléfono –

Me miro con una gran frialdad

– crees que te diré? Metete en tus asuntos – replico

Solo apreté los puños relajándome al momento, María era alguien bastante lista y si podría decirlo tenía mucho que ver con la familia de Shi, en mi imaginación supuse que los negocios que hubo no fue entre dinero sino en alguna cosa peligrosa y como ella era hábil con la tecnología especule que aquello que hacía era romper seguridad entre computadoras, sin embargo, para la tarde después del mediodía a la distancia mire un puerto pequeño con dos barcos

– Estaremos unas horas aquí…y después nos iremos – dijo

Ella a diferencia de Shi era más cerrada y apenas pronunciaba palabras

Llegamos y descendimos afuera de una tienda normal

– Iré a hablar con alguien tu espera aquí –

Se alejó y me quede observando hacia todos lados, no había mucho más que algunas casas y esa única tienda, María fue al muelle y estaba con alguien, ella movía su teléfono y le mostro algo a quien parecía ser el capitán, paso bastante rápido el tiempo y media hora después volvió

– ya está hecho, partimos en unas horas mientras carga combustible y algo de comida iremos a descansar, tengo otras cosas por hacer así que espera dentro de la tienda y compra algo para que comas – dijo

Sin nada mas solo se alejó y mientras la veía marcharse la fui siguiendo

Anduve detrás hasta una casa grande que parecía ser un tipo hotel al cual entro, con discreción permanecí atrás

María fue hacia los baños y esperando se metió en una cabina, mirando y escuchando hice lo mismo solo que dos espacios, era algo difuso pero cerré los ojos concentrándome

– entonces los vistes – dijo

– Bueno mándame las coordenadas – su voz se volvió muy animada

– estas seguro que era ella? Te voy a pagar cuando me asegure – añadió

– Solo por esta vez confiare –

Alguien entro y se acomodó en el baño de en medio

– me iré en unas horas pero continua enviándome datos, tal vez le agrade – dijo

Aquella persona hizo ruido y no escuche más por lo que sali rápido de ahí

De vuelta en las calles me oculte detrás de algunos puestos esperándola, el pueblo era muy pequeño y realmente no había mucho que decir, con lo escuchado mi mente se movía muy aprisa solo imaginando aunque con lo frio que era todo solo me aferre a la realidad y solo me centre en el presente, María salió y anduvo hacia las afueras aunque antes de llegar opte por retroceder, con calma camine hasta la puerto donde me senté sobre el suelo afuera de la tienda observando el mar, hacia bastante tiempo que lo visite y había sido muy divertido, con el brillo del agua toque el arma eléctrica y también acaricie la chaqueta cerrando los ojos

Como no podía quedarme con esa actitud me puse de pie y con más ánimo me acomode el pelo y solo entre a comer con mis pokemon, si quería ser útil y buscarlo debía mantenerme con esperanza que era lo último que tenía. Con el estómago lleno y energías renovadas busque un teléfono, a unas cuadras había uno publico sujeto a una pared y llame a mi manager

– dónde estás? – pregunto

– en un pueblo cerca del mar, solo llamaba para ver cómo van las cosas – dije

– los lideres están bien aunque hemos decidido esconderlos, hubo un par de ataques y salieron apenas vivos aunque los policías fueron otra historia….están en diferentes lugares aunque junco ha estado coordinándose con tu maestro para poder defender, el general del ejército ha dicho que ellos tienen bastante entrenamiento y lo mejor sería entrar en modo de emergencia – dijo

– no, estoy en medio de algo…puede que podamos detener esto – replique

– creo que deberíamos hacer caso, sé que eres la campeona pero como van las cosas no estamos en mejor opción que hacer caso…soy un manager no tengo idea de que es mejor – dijo

– solo retrásalos, conozco a alguien que tal vez tenga una idea de cómo terminarlo – Sonó un poco atareado

– solo por esta vez te ayudare, no sé cuánto logre pero hazlo rápido –

Sonreí

– bien gracias, intentare llamar cuando tenga lo necesario – me despedí de mi manager y solo regrese a esperar

Para el atardecer volvió María y fue hacia el barco donde solo levanto una mano y el capitán enseguida salió abriendo la puerta, subimos y andando por un pasillo observe el agua

– Pueden ir a los camarotes a descansar si quieren – dijo el capitán

– estaremos bien aquí – respondió María que se sentó en una silla plegable con el teléfono en mano

Me acerque con ella y me senté aun lado

– y cuando llegaremos? – pregunte

– tal vez un día de viaje si vamos a buena velocidad – contesto

– ya veo –

Con un suspire levante la vista al cielo con nervios porque tenía una idea en mente, de reojo observe su teléfono que era similar al que tenía Shi, tenía una forma parecida solo que la pantalla y las cosas eran demasiado complicadas de describir pero ella lo movía rápidamente escribiendo algo parecidos a números, era algo que nunca vi en la escuela

Cayo la noche y navegábamos aun, María continuaba en el teléfono y apenas había comido de lo que el capitán nos dio, se veía muy concentrada en algún asunto importante y también en un mapa. Dormí unas horas y en la madrugada desperté mirando que María se hallaba dormida con cuidado me levante y pase mi mano enfrente de su cara y realmente estaba dormida, vigile hacia las ventanas sin encontrar a nadie, mi corazón latió muy aprisa y con rapidez le quite su mochila y mire que tenía pero no había más que dinero y algunas cosas no importantes, la mire mejor y en su pantalón estaban las pokeball de Shi sujeta a un cinturón, no podía pensar demasiado pero solo hice lo primero que me llevo a la mente, con sigilo le quite el teléfono de la mano recordando que ella usaba un patrón para desbloquearlo, la había visto hacerlo un par de veces de manera rápida y ya que lo iba a usar solo deslice mi mano sobre la pantalla intentando hallar el patrón correcto, había visto que hacia una tipo estrella solo que no logre ver en qué dirección lo hacía. Pase dos intentos fallidos y en la pantalla apareció la advertencia que en el tercer error se apagaría y resultaría en problemas, con más concentración me llene de confianza y fui conectando cada punto y al final solo solté el dedo quedando contenta cuando entre, me guarde mi ánimo cubriéndome la boca y volví a ver las pokeball, quería ser más silenciosa pero si podía encontrarlo con ayuda de sus pokemon podríamos salir más librados por lo que fui quitando una por una mirando que no despertara, no obstante, después de algunas robadas le deje tres para su seguridad. Me aparte y mire en dirección a la ciudad que dejamos, saque a dragonair

– Vámonos – susurre

Enseguida subí

– que estás haciendo? – pregunto María

– Vamos –

Mi presión se elevó enseguida con la adrenalina, dragonair se elevo

– Iris ladrona – bramo mirándome y sin detenernos nos impulsamos por el aire

Ya habiéndonos alejado voltee y solo sonreí, lo que había hecho era tramposo pero ella tampoco era la más honesta así que se podría decir que estábamos a mano, saque el teléfono y con cuidado mire con cuidado que debía hacer primero, nunca había tenido algo tan avanzado y apenas entendía que era aquello que planee hacer en mi mente, lo que imagine fue conseguir la información de donde hallarlo y de la misma manera que Shi lo hacía salvarlo, abrí demasiadas cosas y ninguna era de ayuda, sin embargo, entre tantas encontré los mensajes y leí los últimos que había llegado durante el viaje, entre los últimos habían ciertas cartas de una empresa que tenía que ver con pokeball pero continúe buscando, algunos más adelante contenían fotos de una casa normal con un jardín a los costados y había un mapa que lo marcaba muy cerca de la ciudad de mi maestro, con ese dato en mente solo observe el paisaje que apenas se iluminaba y con idea ambigua solo señale

– En esa dirección – dragonair

Cambio el rumbo y realmente estábamos muy adentro del mar, el agua debajo de nosotros se mecía calmadamente y el viento era una brisa con olor a sal

Con un gran esfuerzo llegamos a tierra y tuvimos que detenernos a descansar y ver que sería lo que haría, en medio de entre arboles nos sentamos y mientras las alas de dragonair reposaban indague en el teléfono. Según el mapa donde su ubicaba la casa había poca civilización y lo único eran casas totalmente alejadas, no era alguien demasiado buena con casos policiacos pero era lo suficiente si es que luna quería hacerle algo feo a Shi, no obstante, me sentí muy insegura y celosa por que Shi podría haberse ido porque realmente quería algo con ella y se había aburrido de estar cuidándome siempre, con tristeza mire el suelo y dragonair solo rugió golpeando el suelo con su cola, él no era alguien que me animara pero solo me puse de pie y suspire hondo

– bien ya es hora – brame

Volví a su lomo y me sujete

– lo que sea que pase lo haremos – dije

No tardamos mucho y pronto ya volábamos

La velocidad de dragonair era asombrosa y entre el aire lo mire estar encendido de determinación, su esfuerzo me dio ánimos y solo me arme de más valor el cual necesitaba mucho

Llegamos a la ciudad de mi maestro y desde la altura visualice que habían hecho cambios en el gimnasio los cuales eran muy futuristas aunque me pareció muy extraño que mi maestro aceptara cambiar lo clásico en la entrada por grandes hologramas de haxorus y hydragon, que se movían, con la duda solo golpee su lomo

– Con el maestro – dije

Descendimos en picada y antes de estrellarnos se deslizo por el aire hasta el piso, no era la mejor sensación el sentir tus entrañas moverse hacia el estómago y dragonair sabía que no me gustaba pero siempre lo hacía terminando con una sonrisa ligera, sin querer discutir solo saque su pokeball

– Descansa – dije capturándolo

Camine unas cuadras por una calle solitaria cuando absol zorua salió de la pokeball y solo olfateo el aire ladrando, enseguida salió absol quien miro hacia todas partes y volteo a verme bastante seria

– Tengo una idea de donde está pero primero quiero ir con mi maestro – dije, ambas se posaron delante de mí ladrando y se veían demasiado ansiosas

– Sé que quieren verlo pero debo hablar con Drayden antes – continúe caminando siendo seguida

Recorrimos esas calles hasta que me encontré el frente del gimnasio, con cuidado observe hacia la puerta que se encontraba cerrada y era de esperar con todo lo que acontecía

– Síganme – rodeamos el terreno hasta la parte trasera y ahí por un hueco oculto que hice cuando era más joven nos arrastramos y salimos cerca de un árbol de entre las raíces, con tierra me sacudí el pelo y la ropa

– ahora no hagan ruido – caminamos por la arena trasera hasta la puerta de mantenimiento por donde también se podía acceder al gimnasio solo que sería por un ducto de ropa algo viejo y que habían cerrado aunque la verdad solo lo oculte para cuando escapaba durante esos días aburridos, mi maestro me pedía estudiar y lo hacía al principio solo que algunas horas después no podía más y salía a pasear, aquella entrada estaba detrás de un estante grande que con ayuda de ellas empuje, la escotilla continuaba como la deje la última vez y las primeras en subir fueron ellas seguido yo que con algo de tiempo oculte de nuevo el hueco y escale, salimos en el estudio de Drayden y con cuidado caminamos por el cuarto

– Silencio, mi maestro es un poco estricto así que tampoco muevan nada – susurre, abrí la puerta y enseguida nos encontramos en el pasillo andando en dirección a donde el solía estar con sus pokemon y supuse que junco lo acompañaría

Subimos unas escaleras y quede quieta cuando escuche pasos venir de abajo

– Vamos rápido – corrimos hasta aquella sala donde entramos cerrando la puerta con cuidado, con la respiración agitada voltee encontrándome a mi maestro hablando con junco junto a militares que me observaron

– B…buenas tardes – dije, se puso de pie

– Es mi alumna – dijo soltando aire

– que haces aquí? – pregunto

– Quería hablar –respondí

– estamos en algo importante aquí, no puedo hablar contigo – dijo

– Pero tiene que ver con lo que pasa – repuse, absol y zorua se colocaron delante de mí, Drayden volteo a mirar a los militares

– creo que debí cerrar tu salida oculta – sorprendida solo lo mire

– hay guardia alrededor del edificio si no hubiese sido avisado estarías muerta – añadió, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi nuca

– Tengo información – dije andando hacia la mesa

– Hay una chica que pertenece a esa gente – agregue

– Dinos – dijo junco quien continuaba estando sereno ante la situación

– es importante y creo que es donde esta – dije

– Dime, mandaremos una escuadrón – replico uno de los militares

– No puedo – mi maestro se acerco

– esa información es muy valiosa, sabes podríamos terminar con todo esto – dijo

– no puedo decirla…tengo algo que hacer primero – me vio con seriedad

– qué es? – pregunto

– T…tengo que rescatar a alguien – conteste, me toco la barba

– es más importante que salvar a toda la región? – pregunto

– n….no se…debo ayudarlo primero –

indecisa solo divague con la vista pensando en lo que debía hacer pero me importaba mucho Shi y también acabar con las muertes, me aparte de la mesa y camine hacia la puerta, sujete mis manos

– Dinos donde esta y nosotros nos haremos cargo –

Cerré los ojos y recordé a Shi

– hagamos algo…tú vas a ayudar a quien sea y si no funciona nosotros entraremos – dijo junco

– no podemos exponerla, es demasiado peligroso para ella – dijo mi maestro

– Iris es bastante terca y saber que aunque digas que se quede se ira en algún momento…lo mejor sería dejarla ir y ver qué sucede, ella ya debe estar consciente del riesgo – contesto junco

– Es cierto, déjame hacerlo y si puedo atrapen a la chica –

Todo quedo en silencio un largo ambiente sepulcral

– Está bien pero llevaras equipo para tu protección – dijo Drayden que toco mi cabeza

– Ahora ve a darte un baño…capitán deme ropa de la talla de la campeona –

Se cruzó de brazos y me miro

– Tal vez tengamos algo cercano a su talla pero debo llamar primero para asegurarme – replico el militar

Con eso dicho regresamos al pasillo en dirección al baño donde me ducharía

Fue rápido y aproveche para limpiar a los pokemon aunque deje ocultos a los de Shi, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían si los dejaba salir así que era más seguro tenerlos un tiempo más encerrados. Al terminar salimos y encontré en la entrada una muda de ropa con botas que era como un uniforme de la milicia solo que diferente y lo recogí, me cambie y sali andando hacia la sala donde escucharía todo al respecto y también les explicaría lo que sucedió durante mi viaje para dar un panorama mejor de lo que sucedía

Pase unas horas relatando y también contestando a preguntas que surgieron entre los militares, Drayden y junco se mantuvieron tranquilos y solos miraban los mapas por donde sucedió todo aunque susurraban algo entre ellos que no entendí

– entonces ese chico guarda espaldas es quien esta con esa chica, creo que él sabía que iba a ser capturado por que no simplemente entramos? – comento el militar

– debo salvarlo, si me ayudan lograran encontrar a esa chica y capturarla –

Me miro y solo saco un radio

– Preparen un equipo – dijo andando hacia un maletín del cual saco armas

– Haremos lo que pides pero no nos haremos responsables – repartió entre sus hombres y quiso darle un par a mi maestro y a junco pero se negaron al instante

– llévate esto, si te dispara esto aguantara solo se rápida – dijo dándome un chaleco

– Te llevaremos a las afueras y ahí te moverás sola, te seguiremos lejos para evitar sospechas – el plan era simple aunque riesgoso

– Drayden si no resulta bien ayuda a Shi, él es más importante –

Solo asintió y guardo silencio mirándome a los ojos, me despedí y volví a la calle donde un auto me esperaba

El chofer condujo rápidamente pasando la ciudad y el puente sin problema, en el camino me sentí muy indecisa y mucho más nerviosa, respire lentamente cerrando los ojos y toque la manga de la chaqueta solo apretando mis puños

Nos detuvimos del otro lado y baje con cuidado mirando el pantanoso terreno, ya hacía tiempo que había estado ahí aunque aún no me llegaba a agradar el olor a humedad

– tiene diez minutos de ventaja, ve y trata de salvar a ese chico – dijo el chofer

– está bien –

con el teléfono en mano tome rumbo adentrándome entre los árboles, había una manera más sencilla de llegar, sin embargo, luna estaría vigilando y no quería correr el riesgo que me viera, saltando los arboles me aproxime muy rápido y vigile la casa que aparecía en las fotos, realmente no había ninguna sola presencia por ello desconfié demasiado de entrar, siendo alguien hecha para matar tendría seguridad, baje de esa rama y con el tiempo corriendo camine con sigilo ocultándome detrás de algunos árboles, las ventanas se encontraban con las cortinas abiertas y las plantas se hallaban en buen estado, algo adelante las pokeball de Shi saltaron de mi cinturón y se liberaron sus pokemon mirando la casa mientras olían el aire como lo hicieron zorua y absol solo que avanzaron

– Deténganse – brame

Giraron y tenían unas miradas vacías

– No quiero arriesgarlo, iremos despacio y veremos si no hay peligro – dije

Ellos parecían menospreciarme y continuaron adelante

– Alto –

Me ignoraron

– Oigan alto –

Giraron con sus colmillos y garras brillando pero de pronto también salieron zorua, absol y pidgeot enfrente de mí, se miraron y hablaban entre ellos discutiendo bastante, por un segundo se posicionaron para luchar pero solo se detuvieron y voltearon hacia mí, zorua y absol me empujaron indicando que debía continuar, con ánimo asentí

– primero hay que revisar si no hay nadie cuidando – dije

Asintieron y me siguieron

Pidgeot y staraptor sobre volaron la casa desde muy alto y no tardo mucho cuando solo retornaron negando que hubiera vigilancia, me era sospechoso aunque continuamos hasta la puerta principal y el primero en entrar fue tyranitar que camino sobre el sendero de roca en dirección a la puerta, cubiertos esperamos a que sucediera algo pero era un lugar limpio de trampas, con precaución también anduvimos hasta el pórtico

– Bien, puede que los pokemon de luna estén del otro lado, primero irán ustedes y trataran de detenerlos –

Libere a mis pokemon

– Apóyenlos –

Cada uno hizo pareja y con distancia tyranitar destruyo la puerta con un hiperrayo, astillas volaron y entre el humo entramos, conmigo se juntó emolga, zorua y absol a quienes seguí hacia un pasillo mientras los pokemon de Shi se dividieron la casa

Al final del pasillo bajamos por unas escaleras hasta una clase de sótano, las luces estaban encendidas y no se escuchaba nada

– tengan cuidado – susurre

Zorua y absol se hallaban ansiosas pero también alertas por algo, entre pasos cortos llegamos a un muro y a otra puerta, ellas se mantenían apartadas con las garras raspando el suelo, en mi surgió un sentimiento horrible y mi aliento se volvió blanco como si la temperatura hubiese bajado, estire mi mano temblorosa hacia la manija para abrir, sin embargo, quede quieta escuchando leves estallidos en el piso de arriba

– vamos –

absol ladro y enseguida ataco con tajo umbrío derribo la puerta que hizo un sonido eléctrico antes de caer, de entre aquella habitación salió un scyther que nos observó ,emolga y absol se colocaron enfrente de mí, ese pokemon los observo con la misma expresión sin sentimientos, se arrojaron llevándolo al muro, zorua me empujo para continuar

Entramos a prisa al cuarto y enseguida mire una cama donde estaba Shi sujeto de brazos y piernas, se veía demacrado con heridas múltiples en su cuerpo

– Shi – brame andando hacia el para socorrerlo

– Campeoncita – dijo luna que me pateo el estómago y caí al suelo tosiendo

Zorua sorprendida quiso atacarla pero fue golpeada y arrojada a una pared

– Sabía que tenía que matarte – dijo inclinándose a verme

Sujeto mi cabello y levanto mi cabeza

– sabes dejare que nos veas y después lo hare –

Me apretó el cuello

– No quería buscarte pero tú has venido y ahora cumpliré con el trabajo –

Fui arrastrada del cabello con violencia hasta una pared donde me golpeó repetidamente en todo el cuerpo y con menos fuerza solo la escuche

– No entiendo que vio en ti –

Zorua parecía estar inconsciente y yo aún no recuperaba el aliento, la asesina se veía furiosa y fue a la cama, levanto la cabeza de Shi y solo sonrió besándolo, apreté los puños e inicie a ponerme de pie, con las rodillas temblorosas me apoye de la pared incorporándome muy despacio

– sabes sus labios son muy deliciosos – comento

Con el dolor solo sonreí

– Lo se…ya lo había besado antes –

Luna frunció el ceño y fue de nuevo hacia mí y tenía la intención de golpearme de nuevo, a unos pasos de mi impulso su puño y acertó uno en mi mejilla tirándome de nuevo, con el sabor de la sangre en la boca y aturdida observe sus pies

– Vamos, tengo mucho que enseñarte –

Con la poca fuerza que tenía me volví a poner de pie

– Eres resistente – comento

Impulso su puño de nuevo solo que con rapidez sujete el arma eléctrica que estaba detrás de mi entre mi ropa y lleve el pequeño rayo hasta su rostro donde hizo un chasquido y un grito de dolor no se hizo esperar antes de que cayera al suelo, atontada por el daño di una descarga más antes de ir con Shi

Respiraba muy débil, toque su mejilla y me acerque abrazándolo, sonreí de felicidad por verlo otra vez y enseguida intente romper esas cuerdas plásticas cosa que fue inútil, en ese momento escuche decenas de pasos aproximarse, sin nada con que defenderme lo abrace y mire hacia la puerta donde entraron varios soldados apuntando sus armas todos cubiertos por un casco y una armadura

– base, aquí están – dijo uno a una radio en su hombro

– Sáquenlos de ahí – respondió el general que conocí en el gimnasio

– También está el blanco – dijo

– sáquenla y pónganle la seguridad –

Unos cuantos la sujetaron y detrás salieron junco y mi maestro

– Sabíamos que terminarías así – dijo mi maestro

Fue hacia mí y miro a Shi

– Este chico sí que aguanta – comento

Junco le corto las cintas y lo cargo en el hombro

– vámonos pequeña –

Con dificultad me mantenía de pie, no obstante, Drayden me tomo en brazos cargándome hasta la salida

Fuera estaban mis pokemon junto a los de Shi quienes tenían heridas pero sonrieron al vernos, en otro lado se encontraban los pokemon de luna fuera de combate siendo preparados para capturarlos en campos de energía mientras hallaban sus pokeball

– Los llevaremos al hospital, espero que estés feliz – dijo Drayden

– Está bien –

Cansada y dolida solo mire a Shi, no lo había hecho como el pero me conformaba que se recuperara


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doce

Llegamos a esa casa común, no era nada extraño pero aun así solo me quede quieto

– Ven, estira tus manos –

Las levante y mi hermana las junto colocando una cinta plástica que ajusto mucho

– No voy a escapar – dije

– Solo me aseguro que cumplas tu parte – contesto mirándome

– Vamos adentro –

Me tomo de la mano y sin resistirme la seguí

Fuimos del pasillo principal hasta unas escaleras que bajaban al sótano, realmente no había nada importante en ese lugar

– Esta casa es nueva – dije

– Sí, desde que te fuiste hicimos muchas cosas entre ellas esta – repuso

– Sí que han gastado – comente

– está en plena remodelación, hay unas cuantas trampas dentro de la casa pero queda mucho por hacer afuera – dijo

En medio del sótano había otra habitación y abrió la puerta mostrándome una alcoba

– Aquí es donde estarás – dijo dándome paso

Dentro solo suspire y mire hacia el techo

– ponte cómodo, enseguida regreso –

Cerro la puerta y con resignación solo baje la cabeza mirando mis manos atadas, sabía que me esperaba

Fue un día duro con la misma porquería de mi vida anterior, golpes, cortes lo mismo solo que con un cuerpo debilitado quede a su merced fácilmente para cualquier cosa

Perdí la noción del tiempo y en el desconocido pasar quede inconsciente

De mi letargo desperté con amargura deseando que mi hermana no estuviera cerca, había una luz blanca iluminando y con cuidado mire a los lados, habían dos camas más solo que vacías y también una ventana con rejas de acero, con suspiros me recosté sobre la almohada mirando hacia la puerta que se hallaba cerrada, mi mano izquierda estaba esposada y mi herida se encontraba mejor, confundido y aun adormilado me toque la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido pero simplemente me alegraba de no estar en esa cama, con cuidado mire la esposa metálica y quede conmovido por la seguridad que me habían dado pero no era suficiente para mantenerme quieto mucho tiempo, baje de la cama y mire el acero que me pareció similar al de agron, la cerradura era magnética así que sería imposible librarme sin equipo, me hinque y solo observe pensando una solución sencilla pero no tenía idea alguna si funcionaria, inicie a girarme rápidamente hasta que la cadena fue enredándose, sin detenerme la gire mucho y ante la dureza del acero cedió y la cadena se rompió, con una parte de la esposa como una pulsera fui a la puerta, abrí levemente y observe a un par de policías vigilando, en silencio me dirigí a la ventana por donde también revise, las rejas estaban incrustadas en la pared lo que me imposibilito aún más, la vista desde aquel punto me indicaba que me encontraba en un hospital lo que también me daba a entender que si lograba escapar debía tener que pelear, a pesar de que mis heridas ya estaban sanando no tenía toda mi fuerza aun lo que me llevaba a ser sometido, por mi mente pasaba Iris y si quiera verla debía usar la cabeza de mejor modo

Camine de un lado a otro hasta que sin tener más opciones recogí las sabanas y con ellas en mano de nuevo me dirigí a la puerta, toque el picaporte y de afuera oí pasos, me aparte y estire las sabanas con la intención de usarlas como distracción, se abrió la puerta y enseguida las arroje colocándome en posición para atacar

– que haces?! – exclamo Iris

– Ya escapaste – dijo

Cargaba una bandeja pequeña

– cómo?... – brame

Sonreí solo tocándome la cabeza queriendo encontrar una explicación, dejo la bandeja en la cama y volteo

– y que tal te sientes? – pregunto

Era una alegría verla de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo solo la abrace

– ay… – gimió y me aparte

– qué pasa? Te apreté muy fuerte? – dije

– No, sigo adolorida de los golpes – respondió tocando su estomago

– oh, que te paso? – pregunte

– Es una larga historia, si esta tan activo supongo que te sientes mucho mejor – dijo con una sonrisa

– Aun me duelen un poco pero quería irme a buscarte – repuse

Sujeto mi mano

– Come conmigo, tengo mucho que decirte – asentí y la seguí

Me relato lo que aconteció después de despedirme y realmente quede sin palabras por lo que sucedió y quede aún más asombrado cuando hirió a mi hermana, no había oído de nadie hacerlo en mucho tiempo, mis pokemon estaban en la planta baja siendo también tratados pero todos estaban sanos solo con heridas superficiales, al llegar al hospital me sedaron porque me resistí un poco y eso explicaba el tiempo que estuve dormido, Iris me visitaba constantemente y cuidaba de mi aunque en todo ese tiempo me preguntaba dónde estaría María y si no estaría enojada con Iris quien le robo el teléfono

– y no ha sucedido nada en estos días? – pregunte

– no, pedí tiempo y hemos organizado mejor al ejercito – respondió

– Ya veo –

Comí lo último del plato y me recosté

– y ahora que haremos? – pregunto

– Creo que cuando salga de aquí nos separaremos, tengo algo que hacer, aquí con tu maestro estarás más segura – respondí

Iris quedo mirándome

– Iré contigo – repuso

– No, con mi demás familia no habrá la misma oportunidad y no quiero exponerte – Iris guardo silencio

– Hazme espacio –

Se fue recostando quedando a mi lado en esa pequeña cama

– Como campeona debo ayudarte – dijo con un tono serio

– y no me importa lo que digas te seguiré – añadió

Gire a verla y toque su cabello enseguida ella sujeto mi mano y me miro a los ojos siendo abordado por un impulso en mi pecho, la puerta se abrió y entraron Drayden y Junco, fuera esperaban algunos policías

– Iris –

Se puso de pie mientras solo me senté

– aquella chica escapo, sabes algo al respecto? – dijo el líder Drayden

– no, si la ataron bien? – pregunte

– Si…mejor míralo tú mismo –

Un oficial de afuera le dio una tableta y enseguida me mostraron un video

Era en la sala de interrogación durante la mañana, mi hermana estaba sujeta a una silla con cadenas una mala idea, pasaron diez minutos y no se movía para nada pero empezó a deslizar sus manos y se disloco sus pulgares con eso hecho no tardo en quitar las cadenas, continuo con sus pies, sabía que era doloroso pero la única manera de escapar. Con el cuerpo librado fue y bloqueo la puerta mirando hacia el cristal donde supervisaban enseguida tomo las cadenas de la silla y las estiro, dio la espalda a la cámara y como un látigo movió la cadena que impacto con el cristal que se cuarteo giro a la cámara y con el mismo movimiento la apago

– Debieron sujetarla a una cama de acero – comente devolviendo el aparato

– Supusimos que eso era suficiente – repuso cruzándose de brazos

– que paso después? – pregunte

– Huyo, rompió todas las cámaras y simplemente desapareció –

Me toque la quijada

– Vean las cámaras de las calles, presten atención a las cloacas y entradas – dije

– Bien –

El líder Junco chasqueo los dedos y un policía se fue

– Aunque también prestaría atención en los basureros – añadí

– pero es un poco sospechoso que no se llevara nada de sus pertenencias – comento Junco a Drayden

– lo mejor era irse rápido, tener algo que obstruya tu velocidad es una mala opción – dije

– y que fue lo que dejo? – pregunte

– sus pokemon, una mochila y también un uniforme –

Baje de la cama

– Llévame – dije

El líder Drayden me observo con esos ojos profundos que me recordaron a mi padre solo un poco

– Vamos –

Salió de la habitación y lo seguí

– Tú quédate – dijo el líder Junco a Iris que esperaba en la puerta, con dos policías escoltando a mi lado solo voltee

– Será rápido – dije andando

Bajamos algunos pisos hasta el estacionamiento a un auto de policía, abrieron la cajuela y me enseñaron las pertenencias

– Joven liegen – dijo el líder Drayden

Lo mire un segundo antes de ver el uniforme

– después que te trajimos aquí investigamos y te encontré con la identidad de un chico muerto, el joven hijo del señor verdammt – dijo

Revise que la ropa no fuera de alguien más

–pregunto qué hacen dos hijos de aquel hombre en problemas de este tipo, solo que en opuestos – añadió

Parecía que era nuevo y no tenía ninguna modificación aun lo que era bueno

– me pueden dar un teléfono o un radio? – pregunte

– porque lo quieres? –

Mire que más traía

– voy a irme, en cuanto pueda les daré información de quienes están causando todo esto, por ahora necesito un modo de comunicarme….también quiero ver a mis pokemon antes, me llevare unos –

Había también algunas bombas de humo y unas cuerdas, realmente no me ayudarían mucho pero les encontraría un uso

– Está bien – repuso Junco

Tome todo y lo cargue

– Síguenos –

De vuelta fui detrás

Junco iba adelante mientras que Drayden atrás mío

– me costó trabajo encontrar algo de ti, tuve que pedir ayuda a unas personas incluso me mandaron fotos de la tumba….parece que sufriste algún accidente y tu cuerpo quedo carbonizado según los reportes de la policía –

Era cierto que borre la identidad de esa manera para que no encontraran más pistas de mí, no era fácil pero la mejor manera de dejar de existir

– Iris lo sabe? – pregunte

– aun no, esto lo hice en secreto realmente no sé si dejarte cerca de ella la has salvado pero también la expones, no soy su padre pero la he criado desde pequeña y no quiero que le suceda nada –

– Después de esto me iré, estará mejor con ustedes, no la quiero cerca por que seguro esta vez si muero – dije

Junco me miraba de reojo y solo sonrió

– Sí que estás preparado – comento

Solo asentí

Llegamos a aquella zona donde se encontraban mis pokemon que tenía vendajes y algunas cintas curativas, todos habían luchado bastante para encontrarme y se veían felices a su manera, acaricie sus cabezas y sonreí

– Quiero que tyranitar, houndor y starraptor vengan conmigo – dije

Se separaron del grupo

– Cuídense, traten que los pokemon de mi hermana se vuelvan menos amenazantes y también protejan a Iris –

Les di la espalda y fui a la puerta donde esperaban los líderes

– Los quiero –

Cerré la puerta

– seguro que solo dirás eso? – pregunto Junco

– es mejor no tener muchas emociones en estos momentos, no quiero quedarme más tiempo – conteste

– Está bien – dijo Junco

– pueden llevarme fuera? – pregunte

– pero aun no eres dado de alta – repuso Drayden

– ya me recuperare afuera, tengo mucho tiempo así que me curare solo –

– no es mi problema pero deberías tener más cuidado con eso, podrías morir si te golpean en una herida y la abre – dijo Drayden

– Ya estoy acostumbrado – me miro un momento

– Vamos, pero espera un poco mientras arreglamos algunas cosas – dijo Junco

– Mientras tanto me cambiare – brame

– No es por desconfiar pero te vigilare – repuso Junco enseguida

suspire y solo me quite parte de la ropa de hospital que tenía y me cambie en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de descarga y mantenimiento, era ropa bastante especial hecha en laboratorios, la tela era resistente a los cortes de navajas y tenía una placa anti disparos de cualquier tipo solo a distancia a quemarropa era vulnerable de ser traspasada, también tenía una máscara que protegía de gases y proporcionaba oxigeno unos minutos en caso de estar sumergido en el agua, tenía también unos lentes de igual manera con propósito de seguridad y también para la ofensiva en la oscuridad, hacía tiempo que no me colocaba algo así y fue nostálgico, no obstante, perturbador

Con esos zapatos ligeros me senté y estire las piernas en el suelo

– La campeona sí que te tiene cariño – comento Junco

– por eso no puedo estar con ella, encariñarse con alguien puede crear problemas – dije

– Entiendo aunque es mejor que alguien te espere a que te olviden – comento con un tono tranquilo

– en mi caso es mejor, por la ley puedo borrar mi pasado pero en mi conciencia están marcados mis pecados –

Junco se quitó el antifaz y lo envolvió en su mano

– No te conozco pero puede que encuentres paz de otra forma que no sea luchar, tal vez ya la conociste pero eres terco con eso –

Se sentó de igual manera en el suelo

– hay maneras diferentes solo que la ignoras – añadió colocándose en una posición de artes marciales

– primero acabare con lo que tengo e iré por esa paz –

Dejo salir una carcajada

– Tal vez eres un niño como dice Iris – bramo

– te ves entrenado, supongo que tú eres el único que salió de aquel lugar cuando uno de ellos ataco – dije

– Sí, aquel chico coloco esa bomba y mato a muchos policías, por suerte logre arrojarme por la ventana antes de que el fuego me alcanzara –

Miro el suelo

– Perdí a una amiga venenosa por culpa del mismo tipo –

Mi hermano había estado moviéndose

– Cuando este lejos te enviare información sobre él, tal vez puedas vencerlo –

Exhalo rasposamente

– líder Junco…cuide de Iris no dejes que nadie la dañe o la haga llorar se ve linda cuando sonríe…también supervisa a mis pokemon cada uno es bueno ninguno es malvado – dije

Solo sonrió

– entonces tendría que golpearte a ti – comento

– si…sabes les recomiendo llevarla lejos solo por seguridad me importa demasiado para que se quede aquí, la pueden llevar en un auto cualquiera sin placas, antes de salir apaguen las cámaras de seguridad en muchas avenidas pueden usar un pulso eléctrico para desactivarlas magnamite es bueno con eso, no informen a nadie no avisen solo háganlo rápido, también quiten las baterías de sus teléfonos y cualquier aparato de comunicación ,ya con eso hecho envuélvanlos en capas de papel aluminio, antenas de radio también cúbranlos y no enciendan la radio – dije

Era mejor no dejar nada al aire y evitar que los localizaran

– Suena sacado de una película pero supongo que sabes de lo que hablas – dijo

No tardo mucho cuando volvió Drayden

Me dio una bolsa y capturo a mis pokemon

– Dentro está el teléfono que pediste, también algunas cosas que me dieron unos policías –

Con calma los tome

– ya que no podemos llamar la atención en unos minutos llegara un auto puede llevarte a donde quieras –

Me levante y solo mire camine hacia la puerta

– nos vemos, no le digan nada a Iris –

Camine por la zona de descarga encontrándome un auto, le pertenecía a alguien importante o eso parecía por el modelo, mire por el parabrisas y no había manera de abrir, con calma me aparte y rodee, entre los alrededores note un basurero y debajo unos troncos de madera que detenían las ruedas, tome uno y con distancia apunte hacia la ventana del conductor que enseguida se hizo trizas, la alarma sonó y entre rompiendo cables, los autos modernos eran especiales pero tenían el mismo sistema, un minuto tarde en apagar la alarma y otro más en encender el auto, tenía tiempo de no conducir uno de ese tipo pero no tenía ninguna otra forma de irme

Sali del hospital y me integre en las avenidas, con cuidado maneje sin llamar la atención aunque el dueño ya se habría dado cuenta para entonces y tal vez llamado a la policía, corte entrando a calles y de ahí solo conduje por los limites donde casi no había autos transitando solo que el tamaño era casi justo por lo que debía ir con cuidado. Una media hora después me encontré ya por la carretera y alejándome aún mas

Sin la intención de que los policías del camino me detuviera me desvié de la carretera entrando a la terracería y acorte muchas horas de viaje hasta que me detuve, dentro del auto y el motor apagado mire que contenía la bolsa, había un par de esposas del mismo material que tenía aun en mi muñeca, también un par de botes de gas lacrimógeno y una barra de acero, sonreí y sali para caminar unas horas

La base a donde iba se encontraba algo apartada de todo y también contaba con mucha seguridad, era un lugar protegido para cualquier tipo de sujeto que quisiera ir solo a fisgonear, en aquellos lugares oculto entre los arboles habían radares que tenían un gran alcance y muy sensibles como para sentir cualquier cosa que entrara en el rango, incluso podía sentir a los drones a una distancia en el que apenas se podían apreciar, para los intrusos habían preparados varios tipo de misiles, si ibas volando con algún pokemon se liberaban dos tipos, uno pequeño tipo rastreador y el siguiente era el que hacia volarlos el primero era por si podían evitar el segundo no escaparían. Con calma seguí una ruta muy peligrosa donde en un pequeño hoyo saque el teléfono y enseguida marque a la policía

– Comuníquenme con Drayden – dije de inmediato

– Identifícate – respondió el agente del otro lado

– Solo ponme con él, es un asunto importante –

Pareció entender y enseguida solo escuche música de espera, unos minutos después oí que respondieron

– que tal estas? – pregunto

– bien, estoy en un lugar algo cerca de una base importante – respondí

– esplendido, estuve esperando tu llamada hace tiempo, estamos fuera como indicaste a Junco – dijo

– ya veo, perdonen la demora tuve que caminar y no podía detenerme, enseguida le diré todo y espero que pueda hacer algo, bien si nada me interrumpe le contare… –

Solo hizo un gesto y enseguida di todo

En ese hoyo miraba hacia todas partes y con el atardecer avanzando aun charlaba mirando el paisaje en el que debía adentrarme

Por la noche dije lo último de la organización, si iba caer al menos dejaría en evidencia todo aquello incluso nombre fachada de negocios importantes la cuales no tendrían forma de evitar las evidencias

– eso ayudara mucho…sabes te estamos rastreando para tener una mejor localización, has hecho mucho – dijo

– desactivare la seguridad y les indicare cuando entrar, manténganse fuera y no entren por nada ya saben la distancia – con la calma sali del hoyo

– Nos vemos – enseguida colgué andando adelante colocándome la mascara

Camine rápido evitando los sensores y en el trayecto tenía que cruzar unos rápidos los cuales eran el paso seguro al otro lado, con cuidado mire las rocas que sobresalían del agua y solo podía escuchar el agua chocar con fuerza, antes de avanzar moje punta de mis dedos y me relaje, solo tenía en mente que debía haber llevado mejores pokemon para el ambiente aunque los que llevaba tendría mejores resultados en batalla y distracción, con calma me arroje hasta una roca cercana y de ahí me las arregle hasta la siguiente y la siguiente, era muy complicado poder concentrarme con la cantidad de ruido, la superficie de las rocas era resbaladizo y algunas solo eran puntas filosas

Llegue al otro lado algo agitado, descanse unos segundos antes de continuar adelante, entre el monte pude ver a unos guardias rondar también solo que bastante apartados de mí, tenían el mismo equipo solo que armas consigo, con más sigilo me moví entre los árboles y plantas

Para unas horas después me halle en el centro de control, el amanecer no tardaba y aun debía infiltrarme para desactivar los radares y parte de los explosivos escondidos, uno de los respiraderos estaba oculto debajo de algunas plantas venenosas, no podía ir más lento así que con la barra de acero rompí la reja y enseguida me introduje por los conductos

Eran lugares enredados pero recordaba ligeramente los mapas de los ductos, normalmente el centro se hallaba en lo más bajo, me dirigí al puesto del elevador el cual si podía activar me sería más sencillo y me ahorraría el tener que enfrentarme con las patrullas entre los pisos. Parte de mi ruta tenia punto cercano el salón de armas y con una gran oportunidad de equiparme mejor me desvié unos cuantos pisos hacia el norte, con cuidado pise sobre el acero evitando causar más ruido del que hacía con mis pisadas

ya habiendo atravesado la enfermería y algunas oficinas me halle encima observando, no había nadie dentro y parecía que la guardia en turno aun no llegaba, retire la rejilla y me asome solo unos segundos antes de volver al camino correcto, no podía arriesgarme y menos cuando ya estaba próximo al elevador principal

Volví y en poco llegue al cable de carga, antes de continuar revise unos minutos y podía ver el mantenimiento ya se había hecho días atrás lo que me daba menos posibilidades de ser descubierto, tome las esposas de la bolsa y las abrí, me prepare y calcule antes de comenzar mi descenso, con la cantidad de fuerza solo me arroje al cable y me sujete enseguida, cerré y apreté dejándome llevar por la gravedad. Iba muy rápido pero con las esposas frenaba lo suficiente, no obstante, el acero se calentó e iniciaba a dolerme mucho aunque por unos minutos ignore el dolor hasta que simplemente ya no fue tolerable y tuve que soltarme, caí unos metros y cuando mi mano se volvió a enfrían me sujete otra vez con el segundo par de esposas que enseguida me frenaron por ende volvieron a calentarse pero esa vez baje con más cuidado

Una media hora después llegue hasta el último piso, con las muñecas cansadas camine por aquel pasillo iluminado observando hacia el frente y atrás

ya en la puerta forcé y con fuerza rompí la manija, entre rápido mirando la computadora principal en la cual enseguida inicia a ver los paneles de los radares que aún no detectaban nada pero tenía fija la atención en autos que estaban a las afueras, también los explosivos continuaban aun en formación de red y habían mucha seguridad como una barrera ante los autos, sin perder más tiempo presione teclas desactivando la energía de todo el complejo que siguió cierto tiempo además de cambiar toda la información de los protocolos para retrasar mucho esa área, desvié la seguridad hacia una zona hostil donde tendrían muchas distracciones ,era un plan sencillo que iba muy bien, con todo eso hecho apague la computadora

– Te has vuelto bueno con las computadoras – comento mi hermano, gire rápidamente sujetando la barra de acero

– papa te envió? – pregunte

– no, te vi hace rato y pensé en saludarte al menos una vez – dijo, me coloque la mascara

– esta vez tengo que irme rápido – dije

– Ya lo veremos ratata – realmente me encontraba en total desventaja contra el que llevaba su cuchillo y su arma especial, con poca esperanza de lograr darle pelea me coloque en defensa

– sí que te has ocultado, por uno tiempo también pensé que estabas muerto realmente – dijo

La energía de esa zona se apagaría en minutos

– debo continuar así –

Se carcajeo ligeramente y avanzo hacia mi mientras las luces del pasillo se apagaban, respire rasposamente y cuando todo quedo en tinieblas me arroje y enseguida golpee su hombro con la barra de acero, quedo aturdido solo un momento antes de deslizar el filo de su cuchillo por mi cintura, afortunadamente el uniforme resistió el corte y enseguida observando desde los lentes mi hermano también se armó con su segunda

– Esta vez me asegurare de que estés dentro de la tumba – dijo, solo apreté los dientes por que se pondría serio

Me aparte de nuevo y cambie mi posición de ataque a uno más preparado para ir directo a la cabeza donde no había mucha protección más que la máscara, con el ambiente silencioso prolongue mi existencia dando pasos lentos rodeándolo

– Te has vuelto débil en este tiempo o hasta tú crees que te voy a ganar – dijo

– no crees que solo tengo una estrategia? – pregunte

– no la tienes, sé que no la tienes incluso ahora no traes tu arma – apreté con fuerza la barra de acero

– pero está bien pequeño muk te sacare en una bolsa y te enseñare a mi padre –

solo gruñí por lo aburrido que era escuchar sobrenombres, con una buena distancia me incline y mire a mi hermano, de nuevo impulse mis manos y pies dando un salto direccionando la barra de nuevo al hombro solo que el levanto la mano y logro detenerlo con su cuchillo, el metal resonó en el pasillo, al igual que con mi hermana fui moviendo mis puños y dando patadas que esquivaba pero con su segunda arma disparo e intento herir mi pierna solo que la logre levantar antes, no podía hacer nada contra el pero si aturdirlo mucho y usar ese tiempo para simplemente alejarme rumbo a al elevador donde trataría de subir usando los cables o alguna escalera de emergencia, el golpeteo del acero cimbraba en mis oídos y los disparos retumbaban en los muros, golpe tras golpe logro detenerme cada uno y me acertó algunos en el estómago que me hicieron babear, con el sabor de mi estómago en mi lengua aligere mucho más mis brazos soltando mejores golpes, por un segundo recordé a Iris y volví a concentrarme, doble mis rodillas y me impulse derribándolo, con el poco tiempo rompí su máscara y con ello los cristales de los ojos, lo golpee con fuerza aplastando sus brazos con mis rodillas, su cráneo sonaba hueco y entre mi esfuerzo rodee su cuello y apreté fuerte su tráquea mirando sus ojos abrirse mucho más, queriendo reaccionar disparo un par de ocasiones y una de las balas que reboto rozo mi cuerpo, con el dolor entre mis músculos me aparte enseguida y con el sobre el suelo trote como podía, era cuestión de tiempo de que cediera y lo mejor que podía hacer era huir, de aquella bolsa saque uno de los botes de gas que abrí y arroje rápidamente, con la barra de acero abrí el elevador y enseguida escape usando la escalera

Con el cuerpo fatigado subí unos pisos y entre lo que parecía mi victoria escuche un estallido y de una pared se desprendió polvo. Mi hermano seguía detrás y con mucha prisa continúe, otro disparo ahora entre los tubos de la escalera, baje la vista y mi hermano también subía

entre disparos sentía el roce arder la herida era pequeña, no obstante, con el esfuerzo me dolía bastante la pierna, me di cuenta que realmente no tenía mucho que hacer en esa posición además de que mi hermano tenía problemas con la visión por el gas, proseguí mucho más hasta que llegue a la puerta principal del elevador y con la poca fuerza ya en los brazos me balancee y me agarre de los bordes, todo era oscuridad pero del otro lado podía escuchar a gente moverse, de entre el acero al frente mío saltaron chispas y un golpe en mi espalda me dejo sin aire, con el ambiente peligroso saque la barra de acero y con mis manos temblando abrí poco y solo empuje un espacio suficiente para salir, en el pasillo estaban dos guardias mas solo parados, no tenía tiempo de distraerme con mi hermano detrás y de la bolsa saque el segundo bote de gas que arroje y enseguida se esparció la nube blanca, esos guardias solo tenían un par de lentes de la misma visión solo que al espirar solo un poco se cubrieron la cara y enseguida corrí entre ellos

Mi hermano habia cortado solo una parte cerca de la mejilla de la máscara pero nada grave, cruzando pasillos totalmente vacíos atravesé parte de esa base hasta una de las puertas solo que para suerte mía estas eran eléctricas y ahora solo se hallaban selladas, no vi más opción que salir de la misma manera en la que entre, con una clara ventaja de distancia en uno de los muros salte rebotando al siguiente y solo golpee la rejilla y de un borde subí

Arrastrándome continúe mi escape ,no sabía que me esperaba afuera pero era mejor que tener que enfrentarme a mi hermano otra vez con tal desventaja

regrese a la superficie y quede parcialmente cegado por la luz del día, me retire la máscara y corrí lo más que podía mantenerme oculto, sin rastro alguno para que pudiera rastrearme saque el teléfono y llame enseguida a Drayden

– entren, no hay nadie cuidando solo mantengan bien cerradas las ventanas – dije

– Vamos ya –

Oculto entre unos arbustos frondosos mire el roce en mi pierna

– detengan a cualquiera, no lo piensen usen venenos o paralizantes en cuanto haya contacto – dije

– Está bien –

No era nada grave por ello solo me amarre la bolsa alrededor de la zona afectada para evitar que me doliera mucho más, era un buen lugar donde descansar pero demasiado próximo a la base y debía continuar antes de que enviaran al otro escuadrón solo para averiguar que sucedía

Moviéndome atravesé un rio más y bebí poco de agua, con el cuerpo mojado avance y ante la fatiga de la pierna me senté otra vez, volví a apretar el nudo y abrí mi uniforme desde ahí cerré un momento los ojos y toque mi estómago por el hambre, había comido el día anterior aunque solo fue algo ligero y aún no había dormido, según el sol ya serían las nueve de la mañana. Hubiera querido poder ir más rápido y así ahorrarme más energías

la casa a donde iba se encontraba a unos cincuenta kilómetros, cualquiera sacaría a un pokemon volador e iría hasta ese punto solo que era llamar demasiado la atención y también significaba que en algún momento atacarían y siendo tan evidente que pasas lo radares te convertirías en simple enemigo incluso el líder Drayden y Junco sabían que no podían ir, pero si con los pokemon que podían ir rápido por tierra, me dolían aun los golpes que me dio mi hermano y con algo de silencio inicie a adormecerme


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo final

entre la lejanía escuche un aleteo y abrí los ojos mirando hacia todos lados, de entre las hojas de la copa del árbol mire el cielo y a una distancia corta venia un pokemon con alguien montado, me escondí esperando, aquella persona paso rápidamente y fue en dirección a la base el único seria mi hermano que informaría lo sucedido y tal vez adelantarían todo, con el poco animo quise levantarme del suelo, no obstante, simplemente no tenía fuerzas y no quería moverme por el momento y no quería desperdiciar las energías de starraptor pronto, entre mi silencio escuche un segundo aleteo provenir de la misma dirección, con poca opción me incorpore y comencé a caminar con lentitud, el disparo que recibí en la espalda por momentos me punzaba aun así debía andar y vería la manera de encontrar alimento

me aleje del árbol y aquel aleteo se silenció, sin detenerme camine rápido planeando que haría al llegar, como era costumbre tendrían la casa sola aunque con cámaras por donde fuera y si me veían muy cerca enseguida subirían a más gente y terminaría todo rodeado, padre ordenaría dos opciones o matarme enseguida o llevarme al interior a matarme el mismo, entre mi recorrido por el claro escuche pisadas provenir detrás de mi camino, gire y quería pelear contra el que me buscara pero no me convenía por el momento

Al paso que caminaba iban detrás de mi igualando mi ritmo y sus pasos se oyeron más claramente, sostuve la barra de acero y gire solo mirando a Iris junto a absol y a pidgeot, no quería verla por lo que volví a andar

– Shi! No te muevas! – exclamo

– regresa! – respondí

– aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer! – añadí

Camine mucho más

– que te detengas! –

Enseguida caí solo que Iris detuvo el golpe y solo se mantuvo abrazándome

– te dije que te seguiría – dijo

– Tengo que seguir –

Me miro y solo me apretó

– Descansa un momento – dijo

Solté la barra

Un momento después nos sentamos bajo la protección de un árbol

– Come un poco –

Me dio un pan con relleno y una manzana

– No es mucho pero te llenara un rato –

Con el apetito lo devore enseguida

– Ya es hora de que te vayas – con mejores ánimos volví a ponerme de pie, sin embargo, tomo mi mano

– Te ayudaremos – libero a sus pokemon y a los míos con ellos

– Tal vez no podamos contra todos pero haremos lo necesario para apoyarte –

– Solo continuare – dije

Unos metros más adelante la escuche

– dragonair cárgalo por favor – enseguida me vi arriba

– pidgeot nos llevara., descansa mientras llegamos – entre las garra de dragonair levantamos vuelo bajo, sin poder hacer más solo cerré los ojos tomando una siesta

No medí del todo el tiempo y desperté cuando Iris me hablo

– Llegamos –mire hacia todas partes

– Aquí nos detuvo pidgeot – realmente ya era tarde pero era un lugar aún seguro

– devuélvelos, iremos caminando desde aquí – dije saltando de dragonair y enseguida libere a hounduor

– Ayúdanos a evitar las trampas – dije, solo nosotros tres entramos al terreno caliente, el descanso que había tenido restauro mi energía y el dolor disminuyo bastante

– No te separes de mi – dije a Iris que iba detrás

Evitando algunos explosivos llegamos a una zona bastante próxima a la casa principal, ocultos solo mirábamos la quietud

– A partir de aquí ya no habrá retorno – dije

Iris fue muy seria en ese momento

– Hare caso a lo que digas – replico

– bueno….no estoy seguro que aquí haya más entradas que esa casa, déjame pensar en lo que hare –

No había más manera que esa puerta y no quería que la mataran ahí mismo, la distancia era buena y no correría riesgo ,me di la vuelta y toque su cabeza

– Quédate aquí –

Me miro

– no lo hare – respondió

– sabía que lo dirías –

Enseguida la deje inconsciente, la cargue y la aleje unos metros más dejando a pidgeot a su cuidado

– Nos vemos – capture a hondour y me aleje

Llegue al pórtico y golpee la puerta, pasaron dos minutos cuando simplemente se abrió y salieron muchos soldados con arma en mano rodeándome, levante las manos y las coloque en mi nuca

– Quiero ver a mi padre – dije

Enseguida me sujetaron brazos y piernas con una cadena, como era costumbre no hablaron y solo me llevaron dentro, fuimos al baño y enseguida se abrió el piso donde se veían las escaleras rumbo hasta aquella sala

Bajamos y continuamos por un corredor largo donde solo había una pared lisa, de ahí bajamos mucho más hasta unos pisos debajo, debía haber mucha seguridad pero con lo sucedido todos estarían ya listos para dejar la base e iniciar a una gran escala el golpe por completo con ayuda de aquella organización que también debía tener ya cubierto mucho terreno. Me relaje bastante mirando hacia todas partes y los guardias cuidaban de mi con mucha seriedad por ello junte mis manos

– Oye – bramo uno

Sin perder más tiempo di un salto y golpee al que estaba delante de mí, con uno abajo enseguida salte sobre otro más golpeándolo con las cadenas y con el acero de la esposa lo deje fuera, uno disparo pero acerté un cabezazo en su estómago se inclinó y con la misma manera quedo en el suelo, dispararon enseguida y ante el peligro latente corrí en círculos luchando con cada uno de los soldados dejándolos inconscientes. Siendo el único ahí busque las llaves y enseguida me libere, no muy lejos había un cuarto de mantenimiento y con esfuerzo cargue esos pesados cuerpos al interior donde cerré y con las cadenas me asegure que no salieran, me arme mejor con munición y el chaleco con el que me aseguraría de no caer antes de llegar a mi padre

ya que los disparos llamaron la atención corrí lo más que pude hasta la sala principal, era un lugar bastante callado para haber resonado tantos disparos entre los muros de la base y supuse que no era tan importante por ello no enviaron a tantos soldados por mi algo bastante tonto por parte de mi padre que no dejaba nada al aire aun así continúe bajando usando pasillos alternos, me interne mucho más y desde la distancia solo observe a mi padre ir ordenando a los soldados, me mantuve detrás de un muro con el arma en mano esperando el momento propicio, eran todos los soldados que quedaban en la base que salían en grupos a zonas cercanas, en el momento llego mi hermana que atravesó entre las filas hasta el estrado

– Ya está padre – dijo

– Muy bien – respondió

Mi hermana llevaba el uniforme y también un parche en el ojo causado por la descarga eléctrica

– Ahora que tienes que decir sobre tu captura por la policía – dijo mi padre mirándola, mi hermana retrocedió unos pasos

– Fue un accidente – dijo

Realmente era silencioso todo

– ahora perece que también encontraste a Brand y no me lo informaste, dime por qué? – enseguida los soldados la sujetaron

– Has fallado bastante…y sabes que no me gustan los errores – desenvaino su espada y camino hacia ella clavándola en su estomago

– no padre! – exclamo

Los soldados se apartaron y ella toco su vientre antes de que fuera decapitada

– no cometan errores, ahora los que quedan saben que tienen más asuntos y quiero que hagan caso a lo que diré, no quiero traidores y si aquel equipo se cree superior elimínenlo enseguida – todos levantaron su arma y fueron rumbo a los hangares de donde partirían, eran muchos y no podía dejar que todos se fueran así que me levante de ahí y corrí en dirección al panel de control

era muy rápido y realmente no tenía mucho que hacer más que bloquear todo ahí dentro, llegue pronto y mientras miraba los controles ya listos para cerrar todo solo que escuche pasos y de inmediato gire apuntando el arma cosa que mi hermano también hizo

– Padre pidió tu cabeza, supongo que viste lo que paso con luna – dijo

– sí, hare lo mismo con ustedes – respondí

Ninguno se movería y ante el nuevo enfrentamiento que tendría solo enfrié mi cabeza y me centre en lo justo que debía hacer, el aire se volvió pesado y lo único era ruido eran nuestras respiraciones

– segundo –

Se escuchó en el pasillo y enseguida apareció uno de los soldados, en ese instante desvió la mirada y solo presione el gatillo dejando salir la ráfaga, mi hermano sujeto al soldado y lo coloco enfrente dejándolo morir e igual disparo hacia mí, unas balas dieron en el chaleco y rodé por el suelo disparando, mi hermano se protegió en el muro y desde ahí prosiguió, pedazos de concreto volaron por el aire, cubierto volví a tomar munición solo esperando a que saliera. El cuerpo del soldado permanecía sobre el suelo manchando el suelo, con la calma mire lo que haría primero pero mi hermano desde el borde disparaba y me mantenía prisionero dentro

No tenía más opciones que salir de ahí y espere solo apaciguando mi corazón que latía demasiado por la acción, con una respiración lenta me levante saltando dando disparos hacia la parte del muro del cual mi hermano recibió heridas leves cerca del brazo que sujetaba su arma, de nuevo evito los golpes directos pero de nuevo desde diferentes posiciones nos quedamos apuntándonos

– parece que ahora te lo tomas enserio – dijo

– Sí, ahora tengo un deber claro – respondí

– pequeño geodune te hare volar –

era incomodo tener que esperar a que él se moviera así que solo para acelerar todo dispare y el de nuevo camino, la ráfaga quedo en el muro y con el sin poder contra atacar me aproxime y patee su pierna que se dobló enseguida y con el puño trato de golpearme deteniéndolo enseguida, se arrojó hacia mi queriendo ahorcarme solo que al ver que resistía demasiado disparo cerca mi oído e iba a quedar aturdido solo que también repetí su acción, ante el sonido ambos retrocedimos y para desgracia mía la munición se terminaba y tenía que acabar antes de que me hiciera un daño considerable

Apunte de nuevo y el hizo lo mismo, dimos pasos formando un circulo y replique el mismo modo acabando con lo último en tanto arroje el arma y salte dando una patada hacia su cabeza, se agacho golpeándome en el estómago con el codo, sin aliento me aparte y me tenía a la mira

– bien, fin del camino muk –

Estaba listo aunque no quería que fuera tan rápido

Apretó y sonó un chasquido

– Esas basuras se acaban rápido – tiro su arma y fue hacia mi

Respondí enseguida abrazándolo y arrojándolo al muro siendo golpeando de la misma manera. Entre puñetazos y patadas nos movimos por ese pasillo hasta que simplemente me sujeto por detrás haciéndome una llave sobre el cuello, apretaba rápido y firme sin dejarme un momento para pensar, no obstante, por reacción golpee sus costillas con los codos y proseguí con la fuerza que tenía y cedió, lo empuje recuperando al aire, con la defensa levantada jadeaba y mi hermano solo me miraba

– hay que acabar con esto tengo que volver con padre – perdía tiempo y el panel no quedaba lejos de donde nos encontrábamos

– yo igual tengo que ir con el – repuse

– Bueno de aquí solo saldrá uno –

corrí y lo tome por la cintura arrastrándolo, golpeo mi espalda en el proceso, llegamos al panel de control donde daría lo ultimo

A unos pasos de la puerta di una serie rápida de golpes entre sus costados lo que lo desestabilizo y levante su quijada con un puñetazo, con su defensa baja salte sobre mis dos piernas y acerté una patada aventándolo directo a los controles, en un simple momento sonaron las alarmas y aquellos hangares quedaron sellados, no me hallaba en mi mejor estado pero estaba feliz, me incorpore escupiendo sangre

– aun no termino – bramo mi hermano

De entre su ropa saco una bomba pequeña la cual quito el seguro y la arrojo hacia mí, reboto sobre la pared y ante los pocos segundos gire rápido golpeándola con el brazo mandándola de regreso a mi hermano, cayo dentro y solo sonrió

– Basura – dijo

en ese momento exploto y sali volando a lo largo del pasillo, la fuerza de la explosión me dejo indefenso y atontado, el chaleco estaba caliente y solo miraba hacia el techo tampoco podía escuchar del todo bien y en mi lengua sentía el sabor de la sangre aun, aquel cuarto estaba en llamas con las ventanas rotas, perdía el conocimiento y en ese estado no tardaría en despertar solo para lograr sobrevivir, entre el silencio escuche golpes huecos muy difusos, gire y mire una silueta blanca venir hacia mí y algo sonaba pero no lograba entender nada, en un momento sentí que levanto mi cabeza y hablaba solo que aún no podía pensar, me toco la cara y dejo caer un líquido en mi cara repitiendo un nombre, divague con la mirada observado ese pokemon blanco, mi cuerpo quería moveré solo que no tenía una dirección, aquella chica me observaba y no dejaba de hablar, la última vez que me había pasado lo mismo fue también en una noche cuando había salido en una misión con aquel sujeto con quien hable mucho y se volvió mi primer amigo dentro de la organización y uno de los que me hizo poder escuchar a mi conciencia, iba a buscarlo a su casa para poder continuar hablando sobre cosas que jamás había oído y antes de poder abrir la puerta una fuerza me arrojo sobre la tierra dejándome en el mismo estado y desperté más tarde en un lugar extraño donde me había recuperado solo, volví a casa e hice mis últimas hasta que simplemente me marche para buscar una vida como la que decía aquel sujeto

– Shi reacciona –

Un golpe en mi pecho me hizo levantarme y soltar un puñetazo en el muro retomando aire, caí al suelo tosiendo mirando mis alrededor

– estas bien? Alguna herida? – pregunto

Escupí sangre y me limpie

– Sal de aquí – dije andando hacia donde estaría mi padre, me tomo del brazo y de la quijada

– No me iré, si tengo que morir que sea contigo – dijo, sus ojos brillaban

– no me quedare otra vez aunque me golpees te seguiré – recordé lo que había hecho pero verla tan decidida mi corazón latió rápidamente

– No quería hacerlo – dije, quería apartar la vista pero no me dejo

– no puedo creer que me hayas golpeado…aunque no me dolió – dijo

– por favor… – antes de poder hablar me silencio

– Te seguiré – Iris simplemente no se iría

– Bueno vamos, tengo que acabar – dije, asintió

– Absol has hecho un buen trabajo – acaricie su cabeza y sonreí

Caminamos rumbo a esa sala, antes de llegar libere a mis tres pokemon

– Rodeen y cuando haya blanco eliminen – solo asintieron y se separaron para rodear aquella sala

– Ayúdame – dije a Iris que se puso seria

– quédate escondida y cuando te diga ataca…mi padre habrá preparado algo y quiero que destruyas eso – dije

Con eso dicho caminamos y pronto llegamos solo que ella se fue adelante a donde había estado anteriormente observando. Camine por la sala a donde mi padre miraba su computadora

– parece que silver fallo, otra basura para la fosa – dijo sin apartar la vista

– ordena que se detengan – dije

– sabes que no me gusta cambiar ordenes, por ahora quiero que te quedes quieto mientras termino con el trabajo que queda – respondió

– Solo ríndete, tal vez te den una pena menos cruel – dije

– Eres solo un excradill, no me gustan los soplones – continúe caminando y subí al estrado

– Sí que eres molesto, tal vez debí acabarte junto a ese estúpido –

levante una silla y corrí rápidamente levantándola, sin embargo, mi padre la corto con su espada y con ella el chaleco, me aparte enseguida mirando que realmente no podía hacer mucho contra el solo con una silla, se levantó y con la espada avanzo hacia mí, retrocedí observando con que me defendería de él. Volví abajo y observe uno de los adornos de la sala y enseguida lo tome

Coloque la guardia y espere, mi padre tenía cierta aura pesada a su alrededor y la presión que sentía no me permitía respirar del todo bien aun así me apreté bien los pies

– niño te volviste un error –

Simplemente sus ojos estaban muertos y sin expresiones, raspe la garganta soltado el aire, movió la espada y soltó un silbido agudo sin más levante la espada y chispas saltaron del acero, volví a retroceder con un hormigueo en la palma de mi mano

– donde quedo todo el entrenamiento? – pregunto

– donde quedo toda la sangre que gozabas derramar? –

No se detuvo y avanzo estrellando otro golpe contra mi espada. En ese momento sentía miedo uno que jamás tuve en batalla, no tenía idea alguna de cómo lo acabaría ya que nunca le había ganado en una pelea sin armas y ahora el cargaba la misma arma con la que mataba a sus soldados, apreté los dientes y solo lleve hacia adelante el filo de la espada y lo detuvo en un segundo sin tener que esforzarse un poco empujando su espada haciendo que las chispas fueran a mi cara donde me cubrí la cara

– donde quedo el asesino? – pregunto de nuevo con el mismo tono frio

No podía pensar en nada y los nervios no dejaban de molestarme demasiado, era como si me acorralara y mi cuerpo quería reaccionar de una manera muy oscura algo que simplemente no quería, cada paso hacia a mi corazón acelerarse junto a mi respiración. Dentro de mi cabeza oía un chasquido eléctrico muy grande, mi padre avanzaba con más furia en ese momento un golpe de adrenalina lleno mi cuerpo desatándome, eleve la espada inclinándome para ir directo a sus entrañas donde daría mi mejor golpe, el filo del acero retumbo en todo mi brazo y con toda la furia ataque a mi padre

No me detuve ante nada, sin embargo, mi padre no se agitaba y anticipaba mis pasos, la adrenalina aún era parte de mí solo que recupere la razón un momento e hice un cambio colocando mi espada invertidamente corriendo y pasado a su costado donde su saco oscuro se abrió mostrando su blanca camisa

– Eso es, quiero verte luchar – padre desabotono el saco junto a sus mangas

– Ahora tengo más ganas de matarte –

Separo los pies y corrió hacia, no cambie mi posición conteniendo todos sus ataques por que cerro los huecos en su defensa y era poca probabilidad de acertar otro golpe, usaba ambos brazos intercalando y no perdía de vista nada aunque sus ojos no demostraban nada

Los minutos eran largos y me cansaba de solo estar defendiendo, no tenía una gran estrategia y ante el tiempo jamás había creado una contra mi padre podía ser por miedo o simplemente lo veía como un líder

– Vamos – dijo

– Vamos – repitió

– Adelante, sácame los intestinos – dijo

Incremento su ritmo en solo segundos de pronto me dio una patada que me arrojo hacia unos asientos

– siento que pierdo dinero cada vez que te golpeo, creo que debí ser más duro contigo tal vez hubieras aprendido responsabilidad –

Las heridas de la anterior batalla repercutían y no dejaron de dolerme

No tenía opciones y lo mejor era volverme rápido que el, me quite el chaleco junto al uniforme incluido los zapatos, con los pies desnudos moví mis dedos pegándolos firmemente sobre el suelo

– Te dará frio si continúas así –

Me miro y una sonrisa muy ligera se expandió sobre su pulcro rostro, volvió al ataque solo que ya no espere nada y actué, lleve los cortes hacia sus piernas y espalda. Al final me halle jadeando con heridas en mis brazos que sangraban y mi padre también tenía algunas sobre sus piernas y aun ante la profundidad se sostenía con el arma aun en mano

– de eso hablaba, así quiero que uses lo que te enseñe no basura – dijo

ya no me sentía con adrenalina y solo quería terminar antes de que cayera de cansancio, cambio de mano su espada y arremetió de vuelta, quede defendiéndome sin la oportunidad de contra atacar, en medio de sus cortes fruncí el ceño llevando la punta hasta su costado que quedó atravesado, no obstante, él también lo hizo con mi brazo izquierdo, ambos nos separamos y apreté fuertemente la herida, mi padre ignoraba la cortada aunque si tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro, no se veía debilitado pero si cansado solo un poco, gire la vista hacia el centro de la sala donde terminaría antes de que yo terminara muerto por perder sangre y dolor si lo alargaba mas

– te acabare padre, si tengo que morir te llevare conmigo –

Con la mano sana lleve mi espada hacia el girando para ir a su nuca solo que mi padre igualo mi movimiento y quede herido otra vez con su arma

– por esto es que lo errores no son nada – quede quieto con el dolor en mi brazo y mi torso

– ahora! Ataquen! –

Moví la espada y la lleve por sus costillas, mi padre me miro y volteo a mis pokemon que dejaron salir sus ataques e Iris también lo ordeno

– Eres listo – dijo

Toda la fuerza de la explosión me arrojo hacia el escritorio de mi padre que quedo hecho pedazos, una de las maderas se incrusto en mi pierna, gemí de solo observar los restos, el cuerpo de mi padre se volvió oscuro pero no olía a quemado y mi espada también se tornó del mismo color, aquello que lo cubría era similar a la obsidiana, mire hacia todos lados y cambie de posición la bolsa y apreté cerca de la herida

– Iris! Vete de aquí! – grite

Me dolía el pecho y no podía caminar más

– sal de aquí! – hizo lo contrario y fue hacia mí, mis pokemon me miraron

– Nos iremos juntos – dijo

– no, vete yo tengo aun cosas por hacer – dije

– no estás en opción de ponerte terco, te llevare aunque sea cargando –

Mire que la computadora continuaba encendida por lo que me arrastre hasta ella

– oye no te muevas terminaras perdiendo más sangre – dijo

– No importa, todavía ha de haber soldados en esta base y quiero acabarlos – dije

– Vámonos juntos – bramo

– Vallan fuera todos –

Me dolía la mano y mi visión se volvía borrosa, mis pokemon se quedaron quietos

– que se vallan! – exclame con fuerza aun así dieron un paso hacia mi

– carajo! – llegue a la computadora y entre al control de la base

– quiero que salgan….iré después de ustedes –

– me quedare contigo – dijo Iris

– quiero que me hagan caso, starraptor quédate los otros entren a sus pokeball y manténganse con Iris a una buena distancia –

Recolecte toda la información y la mande a los servidores de María donde estarían a salvo

– Vallan – dije

Iris quiso tocarme y me aparte

– Saldré en cuanto pueda – respondí

– está bien, pero si no sales entrare por ti – bramo

Le di las pokeball que tenía e inicio a capturarlos

– Te esperare así que promételo – dijo

– Bien….lo…prometo – dije

Me quedo mirando

– Si saldré – repetí

Asintió y salió montando a dragonair. Con todo cerrado entre los hangares y compuertas de escape inicie a cargar el sistema de eliminación, tenía aun parte de la espada de mi padre dentro de mi abdomen lo cual no permitía que no me desangrara, las luces de advertencia comenzaron dejándome saber que cargaría con el peso de mi decisión

– Vamos –

Starraptor se inclinó y con lo poco que podía subí hasta su lomo ,acomodado eché un vistazo a lo que una vez había sido mi hogar

– ya es hora –

replegó las alas y enseguida solo nos dirigimos a la puerta principal, en el trayecto me pregunte por que mi padre no había usado sus pokemon y tampoco mi hermano, era raro pero me hubieran retrasado mucho más si lo hacían y tal vez jamás podría haberlos detenido

lo que habían sido puertas eran solo escombros y solo podía imaginar que Iris lo había hecho, sonreí bastante recorriendo los pasillos hasta la superficie, starraptor bajo y a pesar de mi estado me puse de pie y anduve en dirección a Iris que enseguida me abrazo y gemí

– Perdón – dijo

– Esto no es suficiente, hay que alejarnos más – dije

Aquello estallaría y se llevaría gran parte de los alrededores , me apoye en su hombro

– Entonces vamos –

Con pasos lentos caminamos en dirección opuesta a la casa y capture a starraptor

Aquello tomaría cierto tiempo y realmente no esperaría a que sucediera, nos alejamos cada vez más hasta que llegamos al borde de un risco

– llamare a dragonair – dijo

– No, si nos alcanza caeremos – respondí

Mire hacia abajo y no había más opción que bajar

– te cuidare – dije

sentía frio y escuche un silbido, el paisaje detrás de nosotros se ilumino y en un simple momento el aire nos arrojó, la caída fue demasiado movida, sin embargo, logre abrazarla fuertemente, un rugido resonó y cerré los ojos solo aceptando lo que fuera a suceder, oí un golpe y caímos

– estas bien? –pregunte mirando que un árbol junto a un nido seco amortiguaron nuestro peso

– sí creo…me duele un poco el brazo – contesto

– Que bien –

Voltee a verla y no dejaba de estar nervioso por lo linda que se veía, sujete su mano

– creo que ya he terminado con mi trabajo – dije

Iris se levantó y acerco su cara

– Solo por esta vez – se aproximó y quede quieto sintiendo sus labios

– Eres un niño – comento apartándose

Sus mejillas estaban rojizas y se cubrió la boca, había sido una de las mejores sensaciones y sonreí por ello pero ya no tenía más fuerzas y comencé a cerrar los ojos

Llegue a un lugar bastante brillante donde permanecí quieto mirando, era muy tranquilo solo que no era un lugar para mi

– No es tu tiempo – dijo una voz

– Todavía tienes bastante por hacer – añadió

– Pero me gusta aquí…aunque sea solo verlo –

– Aun no, tienes que hacer mucho antes – repuso

Era cierto que no logre llegar a mi lugar y menos poder ver a mis pokemon tener una vida igual

– está bien, hare lo necesario – respondí

– Bien, ya es hora –

Volví por un camino y en medio de este abrí los ojos y me levante tocando mi pecho, Iris lloraba y sonreía la vez

– Este vivo – dijo

Me dolía el pecho por alguna razón pero con todas mis heridas no podía encontrar mucha diferencia

– Yo he enviado a pidgeot por ayuda – dijo

No tenía puesta su blusa y baje la vista notando que las uso para detener el sangrado, estuve en silencio meditando

– Creo que sería mejor llevarte a un lugar más seguro – dijo Iris mirando hacia arriba

– oye mi estado no es el mejor puede que entre en coma – repuse

– no hables así, ya viene ayuda….dragonair llevamos arriba –

Inmóvil solo mire como me cargaban

Desde aquella altura pude ver el nivel de destrucción de la eliminación y era casi imposible que alguno de los soldados salieran con vida solo que una parte de mi pensó en los pokemon, había posibilidad que salieran solo que aún no tenía idea de cómo y no me preocupaba por los que vivían cerca ya que por nuestro olor los silvestres nos evitaban. No tardo mucho y nos encontramos ya en el suelo, pidgeot había llegado con ayuda y fueron conectándome cosas al cuerpo entre ellas una inyección que me hizo dormir

Pasó un tiempo y volví a abrir los ojos solo observando hacia el techo blanquizco


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogo

camine en dirección al taller del anciano que me vendió la moto, la había encontrado hacia un tiempo y tenía los neumáticos rotos, el depósito de combustible con fugas, frenos rotos y el pedal en el mismo estado, el anciano quedo sorprendido cuando la reviso pero no se negó y enseguida comenzó a repararla usando partes viejas que tenia

– oigan no se separen – dije a mis pokemon que iban detrás

– No quiero tener que justificarlos otra vez – añadí

Houndoor solo gruño

– Bueno parece que entienden – replique

– Si son amables tal vez les compre helado –

Todos se ordenaron en la fila

los que habían trabajado conmigo siendo asesino me costó trabajo adaptarlos a la nueva vida donde no podíamos simplemente atacar a cualquiera, cosa que para ellos era más complicado de entender, un par de veces lastimaron a pokemon que solo quería jugar y tuve que llevarlos al centro pokemon junto a pedir disculpas a los entrenadores

Para evitar más cosas parecidas a tyranitar, houndour, pidgeot y starraptor los mantuve en casa enseñándoles con asistencia de absol y zorua, era más fácil con ellas dirigiendo la casa

Hacia una linda mañana cuando desperté de un coma inducido, en la habitación se encontraba Iris y María sentadas en lados opuestos de la cama

– cuanto ha pasado? – pregunte levantándome

– acuéstate! – bramo Iris que me empujo

– Ve por la enfermera – dijo a María

Ella se levantó y me sujeto del brazo para que me acostara

– Ve tú, te toca ir – respondió

Se miraron bastante fijo y no quería molestarlas, de nuevo en la cama me centre en recordar pero realmente tenía la mente en blanco

– Bien ambas iremos – dijeron

salieron y en soledad me volví a poner de pie mirando que muchas de mis heridas se hallaban cerradas, la hecha en la pierna con la madera fue cocida mientras que la de mi torso cauterizada, brazos y piernas también tenían las cicatrices, no me dolía nada solo me sentía débil. Con pasos lentos camine hacia un calendario cerca de la ventana y observe que realmente descanse bastante, no tardo mucho cuando llegaron y ambas me obligaron a ir a la cama, llamaron al doctor y me hicieron un chequeo bastante largo. Al final solo me dejaron unas semanas más para ver si experimentaba cambios cosa que no paso y con algo de rehabilitación sali caminando del hospital

En mi primer día fuera tuve que ir a la estación de policía para dar parte de mi declaración, quise hacerlo desde que había despertado pero realmente me ignoraban además María e Iris cambiaban de tema cuando les preguntaba, iba normal hasta la oficina y me senté a esperar junto a ambas

– y entonces me dirán que paso ahora? – pregunte

– Hasta que llegue el oficial y los lideres – respondió Iris

– Sí, ellos deben estar presentes – añadió María

me rasque la cabeza y mire hacia la ventana soltando un suspiro bastante largo, no tardo mucho cuando se abrió la puerta y entro bastante gente, todos sentados me miraron mientras otro encendía una grabadora

– Buenas tardes, ahora hablemos sobre el caso empresa…. –

Con todo listo en la sala conté sobre mi padre y sus operaciones

entre preguntas y respuestas me entere que había pasado bastante tiempo desde mi letargo como que aquella operación simplemente se detuvo y los sobrantes desaparecieron abandonando todo plan, la milicia contacto a otros grupos en otras regiones para capturarlos, sin embargo, les fue imposible y pidieron que les diera un consejo pero era evidente que se convertirían en mercenarios o se unirían a otro grupo que les diera algún beneficio, eso sería la única opción optima, en cualquier caso sería casi imposible atraparlos.

Los pokemon que no encontré aquel día se hallaron en unos contenedores especiales fuera de algunas ciudades, aquellos tenían conectado cascos que serían usados como armas de control por suerte lograron desactivarlas con ayuda de María que los apoyo desde alola, a todos los pokemon los capturaron llevándolos a un centro donde les darían cierto tratamiento para que se volvieran menos violentos cosa que tomaría años si no lo hacían bien

en cuanto al plan calculaban que se desarrolló más de la mitad y aun no sabían que era ese porcentaje del plan final y si mi padre hubiese logrado todo tendría el control total de la región en simples días, el coste de toda la operación rebasaba millones y no se dieron cuenta del dinero cosa que les llevo a tener una cacería de infiltrados y traidores en todo el gobierno, aquello sucedido con el dragón de hielo también tenía conexión y los hombres de traje eran empresarios importantes que fueron llevados a declarar sacando que eran traficantes, de alguna manera no tuve que hacer el trabajo sucio

terminamos para la noche con simples observaciones en aquella base, el cuerpo de obsidiana de mi padre no fue hallado y había un túnel semi destruido por el cual pudo escapar alguien antes de que todo estallara, simplemente no podía imaginar quien seria.

Salimos de ahí rumbo a un hotel

Llegamos a una habitación con tres camas y me senté en una de ellas

– y que sucedió cuando estabas en alola? – pregunte

– Hablemos a solas – respondió mirando a Iris

– bien….iré por algo para beber – dijo andando a la puerta

En cuanto cerró la puerta María hablo relatándome

después de haber sido robada y dejada en el barco tuvo que ir hasta alola obligatoriamente por el trato que tenía y no podía dejar que el capitán se enterara, aquel sujeto tenia bastantes crímenes sobre abuso a niños solo que jamás había sido procesado por "falta de pruebas", al llegar al puerto María le pidió a scizor hacerse "cargo" del pago y cuando aquel barco desapareció María se centró en retornar solo que hizo unas cosas más y eso la llevo a ayudar a apagar los cascos a distancia con un virus que implanto, para unos días después de que me ingresaron al hospital pudo regresar a la región de tesalia, y fue así porque también hizo una visita a ciertas personas para limpiar un poco la isla a donde iría de vez en cuando para poner una base para ella. Todo eso lo omitió de la declaración oficial y cambio sucesos, fue un relato que me hizo ver un panorama más amplio de lo sucedido

Esa noche fue muy callada y en la mañana siguiente ya sin nada por hacer solo recogí a mis pokemon y partí a casa

Los primeros días los pase arreglando todo para mis nuevos pokemon y unos días después hicimos un viaje para ir a buscar mi moto, fue sencillo con pidgeot y starraptor al cargarla, también tyranitar colaboro con nosotros en ese viaje donde aproveche para ensañarles un poco sobre el comportamiento en la sociedad. Por las noches pensaba en Iris y en lo que estaría haciendo como campeona y conociendo su carácter sabía que entrenaba

Lleve la moto y la deje el mismo día, conseguí un nuevo teléfono y volví a mi trabajo de mensajero, en mi poder tenía el cheque en blanco y aun no lo había usado por que no sabía en que lo gastaría

En una visita para ver el avance de la reparación mire un anuncio en un diario sobre la venta de una casa en un lugar bastante lejos, las fotos la mostraban bien y quede interesado por lo que en esa tarde hice una llamada para informes, me dieron bastante información incluso mapas de la ubicación exacta, era un buen lugar y tenía un amplio terreno, el precio era alto pero valía lo justo. Con unos cuantos mensajes, una visita de aquella persona y una visita al banco cerré el trato. La casa estaba en buen estado y solo me quedaría arreglar los alrededores

Días antes de recoger la moto empaque y envié mis cosas hasta aquella casa, si era triste irme pero era para tener una vida más tranquila.

Llegamos sin problemas y espere en la entrada del taller mirando el interior, con una moneda golpee uno de los muros

– oigan haremos otro viaje y necesito que se porten bien en cuanto lleguemos – dije mirándolos mientras rondaban por la acera

– están escuchando cierto? – dije y solo asintieron

Suspire y mire que aquel anciano apareció

– Hola – dijo

– hola…venia por mi motocicleta – respondí

– oh es cierto….espera –

Camino hacia una esquina y quito la manta dejándome verla

– Hice las reparaciones y unas modificaciones – dijo inflando el pecho

– y que tal funciona? – pregunte

– Bien, todas las fallas quedaron bien – contesto

– ven joven, súbete y prueba –

me arrojo las llave e hice caso, me monte girando la llave y el motor rugió fuerte como la primera vez, el acelerador era firme y el pedal respondía bien, me sentí alegre y sonreí apagándolo

– Se oye genial – comente

– Sí, sabes ahora el depósito almacena medio litro más de combustible y hay un gasto menor – dijo

Quede sorprendido

– Buen trabajo – comente muy alegre

Quede una hora platicando sobre su trabajo y era interesante el modo en el que se arriesgaba durante las modificaciones, no obstante, tenía que irme y me despedí del anciano y el niño

Nos fuimos a casa por una mochila y con todo cargado partimos de esa ciudad

mis pokemon iban en sus pokeball, recorrí las avenidas con poca velocidad y tarde una media en irme porque quería tener un recuerdo, ya en los limite solo escuchaba el viento y el motor sonar, solo en mente tenia lo que haría solo que no me sentía del todo seguro que funcionara, entre mi tormentosa mente escuche un grito fuerte, mire a los lados y no encontré a nadie vivo, volví a mirar al frente y aquel grito se oyó más fuerte, observe por el espejo y una figura grande me seguía desde el cielo

– Shi! –

Me ajuste y voltee quedando fijo que Iris venia volando

– Shi! –

Dragonair voló más rápido y llego mi lado

– Hola – dije

– Acércate – dijo a dragonair

Fue hacia mi costado y en un simple momento solo salto, alarmado solté una mano de la moto y la sujete con fuerza mientras se sentaba detrás

– estás loca? – pregunte exaltado

– No, no te quería perder otra vez – contesto abrazándome

Quede quieto y la mire de reojo

– oye disculpa por irme sin hablar, supuse que sería mejor que yo me alejara para no ensuciar tu reputación –

Iris pego su cara en mi espalda

– Pensé que te irías otra vez y no te hallaría– dijo

– y como me encontraste? – pregunte

– Hace un par de días recibí la notificación de que se cobró un cheque a mi nombre y bueno me costó menos esfuerzo que siguieras en la misma ciudad – dijo

– Ya veo, eres bastante lista – repuse con una sonrisa

– me ayudo mi manager, y no compraste una moto nueva? – pregunto

– No, me gusta esta – respondí

– entonces lo ahorraras? – pregunto

– Compre una casa – replique

– oh eso es interesante y donde, como es? – dijo muy interesada

Dragonair volaba por encima

– Está en una zona lejos de aquí, espera tengo las fotos y el mapa en el celular –

Con cuidado revise mi bolsillo de la chaqueta y le entregue el teléfono

– Es un lugar bastante tranquilo por lo que se ve – comente

– oye conozco este lugar! – dijo bastante emocionada

– enserio? Y sabes por dónde ir? – pregunte

– De hecho este lugar pertenece a la aldea de los dragones, creo que hicieron un plan para la urbanización y por eso de la venta de casas – respondió

Solo sonreí

– es un lugar tranquilo y ahí podrás tener a tus pokemon – añadió

– Que bien, bueno al menos me da esperanzas que no es una estafa – dije

Enseguida escuche mi teléfono

– llego un mensaje de…María – repuso con un tono pesado

Revise y solo leí

"Hola knife, ahora estoy en alola con unas cosas y scizor ayuda bastante, quisiera que vinieras alguna vez para pasar un tiempo y también me he enterado que compraste una casa espero visitarte alguna vez, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante y mantente alejado de Iris, bueno eso es todo. Cuídate"

Sonreí guardando el teléfono

– Shi quieres que te lleve? – pregunto Iris

– no tendrás problemas? – respondí

– no lo creo, no tengo nada de trabajo y quisiera que conocieras a mi familia en la aldea –

– Bueno si no hay problema guíame –

Me abrazo con firmeza

– Shi….m…me gustas – titubeo

Una pulsación cruzo por mi pecho al oírla y deje salir un quejido

– I….igual estoy enamorado de ti –

con esas palabras mi cara se calentó y acelere

Era un sentimiento aún muy raro pero intentaría adaptarme

Fin

Hola gracias por leer

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, y también les agradezco por seguirla todo este tiempo

Al principio tenía otra idea con el desarrollo pero el primer día me limitaba en los eventos y la segunda con los personajes, pero entre tantas resulto más versátil para mí de esta forma

Espero que me sigan en futuras historias de pokemon

Gracias!


End file.
